High School
by Erised Black
Summary: Terminado; Los profesores aprovechan un intercambio con un instituto muggle de niños ricos para deshacerse unos meses de los Merodeadores. Estos, contrarios al cástigo, harán TODO lo posible para volver a Hogwarts.
1. Adiós Hogwarts

**Adiós Hogwarts**** (REEDITADO)**

-Pongan sus varitas en la bolsa que contiene su nombre- ordenó severamente la profesora McGonagall a sus alumnos, que se la miraban ya un poco mosqueados- y también todos los objetos mágicos que lleven encima, porque…

-…nadie puede darse cuenta de que son magos- cortó Sirius Black. Algunos compañeros rieron de su imitación.

-Muchas gracias señor Black, veo que se sabe la lección perfectamente- Sirius hizo una señal de fastidio- Espero que sean ustedes los que mejor se lleven en el instituto Dupont, este castigo será el mas instructivo que habrán recibido nunca.

-¡Y el mas largo!- se quejó James Potter, haciendo un par de pucheritos para intentar convencer a la profesora. Esta volteó la cara hacia otro lado y James la fulminó con la mirada. Lo habría echo con la varita, pero ya estaba en esa maldita bolsa.

-Se lo merecen…- empezó la profesora.

-¿No se lo pueden replantear?- preguntó un tercer chico, este llamado Remus Lupin, en un tono tranquilo y amable, aunque estaba tan desesperado como los otros dos. La profesora no lo escuchó y siguió hablando.

-… por haber ignorado las advertencias de la señorita Pringleton.

Se refería a la pesada de la bibliotecaria que, por accidente, había terminando siendo la victima de una broma que prepararon los Merodeadores a un par de Slytherins.

Después de eso, y otras cosas más, insignificantes según los Merodeadores, se fue a quejar el director que aprovechó el concurso que habían ganado unos cuantos alumnos de sexto y así llenar las plazas que quedaban libres para el viaje al Dupont High School; donde había la flor y la nata inglesa de entre once y dieciséis años.

Eso si, era un instituto _muggle._

Una chica soltó una pequeña risita burlona.

Se llamaba Lily Evans, y estaba disfrutando de lo lindo al ver que sus queridos compañeros de clase recibían al fin un digno castigo: seis meses sin utilizar magia, en un mundo donde no conocían nadie. Aunque siempre había una pega: ella tendría que soportarlos púes también iba de intercambio, eso sí, por voluntad propia.

-Como ya he dicho varias veces, aparte de ustedes van haber otros alumnos del colegio Mágico Rozenblade, de Irlanda. Si consiguen aprobar las asignaturas básicas _muggles_, mas las básicas mágicas, de las cuales harán clases privadas cada día, aprobaran el sexto curso.

-Esto es injusto… -empezó de nuevo James, pero calló ante la fulminante mirada de su profesora.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de las vacaciones de Navidad con sus familias y que hayan comprado todo el material necesario para el instituto _muggle_. Bien, ahí está su tren, que les llevará hasta King's Cross, cuando salgan encontraran un autobús-_ ¿Que es un autobús?_ Preguntó Sirius desconcertado- donde habrá un representante que les llevará hasta el instituto. Dentro del tren hay un panfleto donde hemos "reformado" la historia de Hogwarts, apréndansela bien. Pues ya está todo, que vaya bien, y hasta el próximo semestre.

Los alumnos subieron al tren, la mayoría alegres y contentos, menos tres, que miraron con melancolía a sus profesores. Las puertas del tren se cerraron, mientras la locomotora emitía un sonido que comunicaba el inicio del trayecto hacia King's Cross. Minutos después, el tren desapareció entre la niebla.

-Profesora McGonagall¿de verdad se han ido Potter y los demás?- preguntó casi sin voz la señorita Pringleton.

McGonagall afirmó con la cabeza.

Los profesores estallaron en aplausos y felicitaciones ante la idea de haberse quitado de encima a esos potenciales terroristas adolescentes con las hormonas desmadradas llamados los Merodeadores.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

**¡Buenas! Como creo que he mejorado mi estilo he decidido arreglar todas mis historias, eso significa que van a quedar paradas las que estaban incompletas, más o menos hasta las vacaciones de Navidad.**

**Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado. Podéis seguir leyendo si os apetece, pero no lo recomendaría, haré cambios. ¡Imaginemos que la historia empieza aquí de nuevo!**

**Por cierto, para saber si un capítulo está reeditado esta vez tendrán título (en la "edición" anterior no tenían).**

**Mil gracias por todo.**

**Eri.**


	2. High School Dupont

**Nota: Al final decidí borrar la historia y volverla a subir. No cambiaré ninguna nota de final de capítulo, así solo habré arreglado los horrores del fic en si. Perdón por las molestias.**

**High School Dupont**

-Pero que pintas –comentó despectivamente y con una risita una chica de dieciséis años, a sus amigas.

Las tres estaban sentadas en un banco del jardín del famoso instituto Dupont, en las afueras de Londres.

La chica que hablaba se llamaba Beverly Amory, hija de un influyente empresario, era una de las "lideres" del instituto Dupont. Tenía el pelo castaño claro hasta los hombros y los ojos azules con una mirada de superioridad permanente.

-Digo, Roxxy¿A ti te suena algo de lo que llevan? No se, pero no parece de marca… ¿Verdad?- añadió realmente alarmada.

Roxxy Nanc era la chica sentada a su derecha. Era muy alta y delgada, de pelo negro y lacio, también era hija de una familia poderosa del país.

-No se chica, están lejos, pero yo creo que no son nada "cool" esas chicas. A lo mejor hay algún chico que se salve pero deberíamos ir a clase, que ya se hace tarde¿Si¿Qué hora es?- dijo esta rápidamente.

-Casi en punto- contestó la tercera chica, en la izquierda de Beverly.

Se llamaba Cloe Flanigan, y era una especie de clon deformado de Roxxy: vestía igual y se maquillaba como ella, pero tenía un no-sé-qué que le daba un aire espantoso. Cloe tenía el pelo de color marrón y era muy encrespado, los ojos marrones y era algo más bajita que Roxxy

-Mejor nos vamos- Roxxy y Beverly la tenían como su asistenta personal camuflada de amiga del alma, caso muy frecuente de manipulación adolescente en los colegios de niños bien.

Las tres chicas se levantaron y fueron con paso firme y meneando las caderas con lo que ellas tomaban por andares sensuales a clase.

-Es todo como muy elegante- comentó Lily a sus amigas, Katherin Holmes y Caroline Ross, al tiempo que miraba a todos lados boquiabierta.

Kahterin se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida en la boca y Caroline arqueó una ceja con indiferencia.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban en una sala llena de mesas de madera oscura barnizadas y volteadas por unas sillas de piel azabache.

Todo el suelo estaba ocupado por una grandiosa alfombra de color carmín, y en el centro había tejido el escudo del colegio: una gran D dorada en medio de un escudo de armas medieval, flanqueado por dos dragones.

En el fondo de la sala había un pedestal de la misma madera que las mesas.

-¡Kathy¿Os sentáis con nosotros?– gritó Sirius cuando entró en la sala.

Los dos se conocían desde que eran muy pequeños gracias a sus familias y se llevaban muy bien, pese a la aversión que le tenía Lily al mejor amigo de Sirius.

Kathy miró a Lily, que fulminaba a James con la mirada mientras este la saludaba.

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisilla de resignación.

Sirius juntó dos de las mesas para forman una de más larga y allí se sentaron los seis, mientras los demás alumnos de Hogwarts hacían lo mismo con otra mesa.

Se quedaron todos en silencio, esperando que alguien saliera a decirles algo.

Pero los minutos fueron pasando hasta que a los alumnos se les acabó la paciencia y empezaron ha hablar de sus cosas.

Lily se entretenía haciéndole un peinado a Kathy, que se había dejado convencer porque "_No sabes el martirio que estoy viviendo en estos momentos_ cerca de ese _intento de cromosoma_" por lo que su pelo castaño se encontraba recogido en dos coletas. Caroline las observaba con un aire muy aburrido y con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

Por otra parte James miraba embobado a Lily, mientras Sirius le hablaba acerca de alguien, pero el moreno no lograba entender nada. Remus escuchaba la animada charla de Sirius corrigiéndolo de vez en cuando. Al parecer decidió poner a prueba sus conocimientos muggles, pero las definiciones de televisiones y películas no coincidían con las reales.

-¡Estúpido Peter!- exclamó de pronto Sirius- ¡Ya sabía yo que eso no era así!- se volteó hacia su dereche, donde no había nadie, y arqueó una ceja.

-Se quedó en Hogwarts- recordó Remus- ¿Te olvidaste?- el moreno asintió.

Peter Pettigrew, el cuarto integrante del grupo, había tenido que permanecer en el colegio pues, pese a haber participado en el castigo, las notas que puntuaba no señalaban que un intercambio de esa magnitud fuera algo que le conviniera mucho.

Cuando llevaban casi media hora se abrió la puerta por al que habían entrado y aparecieron una decena de alumnos que, a juzgar por el aire que tenían, eran los alumnos del Rozenblade, el otro colegio de magia.

Al ver que los alumnos de Hogwarts se los miraban con curiosidad todos se quedaron quietos, sin saber que hacer.

Solo un chico siguió avanzando, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que los demás se habían parado.

El chico fue andando alegremente, con una sonrisa igual a la que tendría un niño de cinco años con un gran caramelo en sus manos.

Era un chico alto, de complexión algo atlética y de tez morena, llevaba todo el pelo, que era muy oscuro, en punta y tenía unos ojos negros muy expresivos. Se veía de lo más agradable e inocente.

De pronto reparó en que era el punto de mira de todos los presentes y, sin el menor tipo de vergüenza bajó la mirada para saludar al que tenía más cerca: Remus.

-¡Buenas desconocido! Me llamo Matthew Kelly, pero mejor me llamas Matt, y voy al Rozenblade en Irlanda. Mucho gusto –y le tendió la mano.

Remus se quedó algo parado, pero enseguida se presentó, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de mesa

-¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros?- pidió amablemente el recién llegado, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Claro! –contestaron las tres chicas a la vez, alegres, ya que el chico les empezaba a caer de maravilla. Al ver eso James se mosqueó un poco.

-¿Puede sentarse también mi prima? Hay dos sitios vacíos…

-¡Claro que si!- contestó Sirius, aún más alegre que las tres chicas.

-Ok. Jadyn ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?- preguntó a alguien entre los recién llegados, entre los cuales salió una cabeza con una larga melena rubia.

Una chica muy delgada fue avanzando hasta llegar al lago de Matt.

Tenía unos ojos tan grandes como los de su primo, pero era en lo único que se parecían, ya que ella era de tez pálida y sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro. Parecía amable pero se veía a distancia que era tímida hasta la medula.

-Soy Jadyn Wood, la prima de Matt- dijo con una voz flojilla y volvieron las presentaciones, aún siendo todos el punto de mira de los demás asistentes.

Los dos primos se sentaron en las sillas vacías y los demás alumnos del Rozenblade pasaron a agruparse y sentarse en diferentes puntos de la sala.

Empezaron las conversaciones de nuevo.

Nadie se fijó que un chico extremadamente guapo, de pelo rubio algo largo y despeinado, cuerpo atlético, mandíbula recta, ojos verdes penetrantes.

Nadie se fijo en que el chico les dedicaba a todos una sonrisa, mientras otro chico, este de melenita castaña (la moda que se imponía con fuerza en el instituto) e igual de guapo, subía a su lado, mirando a todo el mundo con una indiferencia y aburrimiento total.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que el rubio se dedicaba a pedir silencio para poder decir algo.

Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que Kathy exclamó:

-¡Cielos!

Y empezó a agitar el brazo de Caroline y Lily mientras señalaba a los chicos, habiéndose quedado muda de la sorpresa.

Así toda su mesa calló, y las demas enmudecieron sucesivamente.

-Gracias –dijo el chico rubio, algo mosqueado- bueno, para empezar yo soy Derek Sullivan y el es Liam Margo, somos los dos delegados de curso y los encargados de enseñaros las instalaciones esta mañana, si no es que ya se está haciendo de noche. Como no hay mucho tiempo nos vamos a dar prisa¿Ok?- terminó mas molesto que como había empezado, mirando nervioso el reloj.- Las chicas os vais con Liam, los chicos conmigo. Nos volveremos a juntar a la hora de la cena. Adiós- cortó rápidamente, queriendo terminar cuanto antes.

Derek se llevó a los chicos hacia lo que iba a ser sus dormitorios, un edificio victoriano en la parte Sud del recinto escolar.

Constaba de tres plantas y habían dividido los dormitorios de los alumnos de sexto por la mitad, así podían dormir allí dos personas.

Ese acto no les gusto mucho a los inquilinos de cada habitación, pero tuvieron que aceptar la decisión de dirección.

Luego les contó que habitación les pertocaba a cada chico y después de esto los dejo abandonados porque tenía "Cosas mas importantes que hacer".

De una habitación apareció otro chico, que les comunicó que sus maletas estaban en la entrada.

Por su parte, Liam hizo lo mismo, pero cuando hubo terminado en lugar de irse empezó ha hablar con las chicas y lanzarles miraditas.

A ellas les hizo mucha gracia, en especial a Lily y sus amigas, que es a las que ponía más atención.

Al final Kathy y Caroline se fueron disimuladamente con las otras chicas a buscar sus maletas, perlo Lily aprovechó la ocasión: hacia mucho que no podía ligar con ningún chico de Hogwarts porque todos, sin excepción, estaban bajo la amenaza de James Potter de que si tocaba un pelo a Lily Evans lo pagarían muy caro.

-O sea –dijo Liam- que eres de Hogwarts… ¿Y como es eso?- preguntó mientras los dos entraban en la habitación que le correspondía a Lily.

La pelirroja no se percató de que las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rosa chillón. Ni de que todos los muebles eran nuevos, incluso su cama, y estaban en perfecta armonía con cada detalle de la sala. No se fijó en las mil y una fotos de una bonita chica rubia que aparecían por doquier en diferentes vestidos y expresiones.

-Pues es muy bonito- contestó distraída por el contacto visual- el jardín es mucho más grande que este- siguió más que distraída- y en primavera esta muy hermoso. Aunque haya ciertas cosas que molestan mucho a una- comentó más para si misma que para el chico, refiriéndose a James.

La expresión de James molestando a alguien se le vino a la cabeza. Esa risita de victoria que ponía cada ver que ganaba un partido o le salía bien una broma.

La voz de Liam la volvió a la realidad.

-Ajá… ¿Pero sabes que creo que es lo mas hermoso que hay en Hogwarts?- comentó él, acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sin poder resistirse.

-Tus ojos- comentó el dándole un beso.

-¡LIAM!- gritó una chica desde la entrada de la habitación- ¡TU!- señaló a Lily- ¡No te acerques a él, guarra!

Los dos chicos se separaron de golpe. Acababa de entrar la propietaria de la habitación, la chica rubia que aparecía por doquier, Beverly Amory sacando fuego por la boca.

-Beverly –empezó él en un tono cansino- Hace ya dos meses que cortamos¿Quieres dejarme hacer mi vida en paz?

-¡Oh! Haz tu vida en paz, mientras no te vengas a liar con zorras en mi habitación- Lily la fulminó con la mirada- ¡Y ahora fuera los dos de aquí!- empezó a tirarles los libros que tenía en su escritorio, así que no tuvieron mas remedio que salir escopeteados.

Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta, los dos empezaron a reírse sin saber bien porque.

Kathy y Caroline, acababan de llegar, preguntaban el motivo de tanta risa cuando la puerta del nuevo dormitorio de Lily se abrió.

-¡Me las pagaras puta pelirroja!- gritó Beverly y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Empezamos bien…- murmuró Lily sin saber si estar preocupada o divertirse aún más, mirando a Liam, que se reía un poco aún.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

Bien, hasta aquí el segundo cap, escrito con muchas prisas!

No tengo tiempo de contestar los rr  pero muchísimas gracias a las que me los dejaron¡me animasteis a escribir!

Eri


	3. Preparando venganzas

**Preparando venganzas**

-¿Qué? –exclamó James totalmente perplejo- ¿Qué Lily se ha liado con ese capullo?

-Eso me ha contado Kathy –le contestó Sirius, sin prestar mucha atención.

Acababan de reunir a todos los alumnos (tanto los propios de Dupont como los recién llegados) para hacerles un pequeño discurso.

Se encontraban en una especie de teatro situado en el interior del edificio donde estaban las clases y el comedor.

Era una gran sala llena de sillones de terciopelo, donde se encontraban sentados todos los alumnos (separados según el sexo), en el fondo de la cual había un escenario en el que se encontraban todos los profesores del colegio.

En ese momento hablaba la directora, una mujer algo vieja, de pelo canoso, piel arrugada y amarillenta, vestida con un traje de enormes flores tropicales.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de haber acogido aquí a los alumnos de intercambio, y ofrecerles la posibilidad de ver otro tipo de educación, distinta a la que reciben ellos… –la pobre mujer hablaba pero no era escuchada por nadie.

Todas las alumnas hablaban con cuchicheos y los alumnos echaban alguna cabezadita o hacían comentarios ingeniosos que solo les hacían reír a ellos mismos.

-Ahora mismo me voy ha hablar con ella- murmuró afirmativamente James.

Él y los demás se habían situado en la punta más oscura de la sala, y como todos los profesores estaban en el escenario nadie los vigilaba.

Sirius lo animó mientras Remus ponía los ojos en blanco e intentaba inútilmente persuadirlo.

James fue avanzando medio agachado por entre la pared y la última fila de sillones, algunos alumnos se fijaron en él y lo siguieron con la mirada sin hacer el menor comentario.

Cuando llegó al pasillo vacío que separaba chicos de chicas se tiró al suelo y fue avanzando cual serpiente por la selva.

Sirius, Remus y algunos alumnos se tuvieron que aguantar las ganar de reírse con todas sus fuerzas, ya que era obvio que él pretendía hacerlos reír.

Entonces fue cuando algunas chicas vieron que un chico se acercaba hacia allí.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó divertida una chica de unos trece años cuando él se paró detrás de su sillón.

-¿Puedes decirle a Lily Evans que venga aquí?- la chica se le dedico una mirada de interrogación, ya que no sabia quien era ella- Es esa pelirroja que hay delante de ti. La de la melena larga ¿La ves?

La chica se inclinó un poquito y le dio un toquecito en el hombro a Lily, que se giró disgustada, pues seguía con entusiasmo el discurso de la veterana directora, y su mueca de disgusto empeoró cuando vio que detrás de la cabeza de la chica asomaba la de James, con una sonrisa de lo mas inocente.

Lily fue hacía donde estaba el chico, también medio agachada, haciendo que Kathy, Caroline y un par de chicas mas de voltearan a mirar.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Lily con una mueca de aburrimiento sentándose en el suelo. Él la imitó.

-Cuéntame que has hecho con el melenitas ese.

Lily se concentró en pensar quien podía ser el "melenitas" pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que James hablaba de Liam.

-¿Y a ti que mas te da?- preguntó ella, algo molesta.

-Huy, me da mucho… ¿Qué se supone que haces liándote con un tío que acabas de conocer el primer día que estamos aquí?- terminó con desprecio.

-Oh, perdona Potter, pero tú has hecho cosas muy peores con chicas que ni sabes como se llamaban.

-Perdona, pero yo soy un chico.

-Perdona, pero eso no te da mas derecho ha hacer este tipo de cosas.

El volumen de la conversación fue aumentando, cosa que provocó mas cabezas giradas hacía ellos.

-Mejor hablamos luego ¿vale?- le dijo Lily, que se empezaba a sentir molesta por las miradas de la gente.

-Bueno- repuso él alargando la "o", la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, y el aprovechó ese momento para darle un beso en la mejilla y volver corriendo hacia su sitio.

-¡ESTÚPIDO!- chilló Lily, muy cabreada, con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos los alumnos al completo se giraron para ver que había pasado, y hasta algunos se levantaron.

Aún así la directora, medio sorda, siguió con su discurso.

Lily volvió a su silla más roja que un tomate.

-…Espero que saquen provecho de todos los días que van a pasar aquí. Ahora les agradecería mucho a los alumnos propios del colegio que se marcharan, ya que unos profesores se tienen que quedar ha hablar con los alumnos de intercambio.- terminó la directora.

Hubo un aumento progresivo del volumen de todas las conversaciones y comentarios.

Los alumnos de Dupont empezaron a desfilar fuera del teatro mientras que los de Hogwats y los del Rozenblade se quedaron allí.

-¿Por qué has gritado, loca?- preguntó Caroline algo divertida.

-Ese degenerado de Potter…- empezó a murmura Lily, aún cabreada.

-¿Te ha metido mano?- preguntaron a la vez Kathy y Caroline, emocionadas.

-¡Me ha besado!- las dos chicas se exaltaron más.

-¿Con lengua?- volvieron a preguntar al unísono.

-En la mejilla…

-Bah…- murmuró Kathy como señal de aburrimiento, y se fue a buscar a Jadyn que se encontraba sentada sola unas filas delante suyo.

-Tampoco hay para tanto chica…- comentó Caroline. Grabe error. Lily la miró furiosa y se fue a sentarse en la primera fila, sola- Es como un cría a veces…

-Ya me lo parece- murmuró una voz masculina.

James y los demás habían ido hasta donde estaban las chicas, y se sentaron en la misma fila que Caroline.

A los tres Gryffindor se les había unido otro chico de Hogwarts, se llamaba Dave Simmons Era un chico muy alto, de melenita negra muy bien peinada, un piercing en el labio con forma de aro, y unos penetrantes ojos oscuros.

Desde el primer curso en Hogwarts iba detrás de Kathy, con muy poco disimulo, pero como para ella solo era un amigo más tubo que resignarse a seguir siéndolo.

Saludó a Caroline con la mano y se sentó en la silla, a veces era muy callado e introvertido, y en esos días era mejor dejarle en paz.

-¿Qué hace Lily ahí sola?- preguntó Sirius, mientras le hacia señas a Kathy para que viniera con Jadyn a sentarse con ellos.

-Se cabreó por culpa de James- contestó Caroline, mientras el aludido ponía cara de no haber roto ningún plato- Si, tú tú- acusó ella, riéndose un poco mientras le daba una collejita.

James intentó poner cara de arrepentido.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- preguntó Matt, medio escondido detrás de una silla.

-No, no te queremos, fuera de aquí- bromeó Remus. Matt se sentó a su lado haciéndose el ofendido.

Kathy y Jadyn llegaron unos segundos después, y se sentaron entre Sirius y Matt, respectivamente.

Justo en el momento en que se cerraron las puertas de la sala, en el estrado aparecieron dos magos.

Uno era el profesor suplente que tenían en Hogwarts: un hombre viejo, aburrido, que sustituía a algún profesor cuando este estaba indispuesto.

Los alumnos le llamaban "el Multiusos" ya que tanto podía impartir una clase de vuelo para los alumnos de primero, como una clase de pociones para los de séptimo. En realidad se llamaba George Capewell.

Y el otro, según les contaron Matt y Jadyn, era el profesor suplente en Rozenblade; una copia casi exacta del de Hogwarts, unos años más joven, pelirrojo, sin mote, y con un nombre distinto: Phillip Jones.

Los dos profesores les dedicaron una larga conferencia de dos horas y media para contarles cuales asignaturas harían con los de Dupont, como harían las mágicas y otras cosas, a las que nadie, a excepción de Lily, dedicó el mínimo de atención.

Cuando por fin salieron eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y, aunque no habían comido nada desde el desayuno en el tren, nada indicaba que lo fueran ha hacer.

Decidieron ir todos juntos a explorar los grandes jardines del colegio pues no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

-¡Lily!- llamó Kathy- no he entendido absolutamente nada de lo que dijo Multiusos y Multiusos-dos- dijo refiriéndose a los profesores suplentes.

Lily se giró molesta, ya que nunca nadie escuchaba lo que decían los profesores, solo ella.

Iba ha echarle la regañina de siempre a Kathy, cuando se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los allí presentes había entendido o escuchado nada, y todos la observaban con cara de circunstancias.

-Haber… con los de Dupont haremos educación física, dibujo, lengua inglesa y matemáticas, que según dicen es lo mas fácil que encontraron para nosotros. Y durante las horas lectivas que tengamos libres tendremos que ir a la biblioteca, donde nos han preparado un aula para que podamos hacer las clases mágicas sin que nadie se de cuenta- explicó la pelirroja, de carretilla y casi sin coger aire.

-Hey hey, un momento. ¿Y no haremos mas que hacer clase?- preguntó Sirius, medio desesperado y con una mueca de angustia fingida.

-No- contestó Remus, que en el fondo había prestado algo de atención- Los fines de semana si queremos podremos salir de aquí, mientras no nos escapemos ni volvamos a Hogwarts- dijo con una risilla.

-Ey, ahora que caigo… -empezó James- y tú cuando vas a ver a tu… tu…- Parecía que no iba a encontrar la palabra adecuada pues hacia raros gestos y movimientos con las manos.

-¿Novia?- ayudó el aludido.

Remus llevaba saliendo con una chica de quince años llamada Sarah Taylor desde finales del último curso.

Todo había empezado como una tontería pero al final terminaron saliendo en serio, aunque a sus amigos aún les costaba entender que un Merodeador durara tanto tiempo con una chica.

-Hablamos con Dumbledore y dice que la va a dejar salir los domingos y venir a Londres- Remus mostró una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Vaya morro… ¿Y a mi no me dejan ir a visitar a Snape? O que me lo manden aquí. Ya le hecho de menos…-murmuró Sirius con desesperación fingida.

Todos se rieron, menos Matt y Jadyn que no entendieron el chiste. Sirius les hizo un pequeño resumen

-Es que le quiero mucho, y si no lo veo no se a quien gastarle bromas.

-Por cierto, chicas, ¿Habéis terminado ya de arreglar vuestras cosas?- preguntó Lily en un tono algo amenazante.

Quería estar algo más lejos de James, quizá unos dos quilómetros, porque el chico no paraba de lanzarle miraditas.

Las tres negaron con la cabeza, por lo que decidieron ir a deshacer las maletas.

-Vale, muy bonito, nos dejan tirados, para variar- se quejó Sirius- James… como creo que ese tal… ¿Ian?- comentó, refiriéndose a Liam- se ha pasado un poquitín, y resulta que comparte habitación conmigo, ¿que te parece si le preparamos alguna bromita?

-Claro Sirius, ¿Y con que exactamente? Te recuerdo que no llevamos ningún de nuestros objetos especiales para bromas- contestó James, mosqueado, sentándose en el césped de los jardines.

Sirius mostró la sonrisa mas pícara que pueda existir en toda la historia.

-Cielos- murmuró Remus, temiendo lo peor, pero sin poder esconder una sonrisa de emoción.

Fueron corriendo hasta los dormitorios de los chicos y cuando llegaron al del moreno, y este abrió su maleta, la sorpresa no fue poca.

Sirius había conseguido camuflar todo tipo de polvos, líquidos y sustancias mágicas, que bien combinados podían ser muy útiles para gastar bromas.

-¿Cómo conseguiste pasarlo?- preguntó muy emocionado James- ¡Eres un genio Padfoot!- y empezó a dar saltos de alegría mientras sacudía a su amigo.

-Fue fácil, pero me guardaré los detalles para mi mismo y mi ayudante.

-¿Ayudante?- preguntó Remus intrigado.

-Kathy me ayudó a pasarlo- contestó flojito- pero bien, ¿Qué te parece si le decoramos un poco al ropa al pavo ese?- preguntó Sirius cogiendo una especie de rotulador y llenándolo de un líquido mucoso de color verde- James, te concedo los honores- le lanzó el rotulador, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y abría el armario de Liam- Adelante.

Cogió unos pantalones tejanos nuevos, que aún llevaban la etiqueta de la tienda.

-Kathy… Esta habitación que te ha tocado es tremendamente horrenda…- murmuró Caroline, cuando ella, Kathy, Lily y Jadyn entraron a la habitación de la aludida.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de fucsia chillón, los muebles eran rosas con topos blancos, la cama era de dosel, todo conjuntado en rosas, fucsias i blancos, en el suelo había una gran alfombra peluda con forma de corazón, y en una pared…

-¡Cielos! ¡Si el rubiales ese es Derek!- señaló Lily tres grandes pósteres del delegado de curso en una pose un tanto obscena y semidesnudo.

-¿De quien es esta horrorosidad?- murmuró Jadyn alterada, sin voz casi del susto que daba entrar allí- Si tienes pesadillas dejo que vengas a dormir conmigo.

-De una tal Cloe- explicó Kathy, con pesadez- que van con la de la habitación de Lily…

-¡Ahg! esa especie de…- empezó Lily, justo en el momento que se abría la puerta.

-¡AH!- chilló Beverly, entrando a la habitación seguida por su fiel sequito de amigas: Roxxy y Cloe- Haber Cloe, dime que hace la zorra pelirroja aquí, porque ¿Sabes? Me acaba de dar un susto que… buff… es que, o sea, ¡me saldrán canas!

Las cuatro alumnas magas se miraron atónitas, sin saber si reírse o tomárselo mal, en especial Lily.

-Haber, o sea- empezó Lily imitando el tono de voz de Beverly- digo, no se de que te quejas, si con el pelo blanco estarías la mar de hermosa- "ojala tuviera aquí mi varita" pensó con resignación Lily- porque ¿Sabes? Este color tuyo tan… colorido, como que no eh chica, mejor un blanco vieja centenaria, así irías a conjunto con el abrigo- Beverly llevaba un abrigo peludo blanco muy corto.

-¡Ay!- volvió a chillar Beverly- ¡No llevamos ni un día juntas y tu sola presencia me agota! Me voy a cenar, y cuando nos encontremos, ¡No me dirijas la palabra! O sea, ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Ni me mires!

-O sea, no. No te preocupes- repuso Lily, aún imitando su tono de voz. Sus amigas estaban detrás suyo tronchándose- O sea, no lo iba a hacer, ¡A lo mejor me pegar algo peligroso!

Beverly volvió a soltar un chillido de los suyos, y luego salió rápidamente de la habitación.

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

Fic escrito con muchas prisas :P no tengo tiempo de corregin las respuestas de los review, xk es tarde y tengo que irme a dormir, pero creo k se entiendo!! MUCHISIMOS BESOS A TODOS LOS K ME ESTEIS LEYENDO!! OwO

**sara fenix black: **gracias por el review nn me alegra que te gustara tnto la descripción se siriusin! Muchos besos!

**remmy-ro:** tambien me alegra que te gustara y espero que siga gustandote!

**Pekelittrell:**  muchisimas gracias mi lectora!!

**Eileen Bowen:** hola chiki!! ;) pos nada, k gracias x el review XD y k spero a k pongas tu fic! Ncantada d conocerte!:P a mi tmpoco me gustan las tonas XD

**LadyCornamenta: **pos espero k te guste como voy continuando :O si crees que puedes mandarme alguna idea, x mi encantada ;). Y... si hay o no parejas... pos esk no me gusta k se sepa:P prefieron k os vayáis aciendo ideas (aunk sten mal xd) muchas gracias por el review!!

**Lina-Chan:** pos ya intentare hacerlos mas largos! Muchos besos (K)

**Jessy: **me alegra de que te guste :P

Eri


	4. Nuevos sentimientos

**Nuevos sentimientos**

-Hola chicos- saludó animada Kathy cuando se encontraron todos, menos los dos alumnos irlandeses, en la entrada del colegio- ¿Ha cenar?- preguntó contenta, pensando en la comida que les esperaba dentro.

Encima de cada cama habían encontrado sus horarios y, por suerte, pudieron comprobar con alegría que al fin comerían alguna cosa.

-Ajá- contestó Remus.

Entraron todos en el edificio, llegando a un gran Hall con sillones, cortinas y alfombras de terciopelo carmín. Una gran lámpara de araña dorada colgaba en el techo.

De los dos lados de la sala subían unas grandes escaleras hasta el piso de arriba, y en el fondo, frente a la puerta de entrada, había una gran puerta.

En medio de la sala esperaban los dos alumnos de curso, Derek y Liam. Este último sonrió disimuladamente a Lily cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, mientras Derek hablaba, más simpático y alegre, con los otros alumnos magos que habían llegado para cenar.

-Haber, dos cositas y os dejo ir a cenar- comentó animadamente Derek- subiendo por la escalera del a izquierda hay las aulas de quinto, sexto y séptimo, por las que tenéis que ir vosotros, más el aula de dibujo, y por la escalera de la derecha las aulas de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto. Todos tenéis que ir al mismo grupo que vuestro compañero de habitación, y por cualquier duda nos buscáis a nosotros dos, que somos los delegados de curso.

A medida que explicaba iba señalando a un lugar y a otro.

-En la puerta que hay detrás de mí- prosiguió- está el comedor, donde solo se puede ir en las horas de comer. La biblioteca y el gimnasio son de uso exclusivo, solo para clases. No podéis ir allí ni a comer, ni a beber, ni a fumar, ni ha hacer guarradas- comentó mirando la cara de espabilado de Sirius al oír que de normal esos sitios estarían vacíos- ya que si os pillan el castigo será tremendo ¿Lo entendisteis todo?- hubo un asentimiento general- Vale, pues ya podéis ir a cenar.

El comedor era una gran sala de paredes blanca y suelo de mármol claro y brillante.

Había muchas mesas de diez personas repartidas por toda la sala, y en medio se encontraba una larga mesa llena de todo tipo de comidas y bebidas. Se suponía que los alumnos tenían que ir a coger lo que quisieran para comer pero, por alguna razón extraña, había alumnos que "disponían" de servicio propio: chicos y chicas vestidos de camareros les traían la comida única y exclusivamente a ellos.

-Me gusta más en Hogwarts- comentó tristemente Remus, observando con malicia como una chica la traía su plato a otra- hay más igualdad- explicó.

-Claro Remus, la igualdad- afirmó Sirius, mirando hambriento un plato de patatas- pero primero la comida- dicho esto fue a paso rápido hacia la mesa, con la vista fija, esta vez, en un plato de carne.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana de un jueves que amaneció claro y sin una nube, haciendo que la nieve que quedaba de la última nevada brillara con una intensidad deslumbrante.

Sirius se desveló por culpa de que su compañero de habitación había abierto las ventanas y entraba mucha luz.

Como habían llegado el día anterior y esa era la primera noche que pasó en su nueva cama, durmió fatal: las camas de Dupont eran mil veces más incomodas que las de Hogwarts, además por las noches estaban frías, ya que no había elfos que calentaran las camas antes de ir a dormir.

Su compañero de habitación, Liam, acababa de volver de la ducha con una toalla atada en la cintura.

Sirius se acordó del regalito que tenía preparado en el armario, y se giró disimuladamente para tener mejor visión de lo que, seguramente, ocurriría a continuación.

Liam se puso unos boxers negros, luego abrió la puerta del armario y sacó unos pantalones y…

El grito del chico fue prologando y agudo al ver que sus pantalones nuevos de Armani estaban cubiertos con una sustancia viscosa y verde, muy parecida a los mocos de alguien que tiene un catarro impresionante.

Sirius hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no echarse a reír. Tiró los pantalones al suelo, con asco, y cogió otros.

Comprobó con terror que estaba exactamente igual que los otros, cogió otros pantalones, pero también estaban llenos de "moco".

Tras vaciar todo el armario de pantalones sucios, maldiciendo a los del servicio de colada (ya que no encontraba otra explicación) encontró unos que estaban limpios: unos pantalones piratas de cuadros escoceses rosas y blancos, que habían utilizado dos años atrás por Carnaval.

Le iban pequeñísimos, pero no tenía otro remedio que ponerse aquellos, ya que los del día anterior los acababa de lanzar por el conducto de lavandería.

Sirius vio como la primera parte del plan había concluido a la perfección.

Seguramente James, que se encontraba en la habitación continua, estaría disfrutando de lo lindo ya que el grito lo habría despertado.

Ahora la parte B del plan estaba apunto de empezar.

-¡Pero que coño es esto!- gritó muy cabreado Liam, al comprobar que todas las camisetas se encontraban en el mismo estado que los pantalones y, al igual que en los pantalones, solo había una camiseta limpia: una de color café y naranja, con un escrito detrás que ponía "ORGULLO GAY", que además no era suya.

Liam, cada vez mas cabreado, se puso aquello, y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas.

-Pues esto es lo único que encontré en el armario- le explicó Liam a Lily, cuando se encontraron para entrar a desayunar- y aún no me explico que ha pasado- terminó algo angustiado por el estado de su querida ropa.

-No te preocupes, seguro que lavándolo se va- comentó Lily pensativa, que ya tenía una idea de lo que había ocurrido- Por cierto, es que después de lo de ayer no me hablo con Beverly, y no se a que grupo tengo que ir.

-Vas al mismo que yo, no te preocupes. Creo que todos los que venís de Jobarts- explicó, defiriéndose a Hogwarts, a lo que Lily puso los ojos en blanco- vais a la misma clase ¿Vamos a comer?- y sin esperar respuesta entró al salón. De pronto se quedó quieto, y se volteó- Por cierto, ¿no deberías llevar, al menos, la americana del uniforme?- y señaló la ropa de Lily.

Esta se percató de que se había puesto ropa normal, cuando encima de su escritorio estaba claramente el uniforme de Dupont esperando a que se lo pusiera.

Las normas indicaban llevar al menos la americana de color carmín que formaba parte del uniforme de Dupont.

La pelirroja salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

De la habitación contigua a la suya salieron Kathy y Caroline, que al parecer buscaban a la pelirroja, con el uniforme al completo.

Una americana corta, de corte muy femenino, color carmín con unos pequeños adornos dorados en las solapas y los puños. Al igual que os botones, también dorados, y con una D en el pecho.

Debajo llevaban una camisa larga de color blanco, con los botones de color carmín y una doble raya del mismo color en las puntas. Y luego llevaban una falda plisada carmín con las mismas rallas doradas que la americana.

En los pies unos calcetines blancos y, como el calzado se podía escoger, Kathy llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negro y Caroline unos zapatos de charol negros planos.

-No me lo digas- dijo Caroline, ante la cara de susto de Lily- James se ha plantado en tu habitación esta noche para…- calló ante la mirada asesina de Lily- era una broma.

-Me olvidé del uniforme- contestó cortante la pelirroja.

-A saber en que estarías pensando- comentó la morena.

-No es difícil saberlo, pensaba en un chico cuyo nombre empieza por L y termina por IAM- contestó Kathy, juntando las manos y mirando al cielo, imitando a una enamorada.

Lily les dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica y entró en su habitación a toda prisa, saliendo cinco minutos después con el uniforme entero puesto.

-¡Vamos!- comentó alegremente a sus amigas.

Fueron hacia el salón hablando sobre chicos, en especial el tema Liam/James, que Kathy y Caroline encontraban la mar de divertido.

Al llegar al edificio principal se encontraron con James y Sirius, casi tumbados por el suelo de la risa que tenían. Con ellos estaba Remus, que intentaba hacer ver que ni los oía ni los veía.

Al ver eso Lily se acordó del tema de la ropa de Liam, y lo relacionó, sin ningún tipo de duda: Era obra de James Potter.

Avanzó amenazante hacia el chico, que estaba apoyado a la pared de la entrada del edificio.

-¡Potter! Se que has sido tú- acusó Lily cruzándose de brazos- No quiero que vuelvas ha hacer nada por el estilo, ¿Me oyes?

James dejó de reírse y se puso recto.

-¿Qué he hecho?- preguntó seriamente acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Lo de la ropa de Liam- James puso cara de no saber que hablaba, aunque se podía ver claramente que se aguantaba la risa con todas sus fuerzas- En Hogwarts no hay ningún chico que se me acerque por tu culpa, ¡Pero aquí no será igual! No lo voy a permitir.

-¿Y que harás?- preguntó el chico algo molesto y olvidándose de la risa.

-Cada vez que tu le hagas algo a él, yo te haré algo a ti- sentenció ella, mientras le daba la espalda y se iba.

-¿Es una amenaza?- preguntó James, entre atónito y divertido.

-¡Es un aviso!- grito ella, mirándolo con desprecio por encima del hombro, para luego seguir yéndose hacia el comedor.

Sus dos amigas se quedaron pasmadas, mirándose la una a la otra, mientras que Sirius se reía aún más fuerte y Remus analizaba lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Tenéis que ponerle más ganas!- gritó cabreada con todas sus fuerzas Helen Doherty la profesora de gimnasia de Dupont.

Era una mujer de pelo corto y muy morena, que debía tener unos cuarenta años largos, y les gritaba a sus alumnos que jugaban a fútbol.

O, más bien, miraban como la pelota pasaba de unas piernas a otras mientras que los porteros contaban los agujeros que había en las redes de cada portería.

Lily, que era la que más sabía de qué iba la cosa aparte de Caroline, pues eran las únicas hijas de muggles, intentaba hacer algo, pero la poca colaboración de sus compañeros no ayudaba.

Detrás de ella estaba James, dando botes e ignorando la pelota ya que en ese momento su único objetivo era molestar a la pelirroja por la amenaza de la mañana.

Remus estaba parado en medio del campo, atónito, siguiendo a la pelota con la vista y totalmente perdido en el juego. Los deportes no eran lo suyo.

Kathy, que perseguía la pelota sin saber que hacer

-¡Estoy muerta!- le comentó Kathy a Caroline.

La castaña jadeaba mientras que la morena, apoyada en la pared y de brazos cruzados, esbozó una sonrisilla cínica.

-No aguantaré- empezó Kathy. Llevaban casi media hora de partido, y ese día les tocaba dos horas seguidas. Iba a proseguir pero un grito llamó su atención.

-¡La pelota!- gritó Sirius mientras la chutaba con todas sus fuerzas, ya que hacia unos minutos que acababa de cogerle el tranquillo al juego, que en un primer momento no conocía de nada.

La pelota fue subiendo y subiendo, hasta que impactó contra el techo y luego, como todo lo que sube, descendió, con la mala pata de que le dio en toda la cara a Kathy, que miraba como subía la pelota.

Cuando la pelota impactó contra su cara la chica perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo bocabajo.

Unos instantes después de darse contra el suelo se levantó temblando con la cara llena de sangre que le salía de la nariz y de un corte en la boca.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Sirius cuando se acercó a la chica- Profe, ¿Puedo acompañarla a la enfermería?- Helen Doherty se lo miró enfadada, no le gustaba que nadie le interrumpiese una clase por lo que fuera, pero Sirius le dedicó una mirada de perrito perdido, que le llegó casi al corazón y cedió.

Kathy iba andando sin mirar al suelo, mientras con los dedos de la mano derecha se presionaba un poco la nariz, para cortar la hemorragia, y con la manga de la camisa del chándal se tapaba el labio.

Acababan de salir del gimnasio en dirección al edificio principal.

-Pareces un vampiro- murmuró Sirius.

Por culpa del susto había quedado algo pálida y, con toda la boca y la ropa llena de sangre, daba esa imagen.

-Y tú pareces un acosador sexual- murmuró ella, algo molesta, con la boca llena de sangre y mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-¡Ah! Pensaba que parecía un chico bueno que acompaña a un intento de vampiro fallido a la enfermería, pero me has descubierto…- cogió a Kathy en brazos y la levantó del suelo y hecho a correr.

-¡Bájame!- ordenó ella, mientras Sirius se reía a pleno pulmón.

-Como quieras- y la tiró en medio de la nieve que se amontonaba en los bordes del camino- Como cuando tenías cinco años- contó con los dedos.

Se conocían de pequeños, ya que sus familias eran las dos de sangre pura.

-Me haces esto desde que tenía cuatro, so tonto- se quejó ella, tirándole nieve en la cara- Vamos a la enfermería, o te haré comer nieve hasta el día del juicio final. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?- Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Esos dos han desaparecido, ¿no?- comentó James, mientras salían del gimnasio, en dirección a la biblioteca, para hacer la clase de Pociones junto con los alumnos del Rozenblade, que no habían visto en toda la mañana ya que iban en grupos distintos.- A saber que estarán haciendo…

-James, Sirius ya te ha comentado muchas veces que, aunque en su caso parezca imposible, Kathy es solo, única y exclusivamente su amiga- contestó Remus, algo molesto- Mira allí están Lily y Caroline- dijo saludando a la última con la mano, mientras la pelirroja mataba a James con la mirada.

Entraron en la biblioteca comentando la clase de gimnasia y, al llegar a la segunda planta, se encontraron con Multiusos que les indico el protocolo a seguir para esa clase: tenían que ajuntarse en grupos mixtos de cuatro personas, a poder ser dos chicos y dos chicas, por lo que James, Remus, Caroline y Lily terminaron sentados en este orden delante de una humeante marmita.

Pasados diez minutos Multiusos-dos entró en la sala y, tras un movimiento de varita, apareció una pizarra con las indicaciones de qué tenían que preparar.

Segundos después los dos profesores se encontraban sentados en una silla leyendo el Periódico Profético.

-¿Y Kathy?- preguntó Caroline, echando un vistazo en toda la sala.

-A saber…- murmuró Lily, mientras cortaba los pétalos de una margarita azul con un cuchillo, como quien corta un roble de cinco metros de diámetro.

-Lily, pareces una psicópata…- murmuró Remus, quitándole el cuchillo- Trae- y siguió con el trabajo de ella, mientras la pelirroja contemplaba como hervía el agua en el caldero, imaginando como meter a James dentro y así poder cumplir su venganza personal por todas las citas chafadas, chicos asustados y otras cosas causadas por el "amor" que sentía él hacia ella.

-¡Estate quieta joder!- ordenó Sirius con un poco de algodón en una mano y una botellita de desinfectante en la otra. Kathy se encontraba entre él y una silla, que usaba pare defenderse- No seas cría, ¿Cómo quieres que te cure sin que duela? No tengo la varita, ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah, pero a mi eso no me lo vuelves a acercar, ¡Especie de masoquista desinfectador!

-¡Pero que coño dices!- se cabreó él- Si no hemos encontrado la enfermería no es culpa mía, pero si lo es que te diese con la pelota, por lo tanto ven aquí y deja la silla en su sitio.

Kathy lo miró desafiante una vez mas, para luego ceder y sentarse en la cama, mientras él a su vez se sentaba delante de ella en la silla.

-Vale, como has podido comprobar, esto escuece, pero no es culpa mía. Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que si no te lo curo, luego te escocerá mucho mas que ahora- Kathy levantó la cabeza para que le pasara el algodón empapado de desinfectante por enésima vez por los labios.

En cuanto el algodón entró en contacto con la piel le empezó a temblar el labio, pero aguantó sin pegar a Sirius (situación que había ocurrido los últimos diez intentos).

-¡Ves! ¡Ya está!- anunció él- ahora solo falta poner esta tirita, que hará que no se infecte- cogió una pequeña tira de color blanco y se la pegó con cuidado encima del labio.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro en silencio e instintivamente Sirius se acercó a ella y la besó.

En un primer momento ella no le molestó, pero de pronto le vino una imagen a la cabeza de ellos dos cuando tenían seis años jugando en el jardín de su casa, y de pronto recordó que con quien se estaba besando era con su mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón.

Lo empujó con fuerza y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin decir nada o siquiera mirarlo.

…Unos profundos ojos azules, rodeados por una fina capa de maquillaje rojo, que era más oscuro cuanto más cerca del ojo y más rosado al alejarse de estos. Una piel extremadamente pálida y suave, que resaltaba unos labios rojos. No podía apartar la vista.

-¿Remus?- preguntó Caroline, extrañada.

Seguramente había notado que la observaba desde hacia varios minutos, o seguramente había notado que no estaba con lo que hacía ya que había abandonado completamente los pétalos de margarita y se dedicaba a mover el cuchillo cual director de orquestra.

-Lo siento, me he despistado…- contestó él.

Al parecer nadie aparte de la aludida se había fijado en que hacia cosas extravagantes mientras la contemplaba: Lily y James estaban en la otra punta de la sala discutiendo disimuladamente desde a saber cuanto rato.

Caroline siguió mezclando la sustancia azul que había en el caldero.

¿Por qué se había fijado en ella? No tenía de que preocuparse, todo chico tiene su momento de debilidad ¿Verdad? Y aún menos tenía que tomarse eso como ¿Una traición? contra Sarah, la cual vería dentro de un par de días. Y las ganas que tenía de verla ¿Verdad?

Se abrió la puerta de la sala de golpe y sacó a Remus de sus pensamientos.

Como era previsible los profesores no se dieron cuenta de que Sirius entraba en la sala una hora mas tarde de la prevista, y se sentaba al lado de Remus, con un humor de perros.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el chico, al ver a su amigo tan alegre.

-¿Qué ocurre si, sin poder evitarlo, besas a una chica, y a esta no le gusta y se va sin decirte nada?- preguntó él, sin mirarlo.

-Pues que mejor no lo vuelvas a intentar…

-Y si esa chica es la persona que más bien te conoce, y has estado con ella desde que naciste, ¿Qué tienes que hacer?- preguntó levantando la vista, con mucha preocupación.

-Que mejor habla con ella, y elije si prefieres la amistad o el amor…

OwO bueno! Aquí está el capitulo 4! Es más larguito XD como me pedisteis algunas… ;)

Muchas gracias a: Eileen Bowen, Aurora22, Carla 07, Julieta, Sheral, NannyPotter y Jessy  me alegra mucho que os guste el fic ;) y me animáis a continuar!

Muchísimos besos a todos los que leéis.

Eri


	5. Pequeños problemas

**Pequeños problemas**

Otra vez atontado mirando esos ojos, esa piel, esos labios, ojala no estuvieran en un lugar publico ¡Ojala no tuviera novia! Espera, ¿Qué? Se le estaba yendo demasiado la cabeza con ese tema. Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza. Él estaba muy bien con Sarah, y ahora solo porque no la tenía delante no se fijaría en otra. Tenía que centrarse, tenía que decir…

-¡Basta!- gritó Remus, soltando la pluma y manchando el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo.

Era sábado noche y casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y de Rozenblade estaban en la biblioteca terminando los deberes se giraron para mirarlo, entre asustados e interesados.

-¿Qué te pasa Remus?- preguntó Caroline con un hilo de voz.

¿Ella tenía que preguntárselo? Pues pasaba que su sola presencia le… le… ¿Excitaba?

-Nada… es que… no sabía que poner y… nada… ¡Lo siento!- dijo para todo el mundo.

Y siguió garabateando en el papel, tan concentrado como pudo.

Caroline iba con una camisa de color rojo muy ajustada, por no hablar de unos tejanos oscuros que lo marcaban todo, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención (al menos la de Remus que por suerte o desgracia estaba sentado justo delante suyo, a menos de un metro de su cabeza) era el escote de la camisa. Llevaba el primer botón desabrochado, y las luces producían una sombra que parecía no tener fin y dejaba volar la imaginación del pobre Remus…

El chico se levantó, sin siquiera recoger sus cosas, y se fue de la biblioteca.

James miró a Caroline desconcertado, que a su vez le devolvió la mirada, mientras el resto de alumnos ni se daban cuenta de la desaparición del muchacho.

-Pues como antes has notado he decidido vengarme contra James- comentó Lily, dando vueltas por su habitación, mientras Kathy estaba tumbada en la cama con expresión ausente.

-Pero no se porqué lo hice… es mi amigo desde que soy pequeña y…- se plañía la otra sin prestar el mínimo de atención a su amiga.

-Tras reflexionar mucho rato he descubierto cual es la mejor táctica para hacerle sufrir…- siguió la pelirroja.

-Pero lo peor es que me ha gustado, que yo quería seguir… quería más…

-Mañana mismo voy a llevar a cabo el plan A de mi venganza… me voy a plantar en su habitación cuando salga de la ducha, porque James Potter siempre se ducha el domingo a las siete (Me pregunto como sabré yo esto, pero prefiero no acordarme) y…

-¿Hablo con él? Lily por favor… dame una solución…-pidió la castaña, mirando a la otra.

-Voy a provocarle y luego le dejaré con las ganas… ¡Que sufra!

-¡Lily! ¿Quieres hacerme caso?

-¿Qué te pasa, pesada?

-¡Sirius me ha besado!- Lily se la quedó mirando perpleja ante tal confesión- Y ahora no se que hacer… ¿Lo evito hasta que tenga las cosas más claras?- la pelirroja reflexionó unos segundos, para luego asentir con decisión.

-No puedes tirar una amistad de toda la vida así por las buenas…

-Dejaré pasar un tiempo, seguramente él hará como si nada… Mejor me espero un tiempo…

-Tengo que hablar con ella- sentenció Sirius, tras una larga conversa con James sobre el tema- No puedo dejar pasar ni un minuto mas- y se levantó en busca de Kathy.

James se quedó sentado con Caroline en la biblioteca, que había estado escuchando la historia de lo que había ocurrido entre Sirius y Kathy el día anterior, ya que la aludida no había comentado nada aún.

-Sinceramente, creo que queda claro que Kathy no quiere saber nada del tema ¿Por qué lo animaste?- preguntó Caroline, cuando Sirius ya se hubo ido.

-Porque es la primera vez que Sirius me pregunta algo relacionado con una chica. Y porque hace tiempo que a él le gusta ella.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?- preguntó asombrada por tal declaración.

-No, pero se le notaba. No veas como dejaba de verde al tío que se acercaba a ella, para después decir que era solo porque se preocupa por Kathy. Además, soy muy perspicaz para ver cuando a Sirius le interesa alguien, y te puedo asegurar que esta muy colgado de ella; aunque lo disimule- concluyó con aire interesante.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco e intentó olvidarse del tema para seguir con los deberes.

-¿Cómo que no puedo entrar?- protestó Sirius.

Se encontraba delante del edificio de las chicas, donde una gruesa y fortachona vigilante le impedía el paso.

-Pasadas las diez no se permite la entrada de ningún chico- la mujer miró al reloj- y son las diez y tres. Lo siento –y cerró la puerta.

Sirius dio una patada contra la pared y se sentó en el suelo, a lo mejor Kathy no estaba dentro y volvía en un rato.

Pasados unos diez minutos oyó como se acercaban unos pasos y unos segundos después apareció por la vuelta de la casa Roxxy, abrochándose la chaqueta y arreglándose el pelo.

Detrás de ella salió un chico de séptimo curso, que se despidió con prisa. Roxxy se quedó contemplando a Sirius.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con desprecio mientras hacia un movimiento con la cadera.

Sirius se levantó y pudo comprobar que casi era tan alta como él.

-Me espero- contestó él, cortante, no estaba de humor para hablar con flacuchas engreídas.

-¿Esperando a esa tal Holmes?- Sirius se sobresaltó- No es que esto sea una amenaza, pero aquí en Dupont está prohibido que haya cualquier tipo de relación… íntima… ¿Me entiendes, verdad?

-¿Y tú que supone que hacías ahí detrás?- acusó él. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo esa? Roxxy empezó a reírse.

-Yo solo avisaba… Pero es mejor que nadie sepa que habéis tenido una excursión de mas de una hora en tu habitación, porque se puede mal pensar, ¿Verdad?- prosiguió ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ya harto del tema. Estaba intentando acorralarle, pero, ¿Para que?

-De momento nada…- contestó ella con aire sensual, acercándose y clavándole el dedo indice en el pecho- Pero en un futuro voy a necesitar tu ayuda…

-¿Y crees que te voy ha ayudar?- preguntó él incrédulo- ¿Solo porque hayas visto que íbamos a mi habitación?

-Tengo pruebas, y te conviene no llevarme la contraria- Dicho esto entró en el edificio.

Sirius se quedó pasmado ¿De que iba esa tía? Miró al reloj, eran casi las diez y media, hora en que empezaba el toque de queda.

Seguramente Kathy hacia rato que estaba en su habitación. Volvió al edificio de los chicos, algo abatido.

En todo el día no la había visto, ¿Seria capaz de no haber ido ni a comer solo para no encontrarse con él?

-¡Remusin, Remustio! ¡Despiértate mi lobito!- gritó a pleno pulmón una chica sacudiendo al aludido.

Remus abrió los ojos sobresaltado, y sin querer, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Con la visión borrosa pudo comprobar como una chica sacaba la cabeza por encima de él. Le fue fácil reconocerla pues ese pelo de color fucsia era algo típico de ella.

Sarah Taylor se había espabilado para entrar en Dupont a las siete de la mañana, encontrar la habitación de su novio e intentar, sin éxito, matarle de un susto pero, pese a todo, Remus se alegró mucho de verla.

Sarah era una chica alta y delgada, de piel blanca, con las mejillas rojizas. Hacía unos meses le dio por teñirse el pelo, aunque siempre había usado colores naturales tenía en su habitación un gran lote con colores extravagantes y chillones, y tras una noche de borrachera después un partido de Gryffindor se levantó con el pelo veinte centímetros mas corto que la noche anterior y de un fucsia chillón, pero por suerte le gustó el cambio.

-¡Mi niño!- gritó emocionada saltando encima de él y empezó a darle besitos, mientras el pobre chico terminaba de despertarse.

El compañero de habitación de Remus, un chico serio, de pelo corto y oscuro, muy antipático y sarcástico, emitió un gruñido de enfado para que se fueran a otro lado.

Des de un primer momento no le quiso dirigir la palabra a Remus, así que en ese momento Remus, que de normal le hubiera sentado mal ese gruñido, se rió con más fuerza.

Remus convenció a Sarah para que le esperara fuera, y veinte minutos después salían del recinto de Dupont, cogidos de la mano y con un par de tostadas con dirección al centro de Londres (el colegio estaba situado en un barrio rico de la periferia).

Sarah no paraba de contarle cosas sobre Hogwarts, pero él no le prestaba atención, ya que tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

Justo en el momento en que se fijó por primera vez en Caroline pensó que era por la distancia que le separaba de Sarah, pero ahora, aún al tenerla a su lado, no conseguía quitarse a la morena de la cabeza.

Las cosas que mas le gustaban de Sarah, cosas que habían sido en muchas noches base de sueños no aptos para menores, en ese momento, eran insignificantes pues no conseguían eclipsar a la otra.

Ese pensamiento le daba mucha rabia, Remus quería a Sarah, de eso estaba seguro, ¿Entonces que era lo que le pasaba con la otra? ¿Seria que Sirius tenía razón con los de "en la variedad esta el gusto" y esas frases que le soltaba de vez en cuando?

Debió concentrarse tanto en sus pensamientos que olvidó donde estaba y con quien estaba. Por desgracia Sarah lo notó, ya que se descubrió en medio de Londres mientras ella lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué te encuentras mal?- preguntó algo preocupada- Has estado todo el rato muy callado- el chico cambió de tema con evasivas y luego se refugiaron del frío en un café.

-¿Dónde vas Sirius?- preguntó James, al ver que este había desayunado en cinco minutos y, aún con una tostada con mermelada en la boca, se ponía su larga chaqueta negra para salir fuera del comedor.

-A buscar a Kathy- dijo como pudo, y salió corriendo.

James se quedó solo, observando que ocurría si mezclabas café con gaseosa y lo metías en la cafetera de la que se servían los alumnos.

Pero antes de llegar a conocer el final de su pequeña broma del día un chico le dio un empujón.

James se giró molesto, pero al ver quien era sonrió.

-¡Buenas pirata!- saludó Matt, sentándose a su lado. Había llegado con Dave, al parecer se habían hecho amigos- ¿Qué haces?- en ese momento se oyó un quejido de asco, seguido por varias risas.

Un chico de tercero acababa de probar el "café" de James, y había arrojado su taza al suelo, asqueado.

James lo señaló:

-Eso- murmuró. Matt lo entendió mientras Dave se reía a carcajada limpia- Remus se ha ido a pasear con la novia, Sirius ha ido a buscar a Kathy, Lily me ha vuelto a decir que no quiere verme el pelo… ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta por Londres? Aunque sea _muggle_ alguna tienda de bromas habrá… ¡O sino siempre podemos intentar entrar en el Callejón Diagon!

Matt se animó enseguida con la idea de James, entre los dos terminaron de convencer a Dave que en un principio se mostró reacio, y tras coger un par de cosas básicas, emprendieron su excursión de reconocimiento del Londres _muggle_.

-Kathy, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero Sirius está en la puerta esperando ha que bajes, porque la mujer de recepción no le deja subir- anunció Caroline, feliz como ella sola, entrando en la habitación de Kathy.

Esta se encontraba tapaba por mantas y con la almohada en la cabeza, mientras Lily le tiraba de una pierna para que saliera.

-Kathy, no te puedes pasar aquí toda la vida, mañana hay clase y tendrás que hablar con él. Aparte que tienes que comer, ¡No puedes subsistir a base de galletas!- intentó persuadirla Lily, por enésima vez.

-¡NO! ¿Qué le diré cuando le vea? ¡No puedo salir!- y se hizo una bolita entre las mantas y la almohada.

-Está bien…- Lily miró a Caroline molesta, y la morena prosiguió.

-Quédate, ya te traeré algo de comida, pero piensa que le vas a decir, y vístete, porque conociendo a Black, seguro que encuentra alguna manera de entrar aquí- al oír eso, Kathy saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el armario a ponerse ropa normal.

Matt se reía como un poseso, apoyado a una farola, mientras lo transeúntes lo fulminaban con la mirada.

James le acababa de contar como llegaron a Dupont

-¿Y porque no la liáis mucho? Seguro que os devuelven enseguida a casa… ¡Yo os puedo ayudar!

James y Dave se miraron emocionados. El último había ido por propia voluntar, pero ese sitio empezaba a sacarle de quicio.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Dave, que no era muy imaginativo de normal.

James se concentró mientras avanzaba hacia un quiosco y cogía un diario del día.

-¡Ya se!- comunicó señalando una noticia donde aparecían unos secuestradores.- Acercaos…- dijo con aire misterioso- ¡Vamos a montar un secuestro!- los otros dos se quedaron estupefactos- ahora no puedo entrar en detalles, pero necesitamos pasamontañas y… ¿Qué usan los secuestradores?

La parejita se encontraba sentada en una cafetería con dos tazones de chocolate delante.

Sarah hablaba animadamente de nuevo, contándole que ahora que Sirius ni James estaban en Hogwarts, los profesores y algunos alumnos paseaban libremente, pero que todo el mundo echaba en falta a los Merodeadores.

Remus seguía con sus pensamientos puestos en Carolinas e intentaba disimularlo con una sonrisa amable y asintiendo de vez en cuando; Sarah cada vez se daba mas cuenta de que algo no iba como debía, pero aún así decidió disimular.

-¡Katherin Holmes haz el jodido favor de bajar de una puta vez!- gritó a pleno pulmón cuando, a las cinco de la tarde del domingo, Kathy seguía encerrada en su habitación.

-No creo que así la convenzas…-murmuró Lily.

Las dos amigas de Kathy hacia rato que observaban al moreno en todo de intentos frustrados para entrar en el edificio o hacer salir a la chica. Aparte de ellas había otros curiosos.

Al parecer Sirius no se había fijado en que lo observaban hasta que Lily habló.

-Vosotros- gritó a su fiel publico- ¿Qué no tenéis vida propia o que? ¡Compraos un bosque con enanitos y perdeos dentro!- algunos, por decencia, se fueron avergonzados, mientras que otros se fueron cabreados.

-Esto… Sirius…- lo llamó una voz desde la puerta del edificio. Al final Kathy había bajado, vestida con unos tejanos claros y un jersey a rallas rosas y blancas- Vamos ha hablar- y señaló un punto inconcreto detrás del chico.

:) espero que os guste este capitulo. Queria hacerlo mas largo :O pero al final me pareció excesivo y os he cortado por aquí…. ¿Qué le dirá Kathy a Sirius? secretito secretito… xD

Eileen Bowen:) me caes muuuuuuuuy bien y me alegra que te guste el fic! Muchos besitos bonita!

Jessy: tambien me alegra que te gustara  muchos besosss

LadyCornamenta: ya tendra sus momentos de debilidad… en el proximo cap!!

April Black: muchas gracias!!! espero que este tambien te haya gustado!

Pekelittrel (¿lo he escrito bien?:O): creo que el proximo capitulo te va a gustar :) (por lo que dices que te gustaria en tu review XD)

Carla07:O que es una remera??????? No eres la primera persona que me dice esto, y nunca nadie me lo explica bien! Gracias por el review!

Pues anda, hasta la proxima!

Feliz Navidad y Buen Año Nuevo a todos!

Eri


	6. El Trio Tonto

**El Trio Tonto**

-Vale… al final ha bajado- comentó Caroline mientras ella y la pelirroja veían como Sirius y Kathy se alejaban apresuradamente, buscando algún lugar tranquilo y poco transitado- ¿Qué crees que le va a decir?- Lily se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.

Las dos chicas entraron en el edificio haciendo sus suposiciones de lo que podría pasar entre esos dos.

De pronto Lily miró el reloj sobresaltada.

-¡Las cinco y media!- anunció con una cara de terror- ¡Caroline, vamos que me tienes que ayudar!- la morena no entendió nada, pero Lily la arrastró hasta su habitación y luego empezó a sacar ropa del armario- ¿Qué te parece esto?- Lily le enseñaba una camiseta negra muy ajustada y extremamente escotada, con media espalda al aire y una falda plisada a cuadros escoceses de tonos rojos.

-Que si sales así a la calle a lo mejor de quedas helada y que si te ve así James le da un infarto ¿No querrás matarlo?- comentó Caroline, con preocupación fingida y exagerada- ¿A que viene esto ahora?

-Es mi venganza contra James- comentó la pelirroja distraídamente, mientras buscaba sus botas negras.

-Lily, cariño, ¿Alguien te ha contado alguna vez que las venganzas acostumbran a querer molestar al otro? Porque, digo yo, no me parece que James se vaya a molestarse mucho si te ve así ¿O es que te plantaras así delante de la habitación de Liam con un cartelito que ponga "hazme tuya"?

-No, me plantaré así dentro de la habitación de James cuando él vuelva de la ducha- Lily se estaba vistiendo a toda prisa.

-Esto… Lily, me parece como un poco peligroso, ya sabes que los tíos a esta edad tienen la hormonas revolucionadas…- comentó Caroline, al tiempo que movía la mano en círculos dando a entender que era un tema largo.

-Que si que si, no te preocupes, ¿Qué te parece?- Lily estaba espectacular, toda vestida de negro y tonos rojos, le daba un aire muy sensual.

-Que no sales virgen de esa habitación- contestó Caroline encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, se abrigó bien con su abrigo largo, que por suerte camuflaría su ropa y le abrigaría del frío invernal.

Salió corriendo de la habitación sin despedirse de Caroline.

Esta se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Era bastante oscuro, pero aún así vio como la melena pelirroja de Lily avanzaba a toda velocidad por el jardín de Dupont y como a lo lejos se apreciaba a James entrando en el edificio de los chicos.

A veces la pelirroja sorprendía a todo el mundo ¿Cómo demonios sabía que James estaría en el edificio a esa hora? Decidió que darse una ducha era una muy buena idea y se dirigió a su habitación para buscar el albornoz.

-Y por favor no me vengas con la estupidez de "es que nuestra amistad es demasiado bonita para estropearla"- soltó Sirius, como final del discurso que, durante veinte minutos, le contó a Kathy para hacerle entender lo que sentía por ella.

La chica casi no se quedó con nada, porque la verdad era que Sirius estaba tan nervioso que no conseguía decir dos frases seguidas con lógica y sobre el mismo tema.

Al oír ese final, entendió que era su turno y que debía decirle si le quería del mismo modo o no.

-Sirius… yo…- empezó Kathy.

Pero se quedó cortada, unos metros detrás de Sirius se habían movido muchísimo unos matorrales y había podido ver con perfección lo que sería una mano levantándose

-¿Qué coño era eso?- Sirius se giró cabreado por el cambio de tema, pero vio también que los matorrales se movían sin cesar.

Los dos se miraron extrañados.

Sirius se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido hasta los matorrales y los apartó de golpe. La sorpresa fue total.

-¿Perdone, puedo subir?- preguntó Lily al vigilante que había en la entrada del edificio de los chicos.

-No- contestó este, de mal humor.

-Es que tengo que hablar con James Potter, ¿Le puede pedir que baje?- el vigilante asintió y luego entró en su habitación a buscar donde dormía James.

Ese momento fue el que aprovechó Lily para subir las escaleras a toda prisa y entrar en la habitación de James (previamente le había preguntado a Remus cual era).

Como supuso, la habitación estaba desierta.

Enseguida descubrió cual era el lado de habitación que "pertenecía" a James, pues estaba en el mismo estado que su dormitorio en Gryffindor; hecho un asco.

Cerró la puerta con la cerradura interior y esperó a que el moreno volviera de la ducha.

Se quitó el abrigo largo y se sentó en la cama de James; no sin antes arreglarla un poco.

Miró al reloj, eran las seis y media, como casi se cruzó con James en la entrada del edificio tubo que quedarse escondida mucho rato, por si las moscas.

Volvió a preguntarse como coño sabia ella que James se duchaba cada domingo de seis a siete, pero no consiguió acordarse. Aún así se quedó con la intriga de si se ducharía otros días; Supuso que sí, James no tenía mucha fama de guarro.

-Eso es porque nadie ha visto su habitación- murmuró para ella misma. Cogió un libro que había al lado de su cama y empezó a leer "Reglas básicas de todos los deportes"-Que divertido…

Tumbados en el suelo, entre la nieve y con alguna que otra hierba pegada al cuerpo se encontraban Beverly y Derek, el chico semidesnudo y la chica casi en ropa interior, besándose y metiéndose mano.

Sirius y Kathy se miraron atónitos.

-¿Por qué no os vais a un motel?- preguntó Sirius, entre risas, cuando la parejita reparó en ellos y se quedaron de piedra.

-¡Pervertido!- chilló Beverly al ver que Sirius la miraba, mientras intentaba coger su ropa mojada del suelo.

Mientras, Derek se vistió como si no hubiera nadie y se largó sin decir absolutamente nada.

Kathy empezó a soltar carcajadas sonoras y esto hizo que Beverly se cabreara aún más.

La ropa de Beverly estaba tan mojada y ella tan despeinada que parecía que la hubieran atropellado, pero la cara que ponía debía ser la misma que la de una mujer cuando descubre que su novio le es infiel.

Kathy aun se rió más, y Sirius tubo que sujetarla para que no cayera al suelo.

-¡Como me entere yo de que decís algo de esto, me las pagareis muy caras!- gritó Beverly, poniéndose roja de ira- ¡En especial tú!- señaló a Kathy, que de tanta risa lloraba.

-¡Pero como se os ocurre poneros ha hacer estas cosas en medio del jardín!- exclamó como pudo Kathy aún entre risas, apoyándose en un árbol- ¡Como conejos!

-¡Me las pagaréis! ¡A mi nadie me corta el rollo y aún menos una niñata se ríe de mi!- Beverly dio una patada al árbol al que se apoyaba Kathy y toda la nieve que se había acumulado en la copa le cayó en cima, luego se fue con paso rápido.

Sirius ayudó a Kathy a salir de debajo del a nieve.

-¿Los imitamos?- preguntó el chico, con su sonrisa lasciva.

Kathy le hizo comer nieve hasta que se acordó de la cara de Beverly y estalló en risas de nuevo, se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Sirius, que estaba escupiendo nieve

-Volvamos al tema de antes- dijo él.

-Sirius, nuestra amistad es muy bonita- empezó Kathy, Sirius puso cara de decepcionado, convencido de que sabia a la perfección como seguiría la frase- ¡Pero aún lo será muchísimo mas si me das besos de esos cada día!- gritó Kathy, saltando encima del moreno.

Sarah tenía que ir hasta King's Cross a las siete de la tarde, donde le esperaba un profesor de Hogwarts para acompañarla hasta el colegio.

Obviamente Remus la acompañó hasta la estación.

-Remus, has estado algo ausente todo el día, ¿He hecho algo malo?- preguntó al final, con cara de preocupación.

A Remus eso le dolió como si le hubieran apuñalado.

-No es eso…-contestó sin saber bien que decir- Solo es que he tenido mala semana… este colegio es bastante horrible, ¿Sabes? Pero nos ponen muchos deberes… y estoy algo liado- mintió, aunque eso pareció convencerla bastante.

-¿Me prometes que me contarás todo lo que te ocurre allí?- dijo ella, con una sonrisa- ¡No porque estés mas lejos tienes derecho a ocultarme nada!- Remus asintió, aunque por dentro se empezaba a sentir muy mal por decirle mentiras a Sarah- Por cierto… ¿Qué harás durante luna llena? Es dentro de dos semanas, ¿Verdad?

-Pues vendré a Hogwarts hasta que pase, al lugar de siempre, ya sabes- comentó él distraídamente. Lo último que le preocupaba en ese preciso momento era la luna llena.

El reloj de la estación marcó las siete y Sarah se despidió con un beso y un abrazo, para luego cruzar la columna que llevaba al andén mágico 9 y ¾ donde la esperaba un profesor.

Remus volvió con paso tranquilo al colegio pensando, como no, en Caroline. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Tendría que hablarlo con alguien.

Perfecto.

Sencillamente perfecto.

Se iba a duchar con toda la alegría del mundo y primero resultó que no salía agua, luego cuando salió, estaba helada.

Después descubrió que se había dejado el jabón en la habitación y que la toalla que se había traído era demasiado pequeña para cubrirse decentemente, ¿Cómo coño saldría de la ducha?

Tremendamente perfecto.

Alguien entró en el baño cuchicheando, y Caroline no pudo evitar escuchar. Una voz algo aguda dijo.

-Me tienen harta estos nuevos. En especial las chicas… esa pelirroja zorrona y su amiga escupida y chistosa.

-Tranquila, pero tienes razón, si no vamos con cuidado se van a quedar con todos nuestros niños ¡Ya tienen a Liam!- dijo otra voz distinta, con desesperación exagerada, aunque autentica.

-No te preocupes Cloe, ayer Beverly y yo fuimos a hablar con Heinze, y dice que nos ayudará. Dice que necesita unos días para prepararlo todo, pero que pronto entrará en acción ¡Heinze nos ayudará a derrotar a estas intrusas!- contó otra voz femenina.

-¿Qué haríamos sin Heinze, eh?- dijo la primera voz de nuevo- venga, vayámonos de aquí…- La puerta del baño se cerró con un fuerte golpe.

Caroline se quedó flipando.

Era obvio que esas eran Beverly, Roxxy y Cloe, el Trío Tonto, que se habían pensado que en los baños no habría nadie o que no las escucharían y se habían contado que preparaban algo contra de las nuevas, en especial contra la "pelirroja y la amiga chistosa".

Inútiles.

Por suerte Caroline las había oído y se avanzaría al golpe que tramaban.

Bueno, se avanzaría si conseguía salir de la ducha sin ser tratada de exhibicionista.

-¡Maldita puerta!- gritó James Potter, desde el pasillo, dando golpes a la puerta de su habitación, pues por algún estúpido motivo no se abría.

Un par de alumnos observaban la escena de James forcejando con la puerta, con una toalla blanca atada a la cintura y soltando todo tipo de palabrotas y quejas, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, James cayó dentro y se volvió a cerrar.

-¿Qué coño…?

James había caído bocabajo al suelo y levantó un poco la cabeza. Delante de él había un par de botas altas y obviamente, dentro había unas piernas, que subían y subían hasta llegar a una falta extremadamente corta.

James terminó de levantarse hasta quedarse cara a cara con Lily.

No sabia que cara poner, y optó por mostrar una sonrisa algo pícara.

-¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó, sin saber bien que decir.

Sin pronunciar palabra Lily le dio un empujoncito, haciendo que quedara contra la puerta y luego apoyó las manos en la puerta, una a cada lado de la cabeza de James.

Este ya no sabía ni que pensar ni que hacer, pero miraba a la pelirroja con curiosidad.

Caroline salió de la ducha como pudo y se metió en su habitación, se vistió a toda prisa y salió corriendo.

Tenía que hablar con Lily y Kathy sobre lo que acababa de oír en el baño, y no podía perder el tiempo.

¿Y si esas sabían perfectamente que Caroline se estaba duchando y habían hecho ese numerito solo para despistarla o asustarla?

Tras mucho tiempo en Hogwarts con los Merodeadores metiéndose y puteando a bastante gente, todo el mundo aprendió a no tomarse esas cosas a broma.

Salió corriendo de su habitación con el pelo aún mojado y de pronto se acordó de que Lily estaba "vengándose" y Kathy "hablando".

-Mierda…-murmuró para si misma.

¿Qué haría? Como se había puesto algo nerviosa por culpa del Trío Tonto, se dedicó a dar vueltas por el jardín por si veía a Kathy o a Lily, pero más que nada para quitarse los nervios de encima.

Mientras paseaba se recogió su larga melena, que le llegaba hasta casi la cintura, en una cola.

O eso hacia cuando vio a una figura familiar entrar al recinto del colegio.

Dejó la cola por inútil y salió corriendo hasta el recién llegado.

-¡Lupin!- dijo animada cuando lo vio: aunque no pudiera hablar con sus amigas, se lo contaría a un Merodeador, seguro que le daría alguna idea de que hacer.

Remus se sobresaltó mucho al oír la voz de Caroline.

-Hola- dijo con voz muy apagada.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó la morena, al ver que Remus tenía los ojos rojos. El chico negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué querías?- Remus no podía mirarla a los ojos, y optó por fijarse en todos los detalles de las botas que llevaba puesta la morena.

Caroline le contó todo lo ocurrido en la ducha, pero lo tuvo que repetir porque Remus se quedó imaginándose la parte de la ducha y cuando salía de ella con una toalla pequeña.

Tras volver al mundo real y evaluar la situación dijo.

-Pasadles vosotras a delante.

-¡Eso es lo que yo quería hacer! ¿Pero como?

-Piensa en algo que les llegase a molestar mucho. Si tú fueras… Beverly o como se llame… ¿Qué es lo que menos te gustaría?- Caroline se quedó pensando.

Remus aprovechó para mirarla a la cara. Tenía la mirada seria y el entrecejo algo fruncido, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo y el cabello mojado caía suave por sus hombros.

Remus tuvo que aguantarse para no acariciarle el pelo y darle un beso de esos de película.

Él seguía en sus pensamientos cuando la morena gritó.

-¡Ya lo se! ¡Lo que mas me molestaría sería que alguien fuera mejor en algo que yo me creo insuperable!- Pegó tal grito que Remus se sobresaltó de tal manera que no pudo evitar un pequeño saltito, del que Caroline no se fijo, pero debió quedarle una cara algo extraña porque preguntó- ¿No lo entiendes? Pues es fácil, el Trío Tonto se creen las más guapas y propietarias de los chicos del colegio, ¿Verdad? Pues les vamos a demostrar que somos mucho más guapas que ellas.

Caroline se había emocionado delante de su plan genial, aunque en realidad era una chorrada, pensó Remus, ya que ella era muchísimo mas guapa que el Trío Tonto junto, pero la dejó en su mundo.

Caroline convenció a Remus de que fuera con ella a buscar a Lily, que estaba en el edificio de los chicos, y a Kathy, que estaba con Sirius.

Minutos después James estaba sentado en el suelo con unos ojos abiertos como platos de lo que acababa de suceder y vio con horror como Lily cogía su abrigo dispuesta a largarse.

-¡No puedes irte ahora!- suplicó él levantándose, aunque las piernas le flaqueaban un poco de alegría, sorpresa y emoción.

-¿Qué te apuestas?- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡No me puedes dejar así!- intentó convencerla el chico, mientras Lily se ponía el abrigo sin inmutarse a las suplicas de James.

La chica hizo un ademán de abrir la puerta, pero él la cogió por la cintura, le dio la vuelta y antes de que ella pudiera quejarse o hacer cualquier cosa, James le plantó un beso de esos que cortan la respiración a quien los ve.

Pasados unos segundos, pero que a Lily le parecieron minutos, la soltó.

-Ahora ya puedes irte- abrió la puerta y la dio un empujoncito para que saliera, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Lily cayó de rodillas al pasillo; ese beso había desconectado todas las neuronas de su cerebro y la había dejado en otro mundo, sin saber como se llamaba.

-¿Lily?- preguntó Remus extrañado al encontrarse a la pelirroja en medio del pasillo del edificio de los chicos, de rodillas, con las manos separadas y los brazos un poco levantados y con cara de ¿placer y sorpresa?

Por lo visto esto volvió a la chica de vuelta a la tierra en segundos, y miró a Remus con una sonrisa un tanto lasciva y un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Eso le asustó un poquito

-Esto… Caroline esta abajo con Kathy y Sirius, te esperan.- Lily se levantó sin decir nada, tambaleándose un poco como si estuviera algo borracha, y se fue.

Remus entró en la habitación de James y se lo encontró saltando sobre la cama y haciendo con los dedos la señal de victoria.

El lobito dejó volar su imaginación sobre lo que podía haber ocurrido.

•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•

Bien… antes de que me matéis… Lo que le hace James a Lily es ¡SECRETO! Os dejo hacer volar la imaginación (y haber si lo adivináis… XD) aunque… creo que no lo se ni yo misma que es lo que la hace xD y me da miedo saberlo… (Dejadme con mis paranoias en mi mundo de flores), aunque creo que en alguno de los próximos caps lo voy a contar xd. Pues nada ¡primer cap del 2007! Deseo que tengáis muy buen año, y que me sigáis dejando RR! Xd

Pekelittrell: yo también prefiero que Remus salga con Caroline, es mas maja que Sarah… mientras que a Sirius y Kathy ya viste como han terminado pero ya veras…¡Porque lo que les espera! Y Lily… pues eso, ¡haber si lo adivinas! Gracias por el review y feliz 2007

Eileen Bowen: ya se que no te llegó el mensaje avisando de que había actualizado… ¡pero a mi tampoco me llegó! Vaya asco… gracias por el review, feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo (aunque creo que por esto ya te he felicitado)

auroramor22: ¡Pues ya me avisaras cuando cuelgues tu fic! Muchísimas gracias por el review, ¡y feliz año nuevo!

Nymphadora Tonks: Remus hará algo pronto, ¡ya verás! Y Roxxy… también se verá xD me alegra que te gustara mi fic ¡Feliz 2007!

carla07: Gracias por contarme lo que era una remera xd ¡No sabes la de tiempo que hacia que tenía esa duda! xD es que aquí no lo llamamos así (o al menos no conozco nadie que lo llame así) aquí son "camisetas de manga corta" XD. Otra que también te has quedado con la intriga de que ocurrió con James, ¿no? Pues venga, ¡Adivínalo!

LadyCornamenta: pobrecita… ¡Pues no llores! El amor a veces es muy malo TT y no te preocupes que no me aburres ya saldrá el Lily/James (pero como es obvio que van a "terminar" juntos, los hago esperar mas… ¿nu?). Ánimos con tus amores y feliz 2007 (y nada de llorar por chicos ¬¬ que aprendan a llorar ellos)

april black: me alegra que te gustara a mi también me gustó la parte en que Sirius grita xD gracias por el review y feliz 2007

lady edwin potter: empecé a leer tu fic, pero no tuve tiempo, te prometo que enseguida que pueda lo leo y te dejo rr, pero es que estoy aprovechando para escribir porque cuando empiece de nuevo las clases va a ser muy imposible (mientras que leer me es mas fácil ) ¡Besotes, feliz año nuevo y miles de gracias!

NannyPotter: muchas gracias por el rr XD ya te meteré… ¡Impaciente! ;) feliz año nuevo

Eri


	7. Preparando Planes

**Preparando Planes**

-¿Este es vuestro plan magistral?- Preguntó Sirius, decepcionado.

Lily, Kathy y Caroline les habían explicado su plan para "fastidiar" al Trío Tonto: Se convertirían en el máximo exponente de chica "nice", pero con un toque suyo, y sin dejar de ser tan listas como eran

-Yo no se si esto les va a molestar mucho…

-¡Hagan el favor de callar!- gritó la profesora de dibujo- ¡Enséñenme que han estado haciendo hasta ahora!- el grupito de Gryffindor se miró algo preocupado.

Lily se levantó enseguida y le enseñó a la profesora una preciosa copia casi perfecta de las frutas que tenían delante y tenían que dibujar.

Kathy fue detrás de ella, con un dibujo si no tan perfecto, algo mas abstracto.

Mientras que Caroline no había hecho más que poner el nombre a la hoja, la profesora se la miró muy enfadada mientras evaluaba la situación.

-Señorita Ross… Expulsada al pasillo- Caroline puso los ojos en blanco, pero cuando pasó por el lado de sus amigos les sacó la lengua en señal de victoria.

James y Sirius habían hecho unos dibujos dignos de unos niños de parvulario, pero la profesora los dio por buenos, mientras que Remus, que había hecho tanto como Caroline, lo expulsó de la clase al igual que a ella.

-Aprovecha- bromeó James, cuando el chico pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta.

Ese domingo pasado, por la noche, Remus decidió contarles lo que le ocurría con Caroline y la gran solución que le propuso Sirius fue que aprovechara con las dos, mientras que la de James fue que intentara algo con ella, y como a él no se le ocurría nada mejor se decantó por la opción de James, ya que la de Sirius le parecía demasiado cruel.

De eso hacía ya tres días y sus compañeros no paraban de molestarle con el tema.

Otro tema con el que no paraban de molestarle era con la gran idea de James: Simular un secuestro para que los echaran de Dupont y los dejaran volver a Hogwarts.

Su gran idea, que había perfeccionado con Sirius y Matt, e incluía en ella a Remus y a Dave consistía en hacerse pasar por secuestradores y plantarse en plena noche al edificio de las chicas y tenerlas presas allí durante toda la noche (solo despertarían a algunas, para no armas mucho jaleo, mientras que las otras las dejarían "encerradas" en su habitación).

Luego dejarían todo de pistas para que supieran que habían sido ellos y así los mandaran de vuelta enseguida.

Remus no estaba del todo seguro de que eso fuera a funcionar.

Salió al pasillo y se encontró con Caroline sentada en el suelo y cara de perro rabioso.

Tragó saliva.

-Hey- dijo sentándose a su lado.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que estar sentada como un indio apache? Eso solo hacía que la faldita del uniforme subiera aún más, jugando con las sobras, y animando a la imaginación de Remus a que entrara en acción.

-Estúpida profesora, pero mejor, así no tengo que dibujar. No me gusta- Caroline estaba tan concentrada maldiciendo a la profesora que no se dio cuenta de que Remus la observaba detenidamente.

La camiseta del uniforme era algo apretada por lo que los botones estaban abrochados a presión y encima, la chica los llevaba desabrochados hasta el tercer botón.

Remus se preguntó como podía ir provocando de esa manera. Espera, hacía unos minutos en clase, no los llevaba tan desabrochados, ¿Verdad? ¿Lo acababa de hacer ahora, antes de que él fuera? Pero no podía saber que Remus estaba expulsado, ella ya había salido ¿No? Serian imaginaciones suyas, pero ¿Y si era la oportunidad que James y Sirius le habían dicho que tenía que aprovechar?

Mirándolo así… estaban absolutamente solos en un pasillo en el cual la única clase era la de dibujo y para salir de la clase había dos puertas, una que comunicaba del pasillo a la sala donde se guardaban las carpetas con los dibujos y la otra los taburetes con las mesas.

Si alguien intentaba salir hacía muchísimo ruido, por lo que se daría cuenta ¿Podía intentar algo? Caroline reparó en que Remus la miraba muy concentrado.

-¿Lupin, estás bien?- preguntó un tanto inquieta.

-Es que… estaba pensando que te queda muy bien el pelo suelto- dijo al final, señalando los dos moñitos que llevaba siempre.

-¿Tu crees? Nadie me lo había dicho nunca; aunque también es verdad que tampoco me han dicho que los moños me quedaran bien- se deshizo los moñitos.

Remus se la quedó mirando un rato, hasta que Caroline se volvió a dar cuenta y se puso roja. Sin poder evitarlo le pasó la mano por el pelo. Ella se quedó mirándolo.

"_¿Ya lo tenemos todo apunto para el secuestro?_" escribió Sirius con lápiz en la mesa para evitar que la profesora les llamara la intención de nuevo.

La profesora de dibujo se llamaba Esther Norton, era una mujer muy bajita, con el pelo extremadamente corto y algo regordeta, llevaba unas gafas de pasta roja, tenía la nariz un tanto puntiaguda y la cara muy redonda, eso le daba un aire a canario y era apodada "la pollo" o "la pollito".

James estaba analizando eso cuando Sirius le dio un golpe para que hiciera caso a su escrito.

"_Si. Este viernes por la noche nos reuniremos para hablar de esto y terminar de ajustarlo todo_" cuando Sirius lo hubo leído James lo borró con la goma y miró a Lily, que desde el domingo por la noche estaba algo menos agresiva con él.

-¡Profesora!- dijo la voz estridente de Beverly, mientras levantaba la mano- ¿Ya se sabe quien organiza el Festival de Primavera y que haremos?

La pollo tardó un poco en reaccionar y entender que esa pregunta era para ella.

Luego reflexionó varios minutos sobre que debía responder, y cuando ya nadie se acordaba de que Beverly había preguntado algo dijo:

-Si, creo que se hará una votación entre los interesados en formar parte de la organización… como cada año- la cara de Beverly se iluminó y miró a Lily con superioridad, aunque la pelirroja no entendió a que se refería Kathy le dijo.

-Creo que, a su manera, te "desafía"… para ver quien consigue ser la organizadora de la fiesta.

-Pues va mal, porque no me interesa nada este Festival- dijo Lily.

Kathy hizo un gesto como diciendo "deja que sea feliz" y las dos se rieron un poco.

-Y bien, se hará como siempre, participa todo el mundo por obligación- siguió la profesora pollito- las chicas harán coreografías, los chicos juegos y si quieren algún grupo mixto una obra de teatro… lo de siempre…- concluyó la pollo.

Lily y Kathy se miraron traumatizadas ¿Coreografías? ¿Las chicas? Ellas entraban dentro de chicas ¡¿Por qué?!

Estos momentos junto a los de "la visita mensual" son en los que deseas ser chico.

-¿Y cuando se harán las votaciones?- siguió Roxxy.

-Pues, dentro de un par de semanas… creo…

-¿Y el Festival cuando es?- preguntó Cloe.

La profesora empezó a enfadarse.

-Durante Semana Santa. COMO CADA AÑO. Se quedarán aquí y lo prepararán todo. Como son cuatro clases por curso, no podemos hacer todas las actividades el mismo día. ¡Pero si ya lo saben todo desde siempre!- la profesora empezaba a mosquearse, era una de esas personas que enseguida se molestan si les haces muchas preguntas seguidas que no sean de su asignatura.

Beverly abrió la boca de nuevo, para preguntar alguna cosa, pero antes de que pronunciara palabra la pollito se la miró con rabia y gritó.

-¡SEÑORITA AMORY, FUERA DE CLASE UN RATO!

Beverly se mosqueó y se levantó enrabiada, colocó bien su silla dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta.

-¿Y qué?- le preguntó Sirius a Remus, con una sonrisa pícara, cuando salieron de clase de dibujo y se encontraron con los castigados.

-Hemos estado hablando, y cuando pareció que podía pasar algo, apareció la tonta de Beverly- contestó Remus, muy mosqueado.

-Ains, el amor…- añadió James, haciendo un gesto coqueto con la mano y lanzándole a Remus caídas de ojos.

-Mira quien fue ha hablar, el que hace cinco años que va detrás de Lily y no a conseguido mas que puñetazos…- dijo Remus, defendiéndose.

-Eso dolió, Moony- contestó Sirius, al ver que James había bajado la mirada.

De pronto, pero James se puso a reír, cual loco en un loquero.

Sirius y Remus se miraron algo asustados.

-Eso es lo que te crees tú, que solo he recibido puñetazos… ¡INGENUO! ¿Qué piensas que pasó el domingo por la tarde?- dijo James, con una sonrisa lasciva.

Remus se quedó de pasta de cacahuete.

-¡¿Domingo?!¡¿Domingo qué?!- preguntó Sirius, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras James los dejaba atrás con paso rápido y aires de grandeza- ¡EH! ¡Jamesy! ¡¿Qué paso, cacho guarro?! ¡Me dijiste que en nuestra relación no habría mentiras! ¡CUENTAMELO!

Sirius siguió corriendo detrás de James, que ya bajaba las escaleras, mientras Remus siguió dejando volar su imaginación.

-Haber, he estado mirando el horario, el sábado podemos ir a Gringotts, para hacer el cambió de galeones a libras, y luego a la peluquería, para conseguir un look algo _nice_, y el domingo de compras, para renovar algo de vestuario- expuso Lily, mirando calculadoramente un papel donde habían apuntado todo lo que necesitaban después de cinco días de estar observando a las chicas "nice" del colegio y tener un listado de sus hábitos, ropas y comportamientos.

Luego el único problema consistió en reformar toda la información para conseguir algo igual, pero a la vez más original.

Era viernes por la tarde y en ese momento estaban todos en el aula de su grupo, esperando a que llegara su tutor para hacer una clase de tutoría. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró un hombre alto, delgado y moreno, de unos cuarenta años, con el pelo muy corto, oscuro y ya con un poquito de calvita ya algo marcada.

Era el tutor.

-Buenas tardes, pequeños- saludó el señor Nadal a sus alumnos- ¿Estáis bien? Yo también- dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Alguien rió un poco. Era un profesor muy divertido.

-¡Profesor!- dijo Beverly levantando la mano, desesperada- ¿Nos va a contar cosas sobre el Festival de Primavera, verdad?

-Tranquila, señorita Amory. Si, aquí traigo el horario y todo. Los tres primeros días de Semana Santa podréis ir con vuestras familias, los otros días tenéis que volver aquí para preparar el Festival, pero no os puedo decir más hasta dentro de unas semanas. Lo único que me es permitido anunciaros es que en el vestíbulo, antes de entrar al comedor, hay unas urnas donde debéis depositar vuestro voto para el organizador… Bien, ahora seguiremos con la tutoría normal

El profesor se puso ha hablar con un par de alumnos en concreto sobre el resultado de un examen, momento que todo el mundo aprovechó para charlar.

-Pero, Lily, yo no quiero llevar el pelo como esas- dijo Caroline, cogiéndose sus moñitos negros- no quiero ser rubia

Kathy puso cara de espanto

-Yo tampoco- añadió cogiéndose el pelo.

-No tenéis que teñiros de rubio so bobas. Pero fijaos, todas las chicas de aquí llevan el pelo casi igual: teñidos de colores claros, liso, cortado de manera perfecta y con la raya a un lado. Pues nosotras haremos algo totalmente distinto, para llamar la atención. Y cuando no van de uniforme, llevan todas jerséis de marca, o camisetas, tejanos ceñidos y cosas por el estilo. Pues nosotras imitaremos su estilo, pero sin ser tan "nice". ¿Me entendéis?

Kathy y Caroline se miraron algo desconcertadas. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué ocurre en Hogwarts? Cuando se pone algo de moda, todo el mundo hace lo mismo, y al final a nadie le gusta. Casi todos los chicos visten, se comportan y hablan igual, menos los Merodeadores. Como ellos son distintos a los demás en varias cosas, pero sin llegar a ser horteras, todo el mundo se fija en ellos. Por lo que vamos ha hacer lo mismo pero en Dupont y versión chicas.

-O sea… Que quieres que nos volvamos algo parecido a los Merodeadores…- concluyó Kathy.

-Mas o menos.

-¿Y cuanto va a valer la "transformación"?- quiso saber Caroline.

Lily le mostró una sonrisa pícara, poco común en ella.

-¿Cuánto llevas?- dijo la pelirroja.

Caroline y Kathy se pusieron a contar y ha hacer la conversión de galeones a libras.

Mientras, en otro lado de la clase James, Sirius, Remus y Dave tenían una conversación parecida.

-El plan es el siguiente: domingo a las seis y media, Remus se colará disfrazado de chica al edificio de las chicas. Colará como pueda algo de somnífero en la bebida de la segurata mariamacho esa. A las doce y media de la noche iremos al edificio de las chicas. Solo nos centraremos en la última planta, que es donde están las chicas que conocemos y así tendrá más gracia. Para que en los demás pisos no oigan nada, pasaremos Polvos Silenciosos que me mandará un cómplice desde Hogwarts- comunicó James, concentrado y con cara de atracador apunto de dar su golpe magistral en un casino de Las Vegas- Padfoot, ¿como tenemos el tema de la ropa y complementos?

-Todo a punto- respondió Sirius, levantando una mano.

-¿Y nuestro voluntario para hacer de chica?

-A punto- suspiró Remus, con resignación.

Al ser el mas delgado y bajito de los cuatro, decidieron que se convertiría en chica. Le tuvieron que sobornar con chocolates y todo de revistas no aptas para niños.

-¿Y el encargado de efectos especiales?

-Aquí- repuso Dave, levantando una mano, como había hecho Sirius- todo listo para entrar en combate.

-Perfecto, si todo va bien, en dos semanas volveremos a jugar a Quidditch- finalizó James, orgulloso de su gran plan infalible.

Mientras hablaba, Sirius miraba embelesado a Kathy, que estaba en su mundo con Lily y Caroline, y Remus seguía con sus dudas.

-Escucha, Sirius… ¿Y si le preguntas a Kathy sobre los amores de Caroline?- preguntó tras pensar mucho.

-Claro "Kathy, cariño, ya se que no hace ni una semana que estamos saliendo juntos, pero, ¿Le podrías preguntar a Caroline si está interesada en alguien?". Seguro que se lo toma bien- Explicó esto horrorizado ante la idea de una pelea con Kathy- Y tú no la has visto cabreada.

-¡Pero no se lo plantees así! ¡Pregúntaselo de otra manera!- Remus empezó ha hacer pucheritos para convencerlo.

-Vale, pero como Kathy se lo tome mal, me las pagaras muy caras- aceptó al final el moreno, apoyando la cabeza en una mano y con una mirada de malo de película.

Kathy salió por la salida de emergencia del edificio femenino a escondidas.

Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando empezó a oír que algo golpeaba contra su ventana. Era Sirius que "pedía" que bajara.

Se puso lo primero que encontró y salió de su habitación.

Corrió por las escaleras de emergencia mientras se ponía un gorro y una bufanda de lana blancos.

Las escaleras de emergencia estaban situadas a los lados del edificio y eran bastante oscuras y lúgubres, únicamente iluminadas por un cartelito justo en la salida donde ponía EXIT con letras verdes.

Eran, como todas las escaleras de emergencia, descuidadas y solo se usaban para escaparse a escondidas.

Abrió la puerta, el viento era gélido y caía algún que otro copito de nieve.

Kathy miró entre la oscuridad sin salir al exterior, por si había alguno de esos seguratas, cosa que dudaba con el frío que hacía.

Escondido detrás de unos árboles cubiertos de nieve vio a una figura vestida completamente de negro. Salió corriendo hasta la figura y le saltó encima, los dos cayeron al suelo.

Como Derek les contó el primer día que estaban en Dupont estaba totalmente prohibido hacer guarradas, lo que falló en la breve explicación del rubio fue que lo que entendían los profesores por "Guarradas" era lo que entendían los alumnos por cogerse de la mano.

Eso significaba que casi estaba prohibida cualquier muestra afectuosa entre un chico y una chica y esta situación provocaba que las parejas tuvieran que verse a escondidas.

Kathy le plantó un beso de película y se escondieron detrás de unos matorrales, como Beverly y Derek, pero sin hacer ninguna fechoría.

-Sirius, yo no creo que podamos entrar ahí- comentó Kathy, cuando su novio le propuso de entrar al gimnasio, en el almacén donde guardaban las colchonetas, para gozar de algo de intimidad sin tanto frío, tanta nieve y menos oscuridad.

-Poder no podemos, pero entraremos- explicó Sirius, enseñando una llave.

Kathy se quedó sorprendida y al final aceptó.

Eran las once y media y ya había empezado el toque de queda, por lo que no podían pasear, aún así el gimnasio estaba prohibido al alumnado, pero todo eso en conjunto le daba más morbo al asunto; ninguno de los dos se resistió.

Avanzaron en silencio por el jardín nevado, escondiéndose entre las sombras para evitar ser vistos. Llegaron al gimnasio en pocos minutos.

-Lily, ¿Me vas a contar algún día que ocurrió con Potter?- Preguntó Caroline, tumbándose en su nueva cama.

Como Caroline compartía habitación con Roxxy (cosa que les costó descubrir ya que la chica no pasaba las noches ahí), la morena y Beverly se cambiaron de habitación.

Al oír la pregunta, Lily se tumbó encima de su cama con cara de satisfacción.

-Pues verás: yo quise ir allí a vengarme y mi venganza consistía en provocarle y dejarle con las ganas- comentó la pelirroja, mientras Caroline la miraba atentamente, como quien mira por la tele un culebrón en los que todo el mundo es infiel, hasta el gato- y… ¿Tú has visto alguna vez a Potter saliendo de la ducha?

-Creo que no he tenido esa suerte- contestó Caroline, sentándose al lado de Lily.-Pero sigue sigue.

-Pues es… es… ¡Genial!

-¿Cómo puede ser genial ver a Potter saliendo de la ducha?- quiso saber Caroline.

-Digo, que el chico como que esta muy cuadradito… y todo mojado… y… Bueno, que una tiene sus debilidades- terminó, levantándose- ¿Por cierto has hecho los deberes te pociones?

-¡Lily! No me cambies de tema, cuéntame qué pasó.

-Cuando vuelva Kathy- dijo Lily.

Caroline le lanzó una almohada, molesta por no saber el final de la historia.

-Bien, pues si no me lo cuentas tú, lo hará Potter- Acto seguido cogió su abrigo y salió de la habitación.

Fuera había dejado de nevar, pero no se veía una sola estrella en todo el cielo aunque si que, entre las nubes, se podía atisbar a la luna que ya casi era llena.

Fue andando felizmente por el jardín, cuando se acordó de que estaba prohibido pasear por allí, ¿Qué mas daba? Un castigo en Dupont no sería ni cien veces tan malo como los de Hogwarts, con todo el colegio lleno de hijos de papá.

Siguió paseando, eso si mas cerca de los árboles que antes, vio algo a lo lejos un diminuto punto de luz rojizo.

Fue hacía allí sigilosamente, vencida por la curiosidad.

Tumbado al debajo de un árbol había un chico que parecía algo mayor que ella, fumando y escuchando música con algún aparatito que llevaba en el bolsillo y que Caroline no llegó a conocer.

Para ver como era el chico, que tenía los ojos cerrados, se apoyó contra un árbol para observarlo.

Se veía un tanto musculoso y alto, con una espalda que le daba un aire muy atlético.

Su pelo era de color pajizo y lo llevaba peinado con una melenita un poco despeinada a propósito. Tenía las mandíbulas rectas y la tez bastante morena.

Caroline se quedó en su mundo contemplando al chico y, sin querer, resbaló cayendo justo delante de él, que se sobresaltó notablemente.

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto?- preguntó, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado y tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•

Por desgracia ya empecé las clases… vaya asquito… en serio XD suerte de mi Lu y mi Le (Laura y Leila xD) sino creo k me rallaría demasiado (o a lo mejor estaría atenta a clase y todo… LAURA SI LEES ESTO HULA POLLO FRITO CONGELADOOO). Gracias por los reviews a…:

**LadyCornamenta: **jopiii… verano… uiss yo tambien quiero (porque aquí no hace ni invierno ni nada y da rabia) pues esto XD creo que empieza a ser una plaga lo de anti-tios una temporada… pero si esque es verdad… por unos pocos que alegran la vista los otros matan con verlos ¬¬… gracias por el rr!

**Eileen Bowen:** weee mi monstruo XD convence a tu mami para el portátil ¬¬ yo te apoyo (k estoy muy reivindicativa últimamente). Gracias por l rr!!

**Jana Evans:** claro k puedes decirme Eri todo el mundo me llama Eri (o Lay xD) xD antes mi nick era Erised, y les pilló a todo el mundo para llamarme Eri (solo Erised pasa echarme la bronca TT…) Gracias por el rr!

**Pekelittrell:** jayjayjayjay XD que loca!!! Me reí con tu rr (con lo de dejar volar la imaginación xD) pos si si … tralara… ¿Qué pasó que pasó? Nuse… Gracias por el rr!!

**Nymphadora Tonks**: me alegra k te gustaraaaaaaa!! Gracias por el rr (ya veras lo k hará Remusinsinsin xd)

**NannyPotter:** gracias por el rr bixito! Pronto saldras pronto!!!

**april black**: nah si en principio iba a ilusionarlo, pero le salió mal (o cambió de idea) ya se verá XD… Gracias por el rr

**siesna (siesTa, per els vells temps):** apa doncs a tu et contesto en català perk m surt dallo dalla abaix xD indecent indecent indecent ets tota una indeceeeeent!!! Merci xl rr!

**carla07:** en el proximo cap ya saldrá la broma!!!! gracias por el rr!!

**Ppillon: **(a tu tmb en català k menyoru xd) pos esu ¬¬ k qan akabis el TDR a llegirte el meu precios preciosisim fic!! Merci papalluneta!!

**Nohenatha:** me alegra mucho que te gustara muchisimas gracias por el rr!!!


	8. Zomoz de la mafia Rruzza

**Zomoz de la mafia Rruzza**

Era un tranquilo domingo de finales de Enero, los alumnos de Dupont aprovechaban las últimas horas de libertad que les ofrecía el fin de semana con sus pasatiempos favoritos o simplemente sin hacer nada y mirar desde la ventana de la habitación como se ponía el sol en el rojizo horizonte.

Una de las personas que miraba la puesta era Lily que acababa de volver de compras junto a sus amigas.

Ese fin de semana había sido agotador ya que no pararon de hacer compras y más compras; luego encima fueron ha hacer una sesión de peluquería, depilación y "limpieza" de esas que se hacen de vez en cuando y tardaron horas y más horas.

Pero al final consiguieron lo que querían.

Lily se cortó el pelo hasta media espalda y se hizo flequillo recto, diferente al de lado de todas sus compañeras, y con, consejo de una esteticista, se hizo todo de reflejos anaranjados en tonos mas o menos fuertes por todo el cabello. El resultado fue muy bueno ya que quedaba bastante mas original que lo que llevaban sus compañeras.

En cuanto a la ropa, compró muchas cosas con un aire esportivo: alguna que otra sudadera de la marca Rams, unos tejanos anchos, y camisetas básicas.

Eso sí, sin dejar de lado un aire femenino en toda la ropa.

Como la pasión de Kathy eran las minifaldas y las camisetas, aprovechó la ocasión para comprarse de todo tipo y color.

La misma esteticista que atendió a Lily hizo buen trabajo con Kathy, aunque esta fue más difícil de persuadir, ya que la mujer quería hacerle mechas rubias.

Al final Kathy terminó con todo el pelo lleno de mechas rubias, por lo que se veía de color paja claro y el flequillo tal cual como lo llevaba: largo y de lado cogido o detrás de una oreja o con una horquilla.

Con Caroline, la esteticista no logró tocarle un pelo del cabello, aunque la convenció para que se lo dejara suelto.

Luego esta se compró todo de ropa nueva, en especial muchísimos tejanos de todas clases, y camisetas con muchos adornos y vuelos, que le daban un aire de princesita rebelde.

-Tachan- anunció Caroline, cuando terminó de ponerse la ropa que se habían comprado, Kathy dejo a un lado el espejo con el que examinaba su pelo y aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Decidieron no hacer su aparición triunfal ante todo el colegio hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que se compraron unos bocatas hechos de vuelta al colegio y en esos momentos se encontraban en la habitación de Lily y Kathy.

Kathy decidió irse a dormir con ellas y las chicas le hicieron un hueco.

-Lily, me aburro- protestó la morena- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que sucedió con Potter?- al oír la pregunta Kathy volvió al a tierra y se giró ansiosa ante la pelirroja.

-Porque no, Carrie- le contestó Lily a Caroline. Esta se molestó un poquito, porque no le gustaba nada que la llamasen Carrie.

-No se vale Lily, yo te cuento todo lo que me pasa y lo que hago- dijo Kathy- Y tú no nos quieres decir que hiciste con James… Tampoco debió ser tan grabe ¿No?- preguntó Kathy con una sonrisa pícara.

Lily se puso del mismo rojo que su pelo.

-¡No me digas que llegasteis al punto diez!- gritó Caroline, con preocupación fingida y muy exagerada.

-¿Y yo que coño sé qué es el punto diez?- repuso Lily, buscando algún tema de conversación diferente dijo- ¿Porque no me cuentas tú el motivo de que no volvieras de irle a preguntar a Potter qué había pasado hasta las seis y media de la mañana?- Caroline se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kathy, que no entendía nada, pero que la idea de que Caroline hubiera pasado toda la noche fuera indicaba que ALGO había pasado, y que no lo hubiera comentado era que era bueno.

-Esto… bueno va… os lo cuento… conocí a un chico de último curso-confesó al final Caroline, haciendo que sus amigas soltaran una exclamación.

-¿Y?- quiso saber la pelirroja.

-¡Te lo contaré si tú me cuentas que hiciste con Potter!- contestó Caroline. A Kathy se le escapó una risita- y tú me tienes que contar algo de Sirius que no sepamos- la chica se quedó pensando un rato.

-Está muy bueno- concluyó tras unos segundos.

-Eso ya lo sabemos- soltó Lily.

-No, pero es que desnudo aun esta mas bueno- una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en la cara de Kathy sin que esta pudiera evitarlo, para disimularlo bajó la cabeza, pero soltó una risita delatora- y… ¿Sabéis eso que dicen de que Sirius lo hace muy bien?...- sus amigas prestaron mas atención al asunto- Las que lo dicen se quedan cortos.

Caroline soltó una exclamación mientras Lily le daba un golpe.

-¡O sea que te tiraste a Black y no nos lo dijiste!- gritó la pelirroja, mientras se reía y sacudía a Kathy.

-Ahora vosotras- dijo esta, seria.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio. ¿Quién empezaba?

En otro edificio del colegio cinco chicos estaban escondidos dentro de un almacén ultimando los detalles del plan.

-Este sitio esta asqueroso- murmuró James, apartando el polvo que había encima de una vieja caja de madera.

Sirius los había llevado hasta el gimnasio y se habían colado en la sala donde se almacenaba el material que ya no se usaba.

-Lo siento, mi amo, la próxima vez barreré el lugar con el culo- contestó malhumorado Sirius.

-¿Hey? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Dave- Se supone que el simpático soy yo.

-Es que no ha visto a Kathy en todo el día- contestó Matt.

-Pobrecito- terminó Remus, con ironía.

-Tu tampoco has visto a C-A-R-O-L-I-N-E- atacó Sirius.

-Ajá, eso es lo que crees. Lo que tu no sabes es que yo he estado un rato con LAS TRES chicas esta tarde- recalcó el chico, para que James también entrara en conversación.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el moreno.

-¿Dónde?- siguió James.

-Cuando volvían de Londres, y tienen una sorpresa preparada para todo el mundo- contestó él- pero volvamos a nuestro plan. Os recuerdo que me tengo que vestir de chica y ya me he mentalizado demasiado como para que ahora se nos pase la oportunidad.

Unas sonrisas maliciosas aparecieron en las caras de sus cuatro acompañantes, mientras cada uno sacaba un complemento para la transformación de Remus.

A este se le deformó la cara con una mueca de horror por lo que veían sus ojos.

Eran las nueve en punto.

La mayoría de alumnos estaban cenando.

Mejor dicho, los afortunados estaban cenando no los que, como el pobre Remus, tenían que avanzar entre la helada nieve, en la fría noche con una estúpida minifalda de cuero y unas larguísimas botas de montaña (que no combinaban con nada de lo que llevaba puesto), un horrible abrigo de piel desgastado, una bufanda de color fucsia y la peluca más larga y rubia que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra pegada al pelo con todo de clips y disimulada con un gorro a topos verdes y naranjas.

Y el colmo de todo es que James lo inmovilizó para que Sirius pudiera maquillarlo, si es como se llamaba a coger el pintalabios y restregárselo por la cara.

Estaba pensando como matar a sus amigos después de esto cuando llegó delante del edificio de las chicas.

Tomó aire y entró.

El pequeño vestíbulo estaba silencioso y Remus aprovechó para examinar el lugar: todo era extrañamente rosado.

Siguió con su plan.

Como supuso había una pequeña salita con un mostrador en un lado que servía de recepción; las cortinas estaban corridas por lo que Remus no podía saber si había alguien dentro.

Dio un par de golpecitos contra el cristal. Todo siguió en silencio.

Pasados unos minutos sin que sucediera nada entró por la puerta y se encontró con la segurata durmiendo la siesta a las nueve de la noche.

Delante suyo había un gran termo y un baso de café humeante. Tiró una pastillita en el café, que se disolvió enseguida y luego otra dentro del termo, que contenía más café.

Salió corriendo de ese lugar en dirección al gimnasio, mientras lanzaba la peluca y los demás accesorios al suelo.

Varias horas después cinco chicos vestidos de negro, con pasamontañas y guantes del mismo color, y grandes bolsas deportivas llenas de cosas entraron en el edificio femenino a escondidas, que estaba totalmente a oscuras.

El más alto de todos fue hasta la pequeña salita y encontró, tal y como esperaban a la segurata durmiendo placidamente.

-Vamos- apresuró Sirius, tras coger las llaves del edificio y cerrar la puerta de la pequeña salita con cuidado.

Los cinco chicos se reunieron en el centro de la pequeña recepción.

-Matt y Sirius id a poner los polvos silenciosos en las puertas- les dijo James, entregándoles un par de saquitos llenos de un polvo reluciente.

Los famosos Polvos Silenciosos se habían puesto de moda en Hogwarts hacía relativamente muy poco.

Su función era hacer que los ruidos no se filtraran de una habitación a otra, y para eso debían lanzarse en contra de la puerta que querías "silenciar".

-Remus, tu toma las llaves y cierra las puertas que comunican cada pasillo con la escalera, así no podrán salir, pero deja abiertas las puertas de las escaleras de emergencia, por si las moscas

El chico cogió las llaves y se marchó a cumplir su parte de la misión, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

Luego James y Dave prepararon los "efectos especiales", que consistían en todo de pistolas de juguete (aunque parecían muy reales) y que cuando pulsabas el gatillo hacían un ruido espectacularmente real. Luego compraron también algún que otro cuchillo y metralleta de juguete y cuerdas para atar a los rehenes.

Dave estaba examinando uno de los revólveres.

-Lo que se puede comprar en las tiendas de juguetes… Me parece peligroso para los críos- reflexionó, apuntando a James con aire de agente secreto. James se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que en ese momento no le era muy importante lo que compraran los niños _muggles_ para jugar- Por cierto, ¿de donde sacaste los polvos? No pudimos entrar en el Callejón Diagón sin las varitas.

-Me las mandó Peter Pettigrew desde Hogwarts en un paquete- contestó James.

Dave asintió algo asombrado de lo que podía llegar ha montar y pensar James solo para montar una "broma", que en ese caso a lo mejor les devolvería de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Sirius bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, sobresaltando a James y a Dave.

-¡Ya está todo apunto!- anunció cogiendo uno de los cuchillos, una pistola bastante grande y uno de los fajos de cuerda que habían traído.

Subieron rápidamente hasta el último piso donde dormían las chicas de sexto curso.

En un primer momento les intrigó saber porque solo habían dormitorios hasta el sexto curso, si se impartían ocho pero luego descubrieron que la mayoría de los alumnos de los dos últimos cursos no dormían en el colegio, sino que tenían unos apartamentos en las cercanías y que solo unos pocos dormían allí, por lo que utilizaban las habitaciones que quedaban en el primer piso, junto a los pequeños, así les podían asesorar.

Llegaron al último tramo de escalera, este tenía dos puertas donde se dividían a las alumnas según si pertenecían a Sexto A o Sexto B, decidieron ir al pasillo A pues era donde estaban Lily y sus amigas.

Dave se quedó fuera con las bolsas llenas de cuerdas y utensilios que podían necesitar y con las llaves, cerrando a los cuatro chicos dentro.

James, Sirius, Remus y Matt se pusieron manos a la obra.

Lo primero de todo fue atrancar la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia. Luego encendieron las luces del pequeño pasillo y se aseguraron de que eran totalmente irreconocibles con el pasamontañas.

-Una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco- contó Matt las puertas que había en el pasillo- y esa última que es del servicio de limpieza- señaló a una pequeña puertita cerca de las escaleras de emergencia.

-Vale, recordad, somos unos secuestradores del Este, tenemos a todo el colegio bajo nuestro mando. Queremos que los padres nos den dinero, típico. Enseguida que estén fuera de la habitación que alguien vaya a cerrar las ventanas- Repasó Remus- Y ahora, James, dime, ¿Cómo nos tenemos que llamar los unos a los otros? No podemos utilizar nuestro nombre.

-Vale, tú te llamaras… R, tú M, tú S y yo J.

-Tremendamente original- ironizó Sirius- respecto a mi papel de secuestrador, prefiero ser un francés, y quiero ser el poli bueno.

-Vale vale, tú puedes hablar con acento francés. Pero los otros tenéis que hacer sonar la "R" mas fuerte, ¿Ok?- los otros asintieron.- Vale, empecemos.

Cada uno entró en una habitación gritando que eso era un secuestro y haciéndolas salir a todas en el pasillo.

Las chicas se despertaron sobresaltadas y se unieron todas en un grupo de unas diez chicas más o menos, en el centro de la habitación.

Las primeras que reconocieron fueron a Lily, Kathy, Caroline y el Trío tonto (Roxxy incluida, al parecer esa noche fue a dormir en su habitación).

Luego había cuatro chicas mas: una era muy delgada, de pelo oscuro y lacio, se veía algo mas pequeña que las otras, se llamaba Sophie Leeds, otra de las chicas era Johanny Moore, aunque sus amistades le llamaban de otra manera pero nadie se acordó de cual era, y para acabar había dos mellizas que parecían clones llamadas Clare y Roiry Richland, que eran muy rubias, muy morenas, muy delgadas y muy repelentes.

-Tenemoz a todo el colegio bajo nueztrro mando- explicó James, cogiendo con la mano la pistola que llevaba enfundada, pero sin llegar a sacarla- oz aconzejo que no hagáiz nada y todo zaldrrá bien. Oz vamoz ha atarr parra evitarr cualquierr zituación que pueda acabarr mal- James marcaba tanto el acento extranjero que Sirius tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para aguantarse la risa.

Y así ataron a las diez chicas. James hizo ver que salía ha hablar con los otros secuestradores, y Sirius aprovechó para acercarse a Kathy.

-Buenas noche, _chérie_- dijo pasándole la mano por el pelo.

Kathy se mostró contraria a esto e intentó escaparse, pero Sirius la cogió por el brazo obligándola a levantarse y, entre gritos y patadas, la llevó a rastras hasta una habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Caroline se levantó para hacer algo cuando Remus tosió indicándole que mejor se estuviera quietecita. James volvió.

-S ya se ha llevado a una en una de las habitaciones- comunicó Remus, como si eso fuera lo que tenían planeado, olvidándose del acento extranjero.

-Perrfecto- contestó James, intentando disimular el cabreo que acababa de coger, ante la acción de Sirius.

Kathy, vestida con un camisón rosa y bastante despeinada, quedó a solas con lo que ella pensaba que era un posible violador y, sin pensarlo dos veces, a la que tubo la oportunidad le dio un puntapié en la entrepierna.

Sirius cayó al suelo medio muerto de dolor, momento que Kathy aprovechó para quitarle el pasamontañas.

-¡Pero qué coño haces!- fue lo único que pudo decir al ver la cara de su novio.

Sirius se levantó como pudo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Qué coño haces tu, ¿Qué quieres dejarme sin carné de padre?- preguntó con una mueca de dolor.

-Ay, lo siento mucho- repuso dándole un besito en la mejilla- ¿Y a que se debe esta comedia? Porque supongo que los otros serán James y Remus y alguien mas, y que no habrá secuestradores.

-Correcto- contestó Sirius, recuperándose poco a poco del golpe. Pasó a contarle que el "secuestro" serviría para volverlos a Hogwarts.

-Pero mira que sois brutos- contestó la chica- y si le causáis un trauma a alguien o algo, ¿Qué?

-Por esto te he venido a buscar yo a ti, para que nadie mas pueda "traumarte" aparte de yo- dijo acogiéndola por la cintura y dándole un beso.

-J, escucha- dijo Remus con un susurro- creo que las chicas no se merecen pasar por esto. Digo, Lily y Caroline; las demás de este colegio creo que hasta puede hacerles ver que no son diosas y que son vulnerables, pero a Lily y a Caroline… Si lo llevamos mas lejos luego se van a enojar muchísimo- explicó después de reflexionar mucho- Además, si se alían con nosotros, la cosa se hará mas creíble, ¿Verdad?- James pensó mucho rato.

-Si, coge a Caroline, que es menos violenta que Lily, llévatela ha una habitación y habla con ella- contestó el moreno.

Remus fue hacia Caroline y le indicó sin hablar que quería que fuera hasta una de las habitaciones. La morena hizo caso por miedo a que ocurriera algo.

-Como me toques un pelo verás…- amenazó Caroline cuando Remus cerró la puerta.

-Que no tonta, que soy yo- y se quitó el pasamontañas.

La chica quedó sorprendida y con la boca medio abierta. Remus aprovechó para contarle todo el gran plan de James.

-Este Potter cada vez está mas agilipollado- exclamó la morena cuando el chico terminó- ¿Y queréis que os ayudemos? Pero haber, es que aun no lo entiendo, ¿Qué ganaréis "secuestrando" a diez chicas?

-Esto lo sabe James…

-¡Y tú cumples sus ordenes!-se sorprendió la morena, algo molesta.

-No, no es eso, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí- reconoció el castaño, desviando la mirada.

Caroline se quedó pensativa para, pasados unos minutos, reaccionar.

-Tengo una idea mejor para vuestro plan- anunció la chica- ¿Qué os parece si dejamos al Trío Tonto y las demás en ridículo de alguna manera u otra? Utilizando esto del secuestro digo.- Remus pensó un poquito.

-¿Qué idea tienes?

-Mmmm… haber que os parece… Lily, Kathy y yo colaboramos con vosotros… podéis hacer que nos utilizáis como rehenes… o lo que queráis, ¿Tenéis mas cosas aparte de las pistolas y los cuchillitos?

-Tenemos… creo que James compró algo que parecía sangre.

-¡Perfecto! Para hacerlo mas real… ¡Nos vais a matar!- Remus se sobresaltó- y entonces todas esas pensaran que estamos muertas… y seguro que avisan a alguien… y van a quedar en ridículo al ver que no es verdad.

Remus se quedó pensando en lo dicho.

-Tienes una imaginación algo rara- soltó al final- bueno, se parece a la de James. Ahora se lo diré. Habla con Lily- Abrió la puerta y empujó a Caroline fuera, esta salió con cara de mala leche, se sentó al lado de Lily y le susurró algo al oído.

La cara de miedo de la pelirroja se convirtió en una mueca de ira, y por un momento Remus temió que fuera ha contarlo todo, pero al final calló.

Remus le contó a James la idea de Caroline, que le pareció perfecta, y luego fueron ha avisar a los demás.

Matt sorprendió a Sirius y a Kathy haciendo de las suyas y salió corriendo por el corte de haberlos visto por lo que James entró en la habitación y le contó el nuevo plan a Sirius.

Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•

Tachan! (ya es costumbre lo del "tachan"xd). Aquí esta el octavo capitulo en realidad tengo escrito hasta el 10 xD pero es que como estoy en clases de nuevo ya no tengo casi tiempo por escribir XD y los voy a ir subiendo poco a poco xD pero como hoy estoy muy alegre (he conseguido que mi primito de año y medio diga "Potter, Paddy, Moony, Harry, Lily, James y Remus, aunque no he conseguido que diga Sirius xD. Un aplauso para mi primo Pol Aplausos y silbidos). Este cap se lo dedico a mis dos primos (Pol que como ya he dicho tiene año y medio, y Ona que tiene dos meses y algunos dias XD es pequeñísima! Si alguien quiere saber a que vienen los nombres estos que me pregunte xD), que son rubios y de ojos azules (WAPOOOOS!)

Pos espero que os haya gustado el cap xddd jiji

**Eilee.B:** ¿Cambiaste el nick, no? Ainssssssss… gracias por l rr súper largo xD poco me kieres que deseas matarme XDDDD pos yo tambien me voy a poner los horribles brackets en unas semanas (si yase ¬¬ voy vieja, ¿Y que?) Que vayan bien tus vacaciones… XD Bezoooz (acento J). XD

**Pekelittrell**: ooooh… mejor no te me electrocutes si babeas tanto (ya se sabe… los aparatos electricos no son muy compatibles con las babas…) vaya morro tienes ¬¬ hasta el 22… jopee… sniff… Gracias x l rr besos

**NannyPotter**: ¿Contenta? XD al fin apareces xD pedazo rr tu tambien… jiji gracias bicho muchos besitos!

**Jana Evans:** gracias por el rr! Ya te agregué pero creo que no coincidimos XD culpa de las diferencias horarias… vaya asco! Pero bueno algun dia nos veremos!!

**Carla07: **¿Eres de argentina? Espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado besotes

**Nohenatha:** Ai… espero haver escrito bien tu nick (no puedo hacer copiar y pegar desde Internet porque se va el Word a la mierda… sniff) Gracias por el rr!


	9. Ataque en el desayuno

**Ataque en el desayuno**

-¡No le engañamos!- exclamó Beverly, muy cabreada, a la directora y al subdirector.

-Haber, vuelvan a contarnos que ocurrió- preguntó la directora, con una mirada de asombro ante la historia que acababa de escuchar.

-Estábamos durmiendo, y entraron cinco hombres muy malos y muy feos, con pistolas y cuchillos y nos amenazaron, nos dijeron que estaba todo el colegio secuestrado- empezó Beverly.

-Nos ataron y nos contaron que éramos sus rehenes y que nos harían cosas feas si no hacíamos lo que ellos decían- Siguió Cloe.

-Y mataron a las tres nuevas esas que tenemos de ocupas en el pasillo- terminó Roxxy- Todas lo hemos visto.

El Trío Tonto estaba sentado a primera fila, detrás estaban Johanny, Sophie y las gemelas.

Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada cuando los secuestradores desaparecieron y soltaron a sus rehenes.

Estas (menos las tres muertas, porque los muertos no andan) salieron corriendo en dirección al edificio de los profesores, y despertaron a medio profesorado.

Tras calmarlas, solo la directora y el subdirector se quedaron con ellas en el despacho de la primera para escuchar lo que, tan alarmadas, venían a contar.

Mientras, en el edificio femenino los secuestradores y las muertas recogieron las pruebas del crimen; ellos volvieron a su edificio y ellas siguieron durmiendo placidamente.

Tras escuchar la historia, una profesora fue a echar un vistazo al famoso edificio y, tal y como esperaba, encontró a todo el mundo durmiendo, y las tres chicas que estaban muertas respirando suavemente en sus camas.

Cuando contó esto, el subdirector se mosqueó muchísimo con las siete alumnas.

-Lo siento, pero no las podemos creer de ninguna de las maneras- conluyó el subdirector, muy severamente.

-¡Pero es verdad!- gritó Beverly, roja de ira: de normal todo el mundo creía lo que ella contaba. Y si no la creían a ella creían a Heinze, se giró en dirección a una de las chicas- ¡Heinze! Diles que tengo razón- le ordenó a Johanny Moore.

Esta encogió de espaldas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Johanny Moore, mas conocida como Heinze, se había hecho con el mando del colegio. ¿Ella decía que tal persona era estúpida? Todo el mundo lo daba por hecho ¿Ella quería arruinar a alguien? Ese alguien tenía que mudarse de colegio, porque, todo el mundo y sin motivo aparente le dejaba de lado o le hacia la vida imposible.

El padre de Johanny, Hoyt Moore, era el inversor mas importante del colegio, por lo que casi nadie se atrevía a contradecir a sus dos hijos que asistían a Dupont, y al darse cuenta de esto, Johanny se hizo con el control del colegio, eso si, siempre a oscuras.

Echaron a todas las chicas del edificio principal y estas volvieron enfadadas, en especial Beverly, al edificio femenino; mientras, la directora y el subdirector pensaban en el castigo que les iba a tocar a las siete chicas por la broma.

Amaneció con un cielo totalmente azul.

Lily se levantó alegre por como terminó todo la última noche y, supuso, que el Trío Tonto tendrían un regalo por parte de los profesores.

Despertó a Kathy y a Caroline, fue hasta el armario de la ropa y… ¡Toda la ropa nueva había desaparecido!, solo quedaba la falda del uniforme y la camiseta blanca y encima ¡Tenían todo de cortes!

Kathy y Caroline corrieron hasta sus armarios.

-¡¿Donde está mi ropa?!- preguntó Kathy, desesperada.

-Mirad- dijo Caroline, cogiendo un sobre que se encontraba en el fondo de su armario, cuando volvió de su habitación- eh, escuchad: "Los del servicio de lavandería van a estar un tanto ocupados con toda vuestra ropa, podréis irla a buscar dentro de dos días, mientras… ¡Siempre quedan los uniformes!"

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Lily preocupada, cogiendo su uniforme y pasando el dedo por uno de los agujeros hecho, posiblemente, con algunas tijeras.

A Kathy se le iluminó la cara, al mas puro estilo James Potter planeando una travesura contra un Slytherin.

-Seremos "distintas" a las otras- dijo con una gran sonrisa, y acto seguido les contó el plan a las demás.

-Tío, me muero de sueño- murmuró Sirius, tumbado encima de una de las mesas del comedor, mientras James tragaba todo lo que tenía al alcance, Remus leía un libro, Matt echaba una siestecita, y Dave los contemplaba a todos con cara impasible.

-Me la trae floja, ¿Viste lo guapa que estaba ayer Lily, con su peinado nuevo?- comentó James, dejando la cuchara con la cual comía los cereales, y agitando a Sirius con emoción- ¡¿Y ese pijama?! ¡¿A que le quedaba de fábula?!

-Te veo como… ¿Más feliz?- preguntó Remus, abandonando el libro y cogiendo una tostada untada con mermelada- ¿A que se debe esto? Antes, cuando hablabas de Lily, lo hacías con más frustración…

-Cuando seáis mayores os lo voy a contar. Aún sois demasiado inocentes para escuchar mi historia- contestó James y siguió comiendo, los que aún seguían despiertos se miraron sin saber que pensar de eso.- Tiene que ver con el famoso domingo.

Sirius pareció desvelarse de golpe y empezó a bombardear a James con todo de preguntas acerca de que ocurrió en esa habitación.

James mostraba una gran sonrisa, que se borró cuando vio a Lily entrar hablando con el odioso de Liam.

Y su cara empeoró aún mas al ver que el uniforme de Lily tenía todo de cortes por todos los lados de los cuales la pelirroja había cosido los que podían llegar a ser más provocativos, aunque a su parecer todos los cortes seguían siendo provocativos.

Detrás de la pelirroja entraron Kathy y Caroline, con la ropa en el mismo estado.

Todos los chicos que se encontraban en el comedor se giraron a mirarlas, y Kathy salió corriendo hasta Sirius, como para dar a entender que a ella no tenían que mirarla.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una nueva moda?- preguntó Sirius, algo celoso de que todo el mundo mirara a Kathy.

-No- contestó ella- es una venganza del Trío Tonto por lo de anoche.

-Pues creo que me gusta- comentó Sirius, tras observas todos los agujeritos que dejaban a la vista la piel algo morena de Kathy- Si, definitivamente me gusta, ¿Nos saltamos clase?- preguntó con una mirada lasciva, a la que Kathy le devolvió una de reprobación.

Lily y Caroline cogieron dos sillas y se sentaron en la mesa, siendo aún el centro de atención de todo el colegio.

-Os gusta ir provocando, eh- comentó Matt, cuando se despertó y se encontró a las chicas delante de él. Estas volvieron a contar lo sucedido- Al igual, os gusta ir provocando- y dicho esto se durmió de nuevo.

Dave lo miró y negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba los ojos en blanco.

Caroline estaba tremendamente ocupada mezclando un yogurt con los cereales que no se dio cuenta de que un chico muy guapo se acercaba a ella.

Este le dio un toquecito en la espalda.

-¡Keith!- exclamó Caroline cuando lo vio.

Era el chico que había conocido hacía un par de noches en el jardín del colegio, y con el cual pasó varias horas hablando.

-Ya me preguntaba yo donde te habías metido durante dos días cuando te he visto aparecer por la puerta. Bonito uniforme- dijo con una risita. Caroline se sonrojó- ¿Nos presentas?- preguntó señalando a Kathy y a Lily, e ignorando completamente a los chicos.

-Oh… si- respondió Caroline con nerviosismo- Estas son Lily Evans y Katherin Holmes. Este es Keith Moore- anunció.

-Mis amigos y yo- siguió el chico- nos preguntábamos si os gustaría desayunar con nosotros. Son los de la mesa de ahí- señaló una mesa donde de normal se sentaban Beverly, Cloe y Roxxy, siempre acompañadas por los que eran los chicos mas guapos del colegio, aunque en ese momento no estaba ningún miembro del Trío Tonto.

-¡Si!- exclamó Caroline, luego se puso roja al percatarse de que quizá había sido demasiado efusiva- bueno si ellas quieren…- siguió señalando con la cabeza a Lily y Kathy.

-Por mi bien- comentó la pelirroja, haciendo caso omiso de los pucheritos de James.

Kathy dudó, mirando a Sirius.

-Por mi puedes ir, yo te vigilo desde aquí- comentó el chico, algo mosqueado, pero como sabía del plan de las tres chicas tubo que aceptar.

Así fue como las tres chicas se sentaron en la mesa de "los chicos guays", en los tres lugares que correspondían al Trío Tonto.

-Os presento a Caroline, Lily y Katherin- anunció a los chicos, cuando las tres se hubieron sentado- A esos dos ya los conocéis- dijo señalando a Liam y a Derek. Liam lanzó una miradita insinuante a Lily, que se la devolvió sin querer- Este es John Roberts- señaló a un chico de último curso, moreno, de cuerpo atlético y dentadura perfecta

-El es Josh Barnwell.

Lo habían visto muchísimas veces salir a escondidas con Roxxy, era, sinceramente, el mas guapo de todos los que había ahí.

A las tres chicas les recordó muchísimo a Sirius, aunque este era algo mas bajito, menos "cuadradito" y con la melena mas corta. Kathy se alegró de que su novio fuera mas guapo

-Y este es Vane Phipps- terminó con el chico que había a su lado.

Era delgadito y tenía cara de niño, unos ojos azules preciosos y llevaba una melenita rubia con ricitos- Podéis llamarlo "Ricito"- Vane pegó a Keith en el brazo. Y bien… ¡Contadnos cosas sobre Jobarts!- comentó Keith, haciendo el mismo fallo en el nombre que Liam.

Las tres chicas se miraron sin saber bien que decir, ninguna se había leído la "Historia de Jobarts para los _muggles_".

-¡Porque la he dejado ir!- se quejó Sirius, tirándose del pelo literalmente- ¿Por qué no le he dicho que se quedará?- se dio un golpe contra la mesa (despertó a Matt, que asustado miró alrededor en busca de algo y siguió durmiendo), mientras con la mano intentaba coger a una diminuta Kathy, que se reía metros a con algún comentario ingenioso de alguien en una mesa llena de chicos rebosantes de hormonas.

-Cállate, yo también quiero que vuelvan- musitó Remus, frustrado, espiando por encima del libro a Caroline- ¿Por cierto le preguntaste eso que te dije a Kathy?

Sirius disimuló como pudo, haciendo ver que no había oído a Remus, ya que se le había olvidado completamente.

-¡Ah! Mirad, ahora llegan esas tres- comentó Matt, que observaba con Dave la imagen de James, Sirius y Remus muriéndose de celos por unas chicas que los acababan de dejar por seis chicos tan guapos como ellos, mas ricos y mayores.

Matt señaló a Beverly, Roxxy y Cloe que entraban en el comedor con una sonrisa de superioridad y comentando algo; seguramente la "venganza" que habían tomado en contra de las tres chicas de Hogwarts.

-¿Esto es una broma, verdad?- preguntó Beverly al llegar a la que era su mesa de siempre.

Los nueve ocupantes de la mesa se callaron.

Los ocupantes de las mesas vecinas de giraron a contemplar el suceso.

-Hey, hola Amory- comentó Keith.

Las chicas empezaban a pensar que era como el líder de los seis chicos de la mesa, ya que solo reían de algo si él reía, y siempre era el primer en hablar.

-¿Qué es una broma?- preguntó, con total sinceridad.

-¿Qué hacen ESTAS aquí?- inquirió la rubia de nuevo, con una mueca de asco.

Medio comedor estaba ya pendiente de lo que ocurría en "la mesa de los guays".

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Josh, el "chico" de Roxxy.- ¡A que son simpatiquísimas estas nuevas!- comentó, alegremente.

La cara de Roxxy se deformó, de la superioridad de antes a la total sorpresa.

-¿Simpáticas?- preguntó incrédula- ¡Pero si no so nada comparadas con nosotras!

-Esto… Roxxy- tranquilizó Josh- tampoco hay para tanto, mujer.

Beverly, cual niña de tres años con una rabieta, cogió una tostada de las que tenía en el plato Keith y la lanzó a la cara de Caroline, que estaba a su lado.

La tostada llevaba mermelada y mantequilla, por lo que restó unos segundos pegada en la cara de Caroline.

Justo en el momento en que se caía, Caroline se levantó, cogió una servilleta y, mientras iba hasta la mesa llena de comidas y bebidas, se limpió la cara.

Cogió una gran jarra llena de leche y se acercó hasta Beverly.

La rubia se quedó pasmada, era la primera vez que hacía esto y la otra no se iba corriendo.

-Que aproveche- murmuró Caroline tirándole toda la leche encima a Beverly.

Lily empezó a reírse, y junto a ella varios alumnos y alumnas más.

Kathy aprovechó para lanzarle a Beverly sus cereales de chocolate a la cabeza, que se quedaron pegados al cabello.

La rubia soltó un grito de desesperación y fue hasta la mesa de comidas, cogiendo también una jarra de leche.

Lily se levantó deprisa, se la quitó y lanzó todo el contenido hacia Roxxy y Cloe, esta última se puso a llorar al encontrarse toda llena de leche.

Kathy subió encima de una silla y siguió bombardeándolas a todas con cereales de chocolate.

-Espero que esto os sirva de lección- zanjó Caroline, sentándose en su silla, al igual que sus dos amigas, para seguir comiendo impasibles.

El comedor entero estalló en risas, incluso los seis chicos de la mesa.

Beverly y su sequito se largaron corriendo del lugar, cosa que provocó aún más risotadas. Lily, al recordar la escena, se atragantó con los cereales de tanta risa.

-Os habéis pasado un poquito- comentó Keith, pero sin parar de reírse. Caroline lo miró, con una sonrisa de niña buena- Tienes mermelada aquí- y le limpió la mejilla con el dedo.

Caroline notó como su color subía, subía, ¡Subía! y le ardía la mejilla.

Keith se rió aun más.

-Sois un peligro público- comentó Matt cuando estaban todos en la biblioteca, esperando a Multiusosdos para hacer clase de Transformación.

Lily se puso una mano en el pecho con cara de desconcierto y los ojos abiertos.

-¿Yo?- preguntó, haciendo ver que no sabía de qué iba la cosa.

Risas y más risas en toda la biblioteca.

Como los alumnos magos estaban acostumbrados a recibir el correo vía lechuza, en Dupont no rompieron la tradición y las lechuzas llegaban la primera hora de la mañana que tenían clase en la biblioteca, y ese era el momento.

Lily, Kathy y Remus recibieron un ejemplar del _Profeta_. Remus también recibió a dos lechuzas más, con su respectiva carta.

-Cuantas admiradoras- dijo James, haciendo un gesto coqueto, mientras todos seguían comentando lo del comedor.

-Uy si, no sabes la de cartas fogosas que me manda Dumbledore cada día… ¡Y si te hablara de las de Snape!- comentó agitando una- Mira, la primera es de Dumbledore- James le lanzó un beso a Remus, en broma- La otra es de Sarah- decidió leer primero la de Dumbledore- vaya… dice que mañana por la tarde ya tendré que ir a Hogwarts, porque ya se acerca la luna llena y todo eso- James pareció triste.

-No podremos ir nosotros, ¿Verdad?- Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Y la de Sarah dice que cuando vaya a Hogwarts quiere hablar conmigo- un mal presentimiento cruzó la mente de Remus.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que ocurría? De normal Sarah tenía demasiado ojo para estas cosas ¿Qué haría si se había dado cuenta?

James pareció entender el dilema.

-¿No le has comentado nada a ninguna de las dos?- Remus negó con la cabeza- Y por la cara de Peter que pones- bromeó refiriendose a la cara que ponía su amigo cuando no sabía que escoger para comer- seguramente tampoco te habrás aclarado nada.

-Quiero mucho a Sarah, pero es como, si de golpe, fuera todo mas aburrido. No se como decírtelo- musitó él.

-Si, ya. Que te pone mucho mas Caroline que Sarah.

-Es algo brusco decirlo de este modo- moralizó Remus- pero creo que sí- aceptó.

-¿Y por Caroline sientes algo más?- Remus pensó la pregunta.

No era todo sexo lo que quería, si le dejaran escoger se conformaría con solo poder cogerle de la mano.

-Creo que si- susurró con un hilillo de voz.

-Pues chico, déjalo con Sarah- comentó Sirius, que acababa de unirse a ellos.

-¿Por qué lo vas a dejar con Sarah?- preguntó alarmada Kathy.

Sarah y ella se llevaban muy bien; fue ella quien la presentó a Remus.

-Esto, es que…- Remus no sabía que decir, por lo que bajó la cabeza.

-¿La distancia?- preguntó Kathy, consternada, como si ese fuera el más típico problema.

-¡¡¡Exacto!!!- exclamó James- Remus no puede soportar la distancia y cree que es mejor dejarlo por un tiempo-continuó el chico, con una pena exageradísima, dándole unas palmaditas en al espalda al chico.

Remus levantó la mirada algo dudoso y al final, tras sospesar las dos opciones que eran la dura realidad o una mentira piadosa, optó por la mentira piadosa.

-Que pena- comentó Kathy, sin enterarse de nada, y se fue a contarles el cotilleo a Lily y Caroline, que aún saboreaban sus cinco minutos de fama tras haber "derrotado" al Trío Tonto en su propio terreno.

-¡Os dije que no hicierais nada!- gritó muy enfadada Johanny- ¿Veis lo que ha ocurrido por hacer yo no os he mandado?

Beverly, Roxxy y Cloe estaban muy avergonzadas de lo ocurrido.

De la noche ha la mañana habían pasado de ser las más envidiadas a las más ridiculizadas. En especial Cloe, a la que todo el mundo imitaba llorando.

Las chicas se encontraban realizando el castigo: limpiar los lavabos de todo el colegio cada día durante un mes.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pero no podía quedar así!- se defendió Beverly, roja de rabia, con unos guantes de goma, un trapo húmedo y un liquido azul para fregar las baldosas.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Heinze?- preguntó Roxxy, con un hilillo de voz.

Con las mismas pintas que Beverly, pero en su caso le tocaba limpiar el fregadero.

-La verdad es que esto aún tiene solución- comentó Johanny.

Esta se encontraba sentada encima de un cubo bocabajo, sin limpiar absolutamente nada.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Cloe, ilusionada a la cual le tocaba limpiar los retretes.

Las caras de las tres chicas se iluminaron de nuevo.

-Si, no os he comentado nada, pero mi hermano ya se ha puesto en marcha- explicó Johanny- Pronto voy a conseguir hacerlas caer en la peor desdicha. ¡Pronto se va a cumplir mi plan!

Johanny salió del lavabo soltando una risa al mas puro estilo malo malísimo de una peli de terror.

-¡Genial!- comentó Cloe, alegre- pero… ¿Sabéis qué es lo que quiere hacer?- las tres chicas se miraron sin entender nada.

Tachan! Aquí el noveno capitulo tengo que anunciaros que este fic llegará próximamente a su fin (aún falta, no os preocupéis) pero que casi seguro (SEGURISIMO) que hago una continuación ¿Contaré con vuestros rr también? Pfff… estoy de un humor… pronto me pondrán los brackets, pero para hacerme espacio para colocarlos llevo 8 gomitas azules entre las muelas (y duele muchísimo :S) contestación de rr: (AVISO: mi queridísimo Word cambia a veces el nombre de la gente por palabras que se le parecen: EJ- Siesna, me lo cambia por SiesTa… que nadie se lo tome mal TT gracias)

**carla07:** yo soy española!!! De cerca de Barcelona pronto se va a confesar Remus, y pronto habrá mas Lily James!!!! Gracias por el rr

**pekelittrell: **mi imaginación también vuela, pero creo que ya se que ocurrió, pronto se va a saber.

**Eileen.B:** mira, mi bichito que está de vacaciones! Haber cuando vuelves :D yo también te quiero monstruillo! Petonets y gracias por el rr

**Pixie tinkerbell:** gracias por el rr :D me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto! Besos

**Nohe**: ala pos así, cortito XD ya contarán Caroline y Lily… o mas bien… bueno XD que ya se verá… también podéis deducir lo de Caroline… o también puede ser que ella no lo vaya a contar :O ya se verá. Gracias por el rr!! Besos

**Jana Evans:** pos espero que pronto termines con el famoso arresto!!! Enga, besos bonita :D

**SandritaGranger:** a mi tambien me gustaría estar en ese colegio… ¡aunque se me recuerda un poquitín al mio! (aunque aquí no tenemos Marauders XDDD) Gracias por el review!

**NannyPotter: **ains tu hermanito XD es que los niños son así (a todas las edades xD) Gracias por el rr. Besos

**Nymphadora Ton****ks:** no pasa nada que no me dejaras rr espero que no te haya decepcionado como "termina" lo del secuestro xD pero es que me pareció mas original acerlo así… nose… gracias por el rr

**LadyCornamenta:** me alegra que te gustara!! Besos y gracias por el rr

**Victor Manuel: **si es que mi Pol es un genio XD se parece a mi (modestia aparte…) ¿¿hay alguien que no odie a la rata?? Y, sinceramente, ¿Crees que hay grados para poder odiarlo? ¡NOOO! Todo el mundo lo odia. Aquí termina tu intriga, viejo. Adios y gracias por el rr!

Aióooo!!

Eri


	10. Desgraciada fiesta

**Desgraciada fiesta**

La nieve caía suavemente sobre todo lo que quedaba a la intemperie, blanca y luminosa, contrastando con la oscuridad de la noche.

Remus observó el castillo de Hogwarts, con algo de añoranza.

Quería volver a su habitación, hacerles gamberradas a los Slytherins, ver como Gryffindor ganaba otro partido de Quidditch, correr por las frías mazmorras escapándose de alguna victima de una broma…

A lo mejor si no los hubieran enviado a Dupont su relación con Sarah aún estaría bien ¿o no?

Y si en realidad era lo que había dicho Kathy, la distancia lo que había hecho que su relación terminara ¿como iba a terminar?

Se sintió algo mal por la chica a la que tenía que romperle el corazón, y que le esperaba con una gran sonrisa en las escaleras del castillo.

La profesora McGonagall lo había ido a buscar en el andén 9 y ¾, y fueron hasta el castillo utilizando un traslador.

Dumbledore se había llevado muy bien con el problema que tuvieron Sarah y Remus de no poder verse durante seis meses, dejando que la chica lo fuera a visitarlo cada domingo, y ahora le sabía mal por esto y por ella.

-Hola- saludó ella cuando lo vio, no tan alegre como era costumbre en ella.

La profesora, que le había acompañado hasta la entrada del castillo, se alejó para dejarlo hablar a solas.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Fueron paseando entre la nieve sin hablar; parecía triste aunque intentaba ocultarlo ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Remus?

-Tengo que contarte una cosa- y le entregó un recorte del _Profeta_ de unos días antes.

Remus le pareció haberlo leído, pero no haberle prestado mucha atención.

La noticia trataba sobre unas seguidas desapariciones y asesinatos de altos cargos del Ministerio de Magia.

Miró a Sarah sin entenderlo bien

-Mis padres trabajan allí- comentó, para hacerle memoria a Remus, con los ojos vidriosos de lagrimas- Han recibido amenazas. Nos mudamos a otro país- terminó, sin poder evitar llorar.

Remus se quedó de piedra sin saber que decir.

Le dio un abrazo al que la chica se aferró con fuerza, cortándole la respiración a Remus, que seguía aturdido por la noticia.

-Me voy del colegio esta noche- anunció al final, sin poder parar de llorar.

-¿Cuándo volverás?- preguntó Remus desecho. Le entró un sentimiento de culpabilidad por algo que desconocía como si él, con su deseo de tener a Caroline, hubiera provocado que Sarah se marchara.

Sarah bajó la mirada.

-Cuando se solucione todo- contestó, con ironía.

Remus sabía perfectamente que los secuestros y asesinatos habían ido aumentando durante los últimos seis años, y habían llegado a ser ya tan comunes y frecuentes que el Ministerio no había podido hacer nada para ocultarlos, aunque para el colmo de todo, durante seis años lo único que habían conseguido saber era que los secuestradores y asesinos eran seguidores de un mago poderoso, del cual no se quería hacer público el nombre.

-Lo siento- terminó la chica, dándole un beso a Remus como despedida y sin decir nada mas se fue.

Remus se sentó en el suelo cubierto de nieve, sintiéndose culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de que la familia de Sarah tenía problemas.

-Vaya- exclamó Lily cuando, una semana después Remus volvió a Dupont, muy abatido y les contó lo sucedido con Sarah.

-Luego hablé con McGonagall, y dice que hay muchos trabajadores del Ministerio que han sacado sus hijos y han ido a esconderse.

-¿Y no se sabe quien es el que lo manda todo?- preguntó James.

-Por lo visto se tienen varias ideas, saben que siempre ha sido el mismo, y todo el mundo cree que Dumbledore lo sabe, pero este no quiere decir nada. Yo creo que sería mejor que lo hiciera, ¿No? Al menos la gente no estaría tan asustada, porque esto es esconderse de nada- Siguió Remus.

Tubo que investigar más sobre el tema, ya que quería quitarse ese maldito sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Se quedaron todos pensando en la actual situación del mundo Mágico cuando entró Multiusos.

-Escúchenme todos- comunicó- Sus tutores me han pedido que les haga saber que este año el Festival de Primavera se celebrará unos días antes se Semana Santa, por lo que tienen que hacer ya los grupos y decidir las actividades- Todo de susurros de queja llenaron el aula de la biblioteca, pero Multiusos hizo caso omiso- Cuando tengan decididos los grupos se lo tendrán que comunicar a la presidenta.

Luego escribió en la pizarra los ingredientes que tenían que utilizar para hacer la poción del día.

-Ey, ¿Quién es la presidenta?

Remus había pasado más de una semana fuera, y había llegado la noche anterior, por lo que lo estaba enterando de todo lo sucedido.

-Beverly- contestó Lily, orgullosa- Y ahora que ella es la presidenta, estoy segura de que ninguna de nosotras va a tener que hacer nada por el Festival- continuó, todavía más orgullosa.

-Eso espero- musitó Caroline- encima de que la tuvimos que votar, que nos haga hacer algo.

-Nosotros vamos a salir a bailar, ¿a que si Padfoot?- comentó James, cogiendo a Sirius por el cuello.

-Claro James, claro. En tanga y con una corona de plumas, ¿No?- respuso el chico, con sarcasmo.

-Me estoy perdiendo- cortó Remus, mientras todos se reían del comentario de Sirius.

-Es que James os ha apuntado a todos en un grupo de coreografía, dice que será divertido. Opino igual que él- explicó Kathy.

-¿Quién es a todos?- preguntó Remus alarmado.

-James, Matt, Dave, yo y tú- contestó Sirius, con aire pesimista.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿No os puedo dejar una semana solos sin que terminemos bailando en tanga?- preguntó Remus, sacudiendo a James, que se reía a pleno pulmón.

El primer día de febrero llegó, sin mucho frío, con algo de aire y mucho sol.

La luz rojiza de la puesta de sol teñía la nieve que aún cubría el jardín, y que no parecía dispuesta ha largarse hasta que hiciera mucho mas calor.

Los alumnos volvían a sus habitaciones recién terminada la jordana de estudios, preparados para disfrutar otro fin de semana de descanso tumbados en la cama y charlando con sus amigos, o saliendo a pasear por Londres y beber un buen chocolate caliente en algún sitio para pasar el frío.

-¡Carrie!- la llamó un chico de dieciocho años, corriendo hasta Caroline.

-Hola- dijo la aludida cuando Keith se paró delante de ella y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, cosa más que inusual en ese frío país- ¿Qué tal?

Kathy y Lily intercambiaron miradas de "aquí hay gato encerrado" ya que Caroline no soportaba que la llamaran Carrie.

Las dos chicas siguieron avanzando hasta el edificio femenino mientras Caroline hablaba con Keith, dejándolos a solas.

-Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche- propuso el chico señalando con la cabeza las puertas de salida del colegio- como es viernes y mañana no hay clase… ¡Luego podemos ir de copas!

-¿Quién mas vendrá?- preguntó Caroline, muy nerviosa ante tal propuesta.

Keith pensó un rato.

-Mis amigos y amigas, y tus amigos y amigas, ¿Te parece?- la chica aceptó enseguida- ¡Vale, avísales y nos encontramos a las diez y media en la salida! No os olvidéis de avisar a los seguratas que saldréis sino no vais a poder entrar- dicho esto se largó.

Caroline salió corriendo hasta la habitación que compartían las tres ya que desde la noche del "secuestro" dejaron su colchón allí ya que nadie les dijo nada, y puso su ropa repartida entre los dos armarios.

-¿Esta noche? ¿Qué me pongo?- preguntó alarmada Lily, cuando Caroline les dio la noticia de lo que irían ha hacer esa noche, y empezó a sacar ropa del armario.

-¿Y lo saben los chicos ya?- preguntó Kathy preocupada. Caroline negó con la cabeza- ya sabes que a Sirius no le hace mucha gracia que vaya con esos, le voy a avisar y que se lo diga a los otros- Kathy cogió su abrigo y salió del edificio de nuevo.

-Es tan guapo- comentó soñadora Caroline, tumbándose encima de una de las camas.

-¿Quién?- preguntó la pelirroja distraída mientras buscaba el conjunto perfecto para esa noche.

-Keith- contestó Caroline, soltando una risita y cogiendo su almohada- ¿No?

-Si, no está mal- contestó Lily, que seguía con su busca.

-Dices esto porque tu ya tienes a tu Potter- picó la otra.

-No es verdad, ¡Entre Potter y yo no hay nada! ¡No ha pasado nada!- gritó alarmada- ¡En serio que no tenemos nada! ¡Si es un tonto!

-Te acabas de delatar- concluyó Caroline, con una sonrisa- ¿Cuándo nos vas a contar que demonios sucedió?

-Me voy a la ducha- cortó Lily, cogiendo un par de toallas y su champú.

-¿Y dices que Keith nos invita a todos?- preguntó asombrado James, ya que el chico de normal hacía ver que o no les veía o no los conocía o les tenía alergia.

-Aja, pero si no queréis venir vamos solas- incitó Kathy, cuando los tres chicos se mostraron bastante negativos ante la idea de una noche de fiesta con los "chicos y chicas guays".

-¡Yo voy!- exclamó Sirius al instante cuando oyó que su novia pretendía irse de fiesta con esos… esos… vaya, que quería irse de fiesta CON ESOS.

-Yo también voy- a Remus tampoco le hacía gracia que ese Keith invitara a SU Caroline, y aún le molestaba mas haberse perdido una semana de clase (sin ella) ¿Qué podía haber pasado entre los dos que él no sabía? Mejor no pensar en eso y centrarse en el presente.

-Bueno, es obvio que yo también- aceptó James, también molesto por la compañía de "los chicos guays".

-¡Vale!- exclamó alegremente Kathy, juntando las manos por detrás de la espalda- ¡Nos vemos esta noche a las diez!

-¡Lily! ¡Llegaremos tarde!- anunció Kathy al ver a la pelirroja salir al fin de la habitación.

Lily se había hecho ondas en el pelo y vestía un jersey verde de cuello alto, tan corto que dejaba el ombligo al aire y tenía las mangas cortadas, por lo que parecía que estaban separadas del jersey por la altura de los hombros.

Luego se había puesto unos piratas tejanos de un color azul cielo pálido y unas largas botas grises con los cordones verdes.

Caroline y Kathy también estrenaban ropa esa noche: la primera con unos tejanos muy oscuros y ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes marrón oscuro, con un cinturón blanco a conjunto, y unos zapatos de tacón de color caoba y la segunda con un largo jersey de color lila, una minifalda a cuadros escoceses en tonos grisáceos, unas medias gris oscuro y unas botas de tacón altas hasta la rodilla de color negro.

Kathy se había hecho un elaborado recogido en forma de moño mientras que Caroline siguió con su nueva filosofía del pelo suelto.

Luego fueron a buscar a Jadyn, ya que Kathy la invitó de vuelta a la habitación.

La rubia se estaba terminando de pintar los labios de un color fucsia brillante.

A decir verdad, toda ella era de color fucsia y negro. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta fucsia, y una falda con vuelos fucsias y negros.

Las cuatro chicas bajaron hasta la puerta de salida.

Allí les esperaba Keith Moore con todos sus amigos: Liam, que salió corriendo a saludar a Lily, John, Josh y Vane que las saludaban alegres como siempre se mostraban ellos.

Todos los chicos iban arreglados hasta la perfección, cosa que preocupó a las chicas al imaginar que pintas llevarían los Merodeadores (que se habían hecho famosos por llevar la contraría al mundo).

-¡Que puntuales sois las chicas de Jobarts!- comentó Josh, mirando al reloj. Al parecer el nombre de Jobarts había pegado fuerte- ¡Nuestras chicas aún no han llegado!

-Ni vuestros chicos- comentó Keith, con la sombra de la sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

-Nah, eso es lo que tu piensas- un chico moreno avanzando hasta el grupo.

Vestía unos tejanos oscuros, anchos y desgastados con gracia, una camiseta blanca debajo muy desabrochada y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Mostraba una sonrisa de desafió y superioridad, que cambió de golpe al ver a su novia.

-¡Hola!- y le dio un beso de película.

Kathy se quedó en shock sin saber a que venía eso.

Keith le devolvió la mirada a Sirius cuando este volvió a mirarle.

James, Remus y Matt aparecieron detrás de él.

Los dos primeros con la misma mirada que Sirius, y el último esperando ver más peleas.

Entonces llegaron más chicas: Beverly, Roxxy, Johanny y Sophie.

Las dos primeras hicieron caso omiso de Lily y sus amigas, mientras que Johanny y Sophie las saludaron alegremente.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Keith- Como somos muchos para movernos y solo tenemos dos coches, los demás podéis ir en moto. ¿Quién saber ir en moto?

Sirius levantó la mano enseguida, al igual que Matt y James, mientras mentalmente se preguntaban si los súper-niños harían aparecer motos de debajo de las piedras.

-Vale, pues los que sepáis ir en moto llevaos a alguien con vosotros. Josh, tú acompáñalos- Josh hizo un gesto y salió del recinto, siguiendo una carretera que se desviaba de la entrada, y que conducía al garaje que utilizaban los alumnos.

Con el fueron Roxxy, Sirius y obviamente Kathy, Matt y su prima Jadyn, y James que convenció a Lily.

Los demás se quedaron para ir en coche.

Josh abrió las puertas del gran garaje y encendió las luces, dentro había más de una docena de motos bastante buenas y en muy buen estado, y en un lado había una gran estantería con todo de cascos integrales de diferentes colores y con dibujos.

-Están a la disposición de los alumnos- explicó Josh- tenéis que apuntar allí vuestro nombres- señaló una pizarra en la pared- no os preocupéis por los rasguños, los paga el colegio- dijo, mirando a Sirius, como si esperara que él fuera el primero en destrozar una moto.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sirius, con una mirada totalmente falsa de amistad.

Josh cogió uno de los cascos y la primera moto que encontró, detrás de él subió Roxxy, con un casco de color lila.

Encendió el motor, haciendo mucho ruido

-¡Las puertas y las luces se cierran solas cuando hagáis salido! ¡Van con sensores, pero no tardéis mucho! ¡Os esperamos fuera!- explicó a gritos, y luego salió a toda velocidad del garaje.

-¡Maldito pijo!- se quejó cabreado James- ¡Antes de que él aprendiera a andar yo ya sabía volar! ¡Y quiere darnos lecciones de ir en moto!

-Hey, Potter, tranquilo- tranquilizó Matt, con su típica tranquilidad y felicidad.

Kathy observaba a Sirius, esperando que tuviera una reacción parecida a la de James, pero en su cara solo de podía leer en letras mayúsculas "IRA".

-Kathy, coge un casco- dijo cortante.

La chica vaciló un poco, de normal no le gustaban las motos y menos subir en ellas, pero el colmo era que tendría que subir en una moto con el piloto cabreadísimo.

Sirius lo notó y añadió:

-Tranquila, que se perfectamente que vas detrás y no voy ha hacer ninguna burrada, solo quiero salir de aquí.

Al final la chica cedió y, tras quitarse el elaborado moño para ponerse el casco, que sino no entraban, abandonaron el recinto.

-Vamos- dijo Jadyn, sorprendiendo a los que aún restaban allí con la decisión con la que hablaba- Estos pijos se lo creen demasiado. ¡A demostrarles lo que valemos!

Dicho esto cogió su casco y subió detrás de Matt, que encendió la moto y se fue.

-Lily- empezó James- emm…- no sabía como seguir.

-Si quieres hablar de lo del domingo…¿Por cierto, a ti también te rallan? Y ¿Por qué se le ha quedado "lo del domingo" de nombre?... ahora no es momento- James asintió algo decepcionado.

-¡QUIERO OTRO MALIBÚ!- gritó Lily, bastante borracha, agitando su baso vacío peligrosamente.

-Dios, no le sienta para nada bien beber- comentó Caroline, desesperada, tras intentar convencer a la pelirroja de que ya no bebiera mas

Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada y se encontraban en una discoteca que había en las afueras de Londres.

Dentro de la discoteca todo era sudor y alcohol, ya que quien no bailaba, bebía.

Era una gran local de dos pisos, todas las paredes eran de color negro, el suelo era de algún material metálico y en el piso de arriba había todo de sofás blancos donde la gente subía desde la pista para descansar.

La pista se encontraba en el piso inferior y todas las paredes estaban recubiertas de grandes paneles blancos en los cuales se proyectaban diferentes imágenes.

Los chicas y chicos guays estaban en la pista bailando, al igual que Sirius, Kathy, Matt y Jadyn, mientras James, Caroline, Lily y Remus, estaban sentados en uno de los tantos sofás del antro.

Remus miraba su baso vacío de TGV, mientras pensaba en Caroline, a su lado.

James se reía muchísimo con el comportamiento de Lily, y la morena se enfadaba cada vez más con la pelirroja que no paraba de dejarla en ridículo.

-¿Sabéis que Caroline duerme con su osito de peluche desde los cinco años?- comentó la pelirroja, sin saber ya que decía, y con un poco de dificultad para pronunciar las palabras- ¡Ains mi niñita!- pellizcó a Caroline en la mejilla, como las abuelas a sus nietos.

Esta puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué no dejas de hablar de los otros y hablas de tu misma?- preguntó, ya harta, cuando creyó que James conocía suficientes cosas acerca de su persona- No creo que a Potter le interese saber cada cuando me depilo.

-Cierto- dijo este, esperando a oír algo por parte de Lily que aún no conociera.

-Puezzzzz- dijo Lily, alargando lo que pretendía ser una S. Se apoyó contra James- Te quiero mucho-soltó dándole un beso.

Caroline abrió los ojos, James se emocionó, y Remus abrió la boca ante tal afirmación.

-¿Qué me has llamado?- preguntó John cuando oyó, claramente, que Sirius le decía "grandísimo capullo".

-Lo has oído perfectamente- contestó el moreno dejando de bailar con Kathy, que le puso una mano en el brazo indicándole que no se alterara.

-Venga tranquilos- dijo Matt en busca de paz- olvidémoslo todo.

-¿Olvidar qué? ¿No as oído lo que le ha llamado a Kathy?-Matt bajó la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-¡Sirius! Me tendría que molestar a mi, pero no me molesta porque se que no es verdad, ¿Vale?

-¡No! ¡A ti nadie te habla así! Y menos un cabrón como ese.

-¡Escucha!- cortó John, avanzando desafiante. La gente que había a su alrededor empezó a prestar atención a lo que ocurría- ¿Qué te parece si salimos fuera y lo arreglamos?

-Venga Sirius, déjalo- dijo Matt, intentando evitar una pelea, pero Sirius no le escuchó, ni a él, ni a Kathy, y salió fuera de la discoteca, al igual que John y sus amigos.

-Vaya, resulta que es más estúpido de lo que parece- comentó distraídamente Beverly, al pasar por el lado de Kathy, y salió de la disco también.

Kathy la siguió con paso decidido, dispuesta a parar a Sirius.

El aire de la calle era frío y, aparte del viento, solo se oía el ruido sordo que procedía de dentro de la discoteca.

-¡Sirius ni se te ocurra hacer nada!- gritó, muy cabreada Kathy.

El moreno no la escuchó, con la mirada clavada en los ojos de John.

-¿Qué te parece si, en lugar de una pelea, lo hacemos con una carrera de motos?- preguntó John- El que pierda llevará colgado un letrero donde ponga "Perdedor" durante dos semanas.

-Perfecto- aceptó Sirius, pensando en que las peleas y Hogwarts y las consecuencias que tenían estas, no eran nada con tener que llevar colgado "Perdedor" dos semanas en un estúpido colegio de niños tontos.

Al oír eso, Kathy se molestó aun más.

-¡Sirius! ¡Como hagas semejante burrada no te voy ha hablar jamás!- gritó, fuera de si por culpa de su pánico a las motos.

Sirius se giró un poco para mirarla, pero no dijo nada

-¡Por Dios! Sirius que estás medio borracho, ¡No lo hagas!- el moreno no dijo nada- No quiero verlo- murmuró Kathy, y volvió a entrar de nuevo en el local.

Matt y Jadyn se miraron preocupados.

Kathy se hizo paso a empujones, hasta que encontró el sofá mas apartado y más a oscuras de todos, donde se sentó para esperar a que no le pasara nada a Sirius, muy enfadada y preocupada.

-No te enfades con él- dijo una voz masculina cerca de ella.

Josh se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser de compasión.

-¡Es que siempre es tan impulsivo!- se quejó Kathy, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quieres algo para beber?- preguntó el chico- te invito.

-Quiero Vodka con limón- ordenó Kathy, tras unos segundos de pensárselo.

Lily arrastró a James hasta la pista de baile.

Al chico no le gustaba mucho bailar, pero tras unas palabras que la pelirroja le murmuró en el oído y que nadie mas escuchó, saltó del sofá todo contento.

Caroline y Remus se los miraban divertidos.

-Ay, esa Lily- suspiró Caroline- Quien la entienda que la compre.

-Voy a por mas- dijo Remus, agitando su baso vacío- ¿Quieres?- Caroline negó con la cabeza- Ahora vuelvo- contestó él, yendo hasta la barra.

Caroline siguió mirando como Lily intentaba morderle el cuello a James, mientras intentaba aguantarse en pie y seguir el ritmo de la música, y James se reía al ver a la chica.

Notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado, y se giró esperando ver a Remus, pero se encontró con Keith, que se la miraba con cara de niño malo.

-Te echaba de menos- comentó, pícaramente acercándose a la chica.

Le puso la mano alrededor de la cintura y Caroline estaba apunto de dejarse llevar cuando vio que Remus observaba la escena, con una mueca de horror, y luego salió corriendo.

Sin poder evitarlo, empujó a Keith y siguió a Remus, diciéndole al otro que tenía un problema de chicas.

Encontró a Remus sentado en las escaleras que comunicaban los dos pisos del local, con la copa ya vacía de nuevo y mirada ausente.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó sentándose a su lado. Él le lanzó una mirada breve, algo triste- ¿Remus?

-¿Qué haces cuando te gusta alguien tanto, que llegas a dejar a una de las personas que más te aman sin saber si ella siente lo mismo por ti?- preguntó rápidamente.

Caroline pensó la respuesta, relacionándola con el raro comportamiento que Remus tenía a veces con ella.

-Te lanzas- contestó al final, cogiéndolo de la mano, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Estate quieto- ordenó Kathy, sin parecer muy convencida, cuando Josh intentó meterle mano.

Tras varias copas la capacidad de negar algo es bastante nula. Él chico ignoró la orden de Kathy y siguió a lo suyo

-¡Que me sueltes!- repitió ella, pero Josh siguió a su bola.

-¡Que la sueltes, capullo!- dijo otra voz, detrás de Josh, mientras lo cogía por la camisa y le daba un empujón, haciendo que cayera al suelo, provocando risas de los ocupantes de los otros sofás.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Kathy, asustada, al ver que el chico estaba sucio de arena y con algún rasguño en la cara y un ojo morado.

-Gané, pero no le quedó claro que la pelea era entre nosotros dos, no la mitad de los tíos- comentó sentándose al lado de Kathy- Por cierto, no deberías hablarme- comentó, bajando la mirada, triste- Prometo no meterme en mas líos. ¡Pero tú no te dejes meter mano por capullos!

Kathy sonrió y lo dio un beso.

-Tengo sueño, ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la chica.- ¿Dónde están los otros?

-Los niños de papá están fuera, calmando al capullo segundo- dijo refiriéndose a John- El capullo primero esta arriba, mirando frustrado como Caroline y Remus hacen intercambio de babas- se refirió a Keith, y Kathy soltó una exclamación al oír lo último- y James y Lily están arriba, y creo que Lily ha vomitado, porque no tiene muy buena cara, aunque ríe sin parar- La parejita se levantó y fueron a buscar a los otros.

Tras hablar con los niños pijos decidieron que era mejor irse.

Volvieron a coger los coches y las motos y se largaron a toda prisa del antro, deshaciendo el camino que habían tomado para ir a la discoteca.

Los que iban en moto estaban delante.

El colegio Dupont se encontraba encima de lo que era una colina, llena de árboles y arbustos, por los que una carretera subía cual serpiente de asfalto.

Tras una de las curvas, los dos coches se perdieron de vista y cuando las luces se entrevieron de nuevo entre la espesura de los árboles, en lugar de cuatro solo había dos, aunque nadie pareció percatarse, excepto Jadyn, que hizo parar a Matt la moto.

Luego ella saltó y salió corriendo colina abajo. Los demás, a excepción de Josh y Roxxy, pararon.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó James, quitándose el casco, mientras Lily tambaleaba a su lado imitando su acción.

Sirius encogió de hombros mientras Kathy fue a ayudar a Lily a sentarse.

-Dijo algo del coche y salió corriendo- explicó Matt, cuando los dos chicos se los miraron preocupados.

Kathy pareció asustarse mucho y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Jadyn.

-Ostia puta- murmuró James, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sirius se lo miró preocupado, y echó a correr también, seguido de Matt.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Lily, sin entender nada, mientras se tumbaba en el frío asfalto.

-¿En que coche iban Remus y Caroline?- preguntó James, con la boca seca de nervios y preocupación, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

No podía irse y dejarla a ella sola.

-En el de Keith.

-¿Ves ahí?- dijo con un hilo de voz, señalando lo único que se podía distinguir en la lejanía: los dos halos de luz de los faros de un coche- El coche esta parado, y falta uno- Lily se lo miró con cara de no entender nada, y de no querer entender nada- Uno de los dos coche… no está- dijo, tras pensar en las palabras que debía utilizar- Desapareció tras una curva- Lily abrió los ojos, intentando no entender a James- No tiene porque haber pasado nada…

Matt apareció por una curva corriendo como si le fuera la vida.

-Uno de los coches se ha salido de la carretera- gritó entre jadeos- Ha volcado.

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

Trulilurilúuu (cambió mi Tachán porque quiero llamar la atención antes de que alguien decida matarme por dejar así el fic XD)… Así que aquí está el capítulo 10

Vale… para sacarles la atención del fic (¿QUÉ HABRÁ PASADO? OO k nervios…) Quería anunciarles, mis queridos/queridas, amados/as lectoras (y victor XD ¿Hay algún otro chico?) que esto ya llega a su fin (el fic solo tendrá 14 capítulos, ya los tengo escritos, cuando llegué al 14 me mataréis porque es un capitulo de 2 o 3 paginas prometo intentar ampliarlo, aunque solo lo intente PERO (antes de que alguien me venga con "CAPS MAS LARGOS!!") quiero añadir que ya he empezado la continuación (digo, tengo el primer capitulo entero y me quedan 3 días de "enferma" en casa para poder aprovechar escribiendo) por lo cual ¬¬ no quiero quejar cuando os quedéis "eing? Solo esto???"… bueno mejor me callo (estoy enferma, tengo gripe, tengo fiebre, no coordino mucho, siento si digo cosas sin sentido, perdón)… ejem ejem… dejemos de largos mis patinazos neuronales y centrémonos en contestar los rr:

**NannyPotter: **mira que es mala Johanny eh ¬¬ (nah, en realidad quería que fuera mas mala, pero me supo mal porque como llevaba tu nombre…) gracias por el rr nn

**SandritaGranger: **ooh! K mayor :O ya vas a la universidad (que pequeña me sientoo…). Pues si, mi colegio es mixto (pero no llevamos uniforme xd) pero no se yo si hay mucho para mirar en clase… bueno… XD Gracias por el rr! nn

**Pekelittrell:** creo que en el próximo si que ya se sabe que pasó (os llevareis una surprise) ¿Sabes? ¡Ya me quitaron las liguitas azules :D puedo comer! (en Febrero me ponen los bracees, me voy ha hartar de chucherias y cosas duras, solidas y consistentes ¬¬) Gracias por el rr nn

**Nymphadora Tonks:** ainsss… este lobito y sus hormonillas, esta inspirado en una amiga MIA que va a leer esto porque yo se lo diré XD (Silvia… hallo). ¿No te gustó remsie con faldita?XD si seguro que estaba muy mono… XD gracias por el rr nn

**Victor Manuel:** tuuu ¬¬ debí imaginarlo ¬¬… buuh XD yo si te dejo rr a ti XP (ala, ahora no te digo nada mas xddd) Gracias por el rr nn

**Albetachestergirl:** oooh! Recuérdame no dormir nunca cerca de ti OO (con instintos pelicidas… xD). Puse el link del fic en pottercia hace … la ostia XD me da que esta algo abandonada la web (y no puede ser porque esta muy bien) me alegra que te gustara nn gracias por el review.

**Pixie tinkerbell: **ular!! n.n me alegra que te haya gustado el cap muchos besitos y gracias por el rr!!

**LadyCornamenta:** me empecé a leer uno de tus fics, pero se me cerro el pc, y no lo terminé, prometo leerlo XD muchos besos (K) y gracias por el rr!

**Nohe:** ya no duele (soy feliz imagina que me ilumina un rayo de luz celestial… por pocos días pronto los brackets) gracias por perder tu tiempo dejándome un rr xD (es una broma con cariño, no kiero que te sientas ofendida ni nada, aunque no hay nada de que ofenderse, pero por si acaso… xd)

**carla07:** el hermano de johanny es keith nn en ningún sitio lo he dicho claramente, pero tienen el mismo apellido… :D gracias por el rr

**Lord Irving: **¡¡¡hola!!! n.n justo estaba esperando a un rr mas cuando recibí el tuyo… y… ahora actualizo :D gracias por el rr

PD: ahora tenéis dos intrigas mas, ¿Qué pasó con el coche? ¿Qué pasó el famoso domingo? Jurjurjur… me siento mala y cruel… me gusta :D (xD)

PD2: antes de nada ¬¬ esto es un FIC, por lo cual todo queda a mi imaginación, por lo que puede pasar TODO (esto va por Aileen que no lo leerá pero bueno xD)

Eri


	11. De vuelta a la normalidad

**De vuelta a la normalidad**

-En cuanto sepamos algo se lo comunicaremos. De momento están avisando el colegio y los padres- explicó una doctora de mediana edad, vestida de verde hospital de pies a la cabeza.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, triste, y volvió al lado de los demás para contarles lo que acababa de decirle la doctora, que sinceramente no era mucho.

-¡Una hora esperando para que no nos digan nada!- se quejó, furioso James, dándole una patada al aire.

Kathy estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera del hospital, llorando en silencio y tapada con la chaqueta de Sirius, mientras Lily, sentada a su lado, la mecía con cariño.

James estaba de en pié a su lado, y Sirius se apoyó contra la pared, con la mirada abatida.

-Ese subnormal de Keith…- murmuró Lily para si misma- ¡A quien se le ocurre ponerse a conducir yendo borracho!- Kathy soltó un pequeño gemido de preocupación, y Lily calló de golpe.

Hacía una hora más o menos que habían encontrado el Porsche blanco que conducía Keith, totalmente volcado y medio aplastado contra el suelo, bastantes metros fuera de la carretera.

Con terror pudieron comprobar como nadie contestó desde dentro.

Los ocupantes del otro coche, se quedaron sin palabras ante la impresión de haber visto como el otro coche daba tres vueltas de campana después de salirse de la carretera en la curva.

Al final Sirius tomó la iniciativa y, con la moto, llegó hasta al colegio, donde llamó al servicio de urgencia, que aparecieron con varias ambulancias y coches policía minutos después.

Se los llevaron a todos a uno de los hospitales de Londres, mientras sacaban a los chicos del coche accidentado para que no vieran nada, ya que todos estaban muy afectados.

Matt y Jadyn, decidieron irse al colegio a avisar a Dave, pero más que nada porque sentían que sobraban en ese drama nocturno.

A la media hora de tenerlos esperando en la misma sala de espera, llegaron la directora y varios profesores de Dupont, que se llevaron a los alumnos originales del colegio y tuvieron que dejar a los magos, que no querían moverse de allí.

La directora les dijo que avisarían al director de Hogwarts en breves minutos, para que él avisara a las familias, pero Dumbledore aún no se había pasado por allí.

Lily se levantó corriendo y fue al baño, tambaleándose, posiblemente a vomitar, ya que aún no se le había pasado la borrachera del todo.

La misma doctora de antes salió del quirófano y se acercó a los chicos con cara triste.

-Aún tenemos que identificar a los chicos, pero la chica está en coma. Es lo máximo que os puedo decir de momento, ya que no sois familiares de ninguno. La mujer que ha venido antes- dijo refiriéndose a la directora de Dupont- me ha comentado que dos de los ocupantes del coche son, al igual que vosotros, de un colegio de fuera de Londres. ¿Sabéis si ya se han comunicado con el director de vuestro colegio?- Negaron todos con la cabeza.

-Si que lo han hecho- dijo Albus Dumbledore, que acababa de aparecer seguido de la profesora McGonagall.

Los dos vestidos de muggles como en ese momento, impactaban y hasta causaban risa, pero ese no era momento para reírse.

James y Sirius miraron al director esperanzados de que él, con un chasquido de dedos, solucionaría la situación.

-Soy el director de Hogwarts, el colegio de estos chicos¿Puede informarme de la situación?- la doctora le hizo un señal para que le siguiera y se fueron pasillo abajo.

Sirius iba a seguirlos pero la profesora McGonagall lo paró.

-¿Quién iba en ese coche? La directora de Dupont no nos lo ha concretado- preguntó, con preocupación en la voz.

-Remus Lupin y Caroline Ross- contestó Kathy, con un hilillo de voz.

Lily volvió del baño algo pálida, pero sorprendida de ver a la profesora allí.

-¿Dónde están los baños? Tengo que ir a avisar a los padres, y no puedo desaparecer aquí en medio- Lily le señalo la puerta por la cual acababa de salir.

La profesora se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y entró en los baños rápidamente.

Todo quedó en silencio varios minutos, hasta que apareció Dumbledore, con cara de preocupación.

-Chicos, voy ha hablar con vosotros seriamente- dijo- primero quiero que os sentéis y me escuchéis sin decir nada. La doctora dice que la señorita Ross está muy grave, pero que si la mantienen quieta no hay peligro alguno. Tiene una herida fuerte en la nuca y tienen miedo de llegar a desnucarla si intentan hacer algo, por lo que van a esperar a que lleguen sus padres y mientras va a estar sedada- Kathy empezó a llorar aún mas fuerte- Respecto a los chicos, no saben quién es quién. Uno de ellos solo está inconsciente, él otro creen que se ha roto la cadera y también esta inconsciente. Y el último…- Dumbledore se calló, bajando la mirada.

-¡¿El ultimo que?!- gritó James, levantándose nervioso.

-El último ha muerto- A los cuatro de les cortó la respiración.

-¡Qué no sea Remus!- se le escapó a James, con un hilo de voz.

-Esperaremos a que lleguen los padres de los dos alumnos para entrar y comprobar quien…- empezó el director.

-¡Haga el favor de entrar y decirnos cual de los tres es Remus!- ordenó Sirius, muy enfadado levantándose y señalando autoritariamente la entrada al quirófano- ¿No pensará tenernos aquí una hora mas sin saber si nuestro amigo se ha muerto o no¡¿Verdad?!

-Señor Black, tranquilícese- dijo la voz de McGonagall, apareciendo del baño seguida por los padres de Caroline, que al ser muggles tuvieron que aparecer con ella, y por lo visto estaban muy aturdidos por todo lo que sucedía.

Segundos después apareció la madre de Remus, con expresión angustiada.

-Mi marido no ha podido venir, está de guardia en el Ministerio y no he tenido tiempo de avisarle- dijo, como disculpa la madre de Remus.

Era una mujer muy parecida a su hijo, delgada, de pelo castaño y ojos miel, aunque era mucho más pálida que él, y tenía un aire aún mas enfermizo.

Los padres de Caroline se la miraron para darle ánimo. Dumbledore se los llevó por el pasillo para contarles lo que había dicho la doctora, y luego vieron como acompañaba a la madre de Remus dentro de uno de los quirófanos, para que indicara cual era su hijo.

La mujer pasó con paso tembloroso delante de James y los demás, y les lanzó una pequeña sonrisa forzada, pero con el mismo aire de amabilidad de Remus.

Kathy empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Londres amaneció entre nubes que amenazaban tormenta y un viento gélido.

Los transeúntes que se dirigían al trabajo se tapaban bien para protegerse del frío.

Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, algo alta y de labios muy rojos corría por la calle con preocupación.

Se metió en una calle comercial y paró delante de los almacenes Purge and Dowse, que a simple vista parecían totalmente abandonados.

En su sucio escaparate, había unos maniquís colocados al azar con ropa de por lo menos diez años atrás y con las pelucas mal colocadas y de la puerta colgaba un cartel de "Cerrado por reformas".

Se puso delante del maniquí que llevaba un peto de nailon verde y le dijo, con voz suave:

-Vengo de visita a ver a la señorita Ross y al señor Lupin.- el maniquí se movió y la chica atravesó el cristal.

Una vez dentro, el aspecto del edificio era radicalmente distinto.

Había una recepción con sillas de madera para los que esperaban a ser atendidos, produciendo ruidos muy extraños.

En la mesa de Información había una bruja atendiendo a los visitantes, y a su espalda había colgadas advertencias y un retrato de Dylis Derwent en la pared.

La chica avanzó entre la gente por la planta baja, y entró en uno de los pasillos donde un cartel indicaba "habitaciones".

Buscó la 143 y entró de golpe.

-¡Caroline!- gritó la chica, emocionada al ver a su amiga.

Caroline se la miró muy sorprendida, y la chica tenía la misma expresión, ya que Caroline llevaba la cabeza fijada e inmóvil con un aparatejo de hierro que parecía realmente incomodo.

Kathy y Lily estaban a su lado, y la primera corrió hacia la recién llegada dándole un abrazo.

-¡Johanna!- exclamó, alegre- Siento mucho todo lo que ocurrió, de veras. ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos!- dijo Kathy.

-Yo también a vosotras- reconoció Johanna.

Esa chica, Johanna Rhodes, formaba parte del cuarteto de amigas, que desde que descubrieron que dormían juntas en el primer curso en Hogwarts nunca se separaron.

Pero ciertas circunstancias (Johanna encontró novio) habían hecho que se pelearan y al final decidiera no ir de intercambio.

La recién llegada de dio un abrazo a Lily y otro a Caroline.

-¡Mirad, os dejo solas unos meses y como termináis!

-Johanna…- empezó Caroline, bajando la mirada- siento mucho que nos peleáramos… ¡Y todo lo que te dije! En realidad fue todo culpa mía, y lo sabes, que no tendríamos que haberte dejado sola en Hogwarts- Lily y Kathy afirmaron con la cabeza.

-No importa- respondió Johanna con una sonrisa- ¡Lo pasado, pasado está! Yo me preocuparía más por esto- señaló el aparato que llevaba Caroline en la cabeza- debe ser de lo mas incomodo.

-Pronto me lo quitan- comunicó Caroline, alegre y emocionada- Es horrible dormir con esto.

-Lo que no se es porque te pusieron esto, no es nada parecido a lo que hacen en San Mungo- comentó mientras se sentaba en la silla que antes ocupaba Kathy.

-Es que me lo pusieron en un hospital _muggle_, al igual que a Lupin, que también le operaron allí, luego nos trasladaron aquí para ver si podían hacer que fuera todo más rápido, y al parecer lo han conseguido; el tiempo normal de recuperación para esto es de más de un año, y ya me lo quitan en dos días.

-Y lo de lo mío es medio año- añadió Remus, que acababa de entrar, apoyado en dos muletas, seguido de James y Sirius.

-Hola Lupin, hola Black, hola Potter- saludó Johanna y estos les devolvieron el saludo. La chica miró al reloj, preocupada- Lo siento muchísimo pero ya me tengo que ir.

-¡No!- suplicó Caroline, cogiéndola de la ropa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lily.

-Solo me han dado permiso para media hora, tengo que volver, además que tengo exámenes, y ya veo que estáis todos bien- Johanna se levantó- Os mandaré una carta pronto contándoos como está todo en Hogwarts, porque ha cambiado montón desde que os fuisteis- Remus afirmó con la cabeza, con aire de experimentado en el tema.- Por cierto, os vamos a venir a ver por el famoso Festival de Primavera unos cuantos con los profes de Hogwarts.

-¡NO!- gritaron Sirius y Remus, recordando el baile en tanga- ¡No vengáis!- Johanna se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar el reloj.

-Lo siento, pero me voy- corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación- Os mando una lechuza en cuando llegué- les lanzó un beso a todos y salió pitando.

-¿Hicisteis las paces?- preguntó Sirius, que sabía de las discusión que habían tenido las chicas. Estas asintieron, contentas- ¿Quién la avisó para que viniera?- siguió, perspicaz, mirando a Kathy, que levantó la mano con culpabilidad.

-No le hubiera gustado que no la avisáramos cuando se lo hubieran contado- repuso como defensa, mirando a Caroline.

-Bien hecho- corroboró la morena.

Del accidente ya hacía casi tres semanas y Remus estaba totalmente recuperado, mientras que Caroline solo tenía que llevar un collarín al cuello y no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo físico.

Keith, que fue el que mas airoso salió del accidente, seguía con su carácter de superior aunque fuera culpable de la muerte de uno de sus amigos, Vane Phipps; por suerte la mayoría de sus amigos eran mas fríos y distantes con él.

El colegio dedicó unos minutos de silencio para el chico fallecido y, aunque en un momento esa perdida afectó mucho a la mayoría de alumnos, poco a poco la gente fue olvidándolo.

El Febrero llegaba casi a su fin cuando, por desgracia una clase de alumnos de sexto, el profesor entró y:

-¡Hola pequeños y pequeñas!- dijo el señor Nadal, entrando en la clase, alegre como siempre- ¿Preparados para saber mas cosas sobre el Festival?- so oyó alguien contestando enérgicamente, pero la mayoría de la clase no dijo ni pío- Bien… como supongo que ya os han contado, en esta clase os toca hacer una obra de teatro y empezar el baile, aparte de las actividades individuales en las que queráis participar. La profesora Doherty os hablará del baile ya que ella es la coordinadora. Y ahora pasamos al tema que mas me gusta- continuó con una cara de psicópata- Representaréis La Bella Durmiente.

-Claro- contestó Sirius, sin poder evitarlo- me pido el papel de princesita- terminó con ironía.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo el profesor, cogiendo papel y boli- no me esperaba tanta cooperación.

Sirius se quedó pasmado, con los ojos abiertos, mientras James empezó a partirse de risa a su costa.

-¡No¡Qué era una broma!- intentó arreglar, pero el profesor hizo como quien no lo escucha.

-¿Quién quiere ser el príncipe?- Kathy levantó la mano enseguida, y se miró a Sirius como diciendo "pobre de la que quiera ser tu príncipe"- ¡Perfecto!- dijo entusiasmado el profesor.- ¿Quiénes van a ser los padres de "la princesa"? Es decir, los Reyes.

-¡Nosotros¡Nosotros¡Nosotros¡Nosotros!- gritó James, levantándose de la silla, y levantando la mano de Remus, que lo miró horrorizado.

El profesor apuntó los nombres al papel.

-¡Como te quiero mi rey!- comentó el moreno dándole un abrazo a Remus, que cerró los ojos para no ver la cara de sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Quiénes serán las tres preciosas hadas buenas?- preguntó, haciendo como que volaba con las manos.

Beverly, Cloe y Roxxy levantaron las manos enseguida, ante el miedo de quedarse sin personaje importante.

-¿Y quien será la bruja mala, malísima, de la historia?

Lily levantó la mano, con una sonrisa de loca ante la idea de hacer de mala.

Y así se fueron repartiendo los personajes y las funciones que tenían que hacer los alumnos.

-¡Este año nos vamos a inspirar en un baile de Israel para empezar el Baile del Festival!- gritó Helen Doherty, mientras sus alumnos se la miraban sentados en el suelo, deseando que le cayera una balón a la cabeza dejándola tonta de remate (bueno, mas aún) terminando así la pesadilla de tener que empezar el estúpido baile, con sus estúpidos compañeros, delante de todo el estúpido colegio, con sus estúpidos alumnos, con sus estúpidos padres que los matricularon en Dupont y sintiéndose siempre el mas estúpido de los estúpidos que había en el estúpido mundo.

Eso era más o menos lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la mayoría de chicos, que no terminaban ni de entender ellos mismos que pensaban, pero con tanto estúpido de por medio, obviamente, sería algo coherente y muy reflexionado.

Mientras que las chicas estaban ansiosas de bailar (mientras no se tuviera que correr media hora, que era lo último que se le había pasado por la cabeza de hacerles hacer a la profe).

-¡Vale! Empecemos, todos de pie- ordenó haciendo gestos frenéticos con una amplia sonrisa para intentar contagiarlos su animo de euforia.

Cuando mas estúpido es un ejercicio mas gracia les hace a los profesores de Educación Física

-Fijaos en lo que hago yo, siempre yendo hacia la derecha, son cuatro pasos, paráis, os inclinais derecha-izquierda cuatro veces, cuatro pasos mas, entonces dos pasos mirando hacia delante, dos pasos miando hacia atrás, dais una vuelta sobre vosotros mismo hacia la derecha, otra hacia la izquierda, las chicas miran al chico de su izquierda, y ellos a la de su derecha, volvéis a inclinaros izquierda-derecha, chasqueando los dedos, os cogéis con la mano derecha de la cintura del otro, levantando la mano izquierda, dais dos vueltas, os separáis, cuatro pasos hacia delante, os encontráis con otra pareja, y repetís lo de las vueltas con dos parejas mas, luego volvéis a formar un circulo, y empezáis de nuevo¿Entendido? Voy a poner la música.

Como era obvio y normal, la mayoría de alumnos solo se quedaron con el "Fijaos en lo que yo hago" por lo que, el primer intento de baile se convirtió en un "¿Qué hacemos¡Dar vueltas cogidos de las manos!" y la profesora de cabreó.

-Remus, Remus- dijo flojito James, para llamar la atención del chico, que lo miró disimuladamente, mientras la profesora seguida echándoles la bronca- ¿Has hablado con Caroline sobre lo de la disco?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

Al parecer, la chica no recordaba casi nada de lo ocurrido en la disco por culpa del accidente, por lo cual no se acordaba de que ella y Remus se estuvieron besando… ¡Y él no se atrevía a decirle nada!

James puso los ojos en blanco

-Tienes que decírselo- concluyó señalando con la cabeza a la morena, que se los miraba sentada en uno de los bancos del gimnasio, con cara de pena y las muletas a su lado.

Los ensayos para la obra empezaron a principios de Marzo, y se realizaban en la clase todas las tardes.

Caroline salió del aula cabreada; como aún iba con muletas el profesor encontró más adecuado que la chica no hiciera ningún papel y su función fuera la de narradora, por lo que se saltaba todos los ensayos.

Bajó los pisos del edificio principal como pudo y al salir fuera vio como la nieve empezaba a fundirse ya que había sido un invierno muy poco frío y al parecer terminaría antes de lo normal.

Avanzó entre el caminillo hecho entre la nieve a saltitos cuando oyó como alguien la llamaba, al girarse se encontró con Keith, y no pudo evitar una mueca de rabia y, sin decirle nada, siguió con su camino hasta el edificio femenino.

-¡Espera!- suplicó el chico, poniéndose delante de ella.

En otro momento Caroline le hubiera esquivado pero con las muletas no podía, así que se quedó mirando algún punto encima de su cabeza

-Quiero decirte… que siento muchísimo lo que ocurrió…- empezó él, bajando la cabeza para mostrarle lo arrepentido que estaba- En serio, me siento muy culpable de todo- Caroline se lo miró como diciendo "Es que eres el culpable, chico"- y ya se que lo soy. Por mi culpa uno de mis mejores amigos se ha muerto, y tú también podrías haber muerto, y lo sabes como siento haber puesto tu vida en peligro… Porque me gustas mucho- el chico desvió la mirada.

Caroline se quedó pasmada al oír la última frase, y lo examinó con interés: parecía sincero.

No pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que vio el chico y preguntó.

-¿Quieres venir a mi habitación? Quiero darte una cosa- dijo acercándose a ella, hasta que solo quedaron a varios milímetros el uno del otro.

Caroline asintió, así que deshicieron juntos el camino para ir contra dirección.

Fuero hablando de cosas triviales, y cuando Caroline le contaba una anécdota del hospital, Keith aprovechó para hacer el señal de victoria a alguien que los observaba desde una de las ventadas del edificio principal.

Johanny sonrió maliciosa, devolviéndole la señal.

-¿Lo ha conseguido, Heinze?- preguntó Beverly, emocionada.

-Ajá.

-¡Viva!- gritó Cloe, emocionada.

El profesor reparó en que no estaban ensayando su texto así que les llamó la atención.

-¡Señoritas¡Hagan el favor de estar por lo que toca!

-Lo siento, me voy- se despidió Johanny, cogiendo su mochila y su abrigo, y salió de la clase a toda prisa.

La chica bajó las escaleras y corrió hasta el edificio masculino.

Entró sin hacer ruido alguno, el segurata, tal y como había previsto y organizado no estaba.

El edificio estaba totalmente vacío, ya que todos los alumnos se encontraban en su clase preparando la obra de teatro o las actividades del Festival.

Oyó sin ningún problema como Keith convencía a Caroline de entrar en su habitación.

Sacó de su mochila una cámara fotográfica de último modelo y fue hasta la habitación de su hermano.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, por la cual se podía ver como Keith y Caroline se besaban tumbados en la cama.

Johanny sonrió maliciosamente y les sacó una foto.

Luego se sentó en el suelo, a la espera de conseguir mas fotografías interesantes.

De normal no se tomaba tantas molestias para hundir a alguien, de normal enviaba a otra persona ha hacer el trabajo sucio, ella de normal era solo el cerebro.

Pero no, esa no era una situación normal.

NUNCA en toda su vida la habían castigado, y por culpa de esas tres le enviaron a limpiar retretes (aunque no limpió ni uno).

Eso clamaba venganza.

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

Tachan! Aquí de nuevo… ¿Les gustó el fic? En el proximo capitulo ya se sabrá lo que ocurrio el domingo, por lo que el fic se va a volver aburrido (es broma xD). Quería ser mas mala y cortar en el momento en que Dumbledore les dice que hay un muerto, pero pensé que a lo mejor alguien se enfadaba demasiado conmigo XD y decidí ser buena n.n

Esto que bailan ¬¬ el baile israelí ese, yo lo he bailado (bueno, mas o menos, porque medio baile es este y medio baile es otro XD) y eso… si soy sincera si, es un caos, aunque está muy divertido xD

Vuelvo ha estar enfermita --U no me sienta bien el invierno este año eh…

Pues nada, a contestar rr…

**NannyPotter:** naaaah ¬¬ lo poco que me quieres XD yo no soy mala, si en el fondo soy buena… muchas gracias por el rr n.n

**SandritaGranger:** 21!! Y yo pensando que ya era demasiado vieja para escribir/leer fics! Yo pronto cumplo los 16 :D y yo ya me cuido la salud, es ella que no me cuida a mi T.T ¿Qué es un closet?XD yo tengo unos clones de los merodeadores en mi casa, debajo de la cama y escondidos en el armario xD gracias por el rr!

**LadyCornamenta: **es que todos sabemos que en el fondo Lily es una borracha… pero bueno… dejaremos eso como su secreto… xd aún no he tenido tiempo de pasarme por tu fic (digo, leí los dos primeros capitulos y me gustaron mucho, lo que no tube tiempo es de dejar el rr, porque cuando estoy enferma no me puedo conectar mucho rato…) gracias por el rr ;;

**Hittebitte, la meva twin, my twin y XD meni:** so burra!!! No dechis rr amb tants noms diferents!!! xD pos eso… mas recordat el meu trauma am el lilio eh XD ara tornare a no poder mirarlo a la cara (cert! Ja no el miru com diu ell ni li parlo, ni l'estimo, ni li fai costat, pero… eh! Em deu 50€ ¬¬) gracias x llegirte axo XD i ja sas, fai faltes xo encara no e superat el ALQÜOL xD PD: llegeix el rr de sota… XD

**Nymphadora Tonks: **remus con falda esta la mar de mono XD Sirius yuhuu XD siempre liandola… ainss ese chico… XD y sisisi, seguro que James estaba contentisimo (me imagino yo como estaría una amiga mia en esa situación)

**Ginna Isabela Ryddle:** actualizado! Actualizado! Actualizado! Gracias por el rr! n.n

**Pixie tinkerbell**: joo XD suerte que no dije en ningun sitio donde vivo, sino a lo mejor alguien me mata¡Que violentas sois! Xd yo no se si los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, lo que si se (experiencia propia) es que acostumbran a gritar y hablar mas de la cuenta! Gracias por el rr

**Nohe: **siii en el proximo capitulo creo que ya se sabe (esque lo tengo escrito eh, tengo escrito todo el fic, pero como estoy malita no llego a recordar como iba lo demas….XD ains) gracias por el rr!

**siesTa: **uuuh xD com vols que mati al Remus (encara noo XD mes endevan.. es broma) t'estimu XD tambe et mataria pero a lo millor el julibert julipà em pega… osigui ke… m'abstinc XD aieuu

**carla07:** tu rr fue el que me hizo decidirme a actualizar ya n.n espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado. Muchas gracias!

Los rr estan escritos con prisas y con amenazas de mi madre de fondo por lo que pido perdon por el millon y medio de faltas de ortografia que habrá…

Eri

**PD- ¡¡Feliz NAVIDAD!!**


	12. Heinze

**Heinze**

-¿Alguien puede ir a buscar a la señorita Ross? Necesitaría hablar con ella- preguntó el profesor, mirando a James y a Remus, mientras lo demás seguía con el maldito ensayo.- ¡Black¡¿Qué demonios le hace al "príncipe"¡¿Dónde está su lado de princesa femenina?!

Estaban ensayando la parte del beso y Sirius, tumbado encima de cuatro mesas haciéndose el dormido, no resistió ver a su chica inclinado encima de él (mas bien, al ver el escote de la camisa tan cerca suyo), y la cogió por la cintura y empezó a besarla.

Al oír la regañina del profe, soltó a Kathy, que quedó algo aturdida por la velocidad con la que había ido todo, y siguió con su "eterno sueño de princesa".

James convenció a Remus de ir a buscar a Caroline así que, minutos después, el chico se encontraba paseando por el jardín.

Se encontró con Sophie que volvía del edificio femenino, esta le saludó.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la chica, con los ojos algo abiertos y una sonrisa curiosa.

-A buscar a Caroline- señaló con la cabeza el edificio- Órdenes del tutor.

-No está allí- dijo Sophie, como quien no quiere la cosa- Antes he visto como iba con Moore al otro edificio- señaló en dirección contraria a la que miraba Remus.- Bueno, me voy a ayudar con el ensayo- cambió de tema, y tras despedirse se marchó dejando a Remus pensando en la frase que acababa de soltar.

Remus salió corriendo hasta los dormitorios de los chicos.

Entró a toda prisa dando un portazo y siguió pasadizo abajo hasta llegar en las habitaciones de los alumnos de séptimo.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Johanny Moore sentada en el suelo, con una cámara en las manos y riendo cual loca psicópata.

La chica se dio cuenta de que Remus la observaba y salió a patas del lugar.

-¡Qué me sueltes!- gritó una chica desde dentro de una de las habitaciones, luego se oyó un "PAM" y un "PUFF".

Remus abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

Caroline se encontraba apoyada contra una mesa, lanzándole los objetos contundentes que había encima a Keith, que estaba escondido tras la puerta de un armario.

Por sorpresa de Remus, Caroline llevaba la camiseta del uniforme medio desabrochada, y en el mismo estado estaba la cremallera de la faldita.

-¡Remus!- gritó la chica, con alegría al verlo, y soltó un grueso diccionario que cayó pesadamente al suelo- ¡Ese tío es un pervertido, potencial violador, engreído, capullo integral y desastre ecológico!- gritó furiosa, señalando a Keith.

Caroline hizo ademán de acercarse a Remus, pero le flaquearon las piernas, por lo que el chico acudió en su ayuda.

Remus estaba que no sabía que decir, conocía la fama que tenía Caroline de peligrosa si estaba de mala leche, pero tanto como para llegar a lanzarle a un chico todo de libros y diccionarios, le preocupó un poco (y se preguntó que le hubiera pasado al chico si Caroline hubiera tenido su varita cerca).

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo, tras sospesar la situación.

Aún con Caroline apoyada contra él cogió las muletas y salieron de la habitación.

Justo cuando se encontraban en la recepción Caroline empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡Eh¡No¡No llores!- gritó el chico, sin saber como reaccionar y haciendo que Caroline se asustara- Mira, subimos arriba, te tranquilizas, y me cuentas que sucedió, aunque ya tengo una idea aproximada- Caroline asintió, parando el llanto- ¿Te subo a caballito? Iremos mas rápido- La chica volvió a asentir, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

(NdA- Tengo que ponerlo xD al fin: LO DEL DOMINGO xDDD)

-Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily- llamó James cuando los alumnos salían de la clase tras haber terminado el ensayo- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

La pelirroja accedió y se separaron del grupo, yendo hasta el final de un estrecho pasillo donde había los lavabos de chicas.

James se sentó en el suelo, cual indio americano, y Lily lo imitó, aunque con más gracia.

-Quiero hablar sobre lo que dijiste en la discoteca- Lily volteó los ojos, haciendo ver que no sabía de que hablaba- ¡Lily ya basta¡Es la segunda vez en este año que me dices algo así y luego te haces la sueca¡Ya basta!- dijo el chico, muy enfadado- Primero ese domingo, que te plantaste en mi habitación¿No te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste?

_Tras __forcejear varios minutos con la puerta, esta se abrió. James había caído bocabajo al suelo y levantó un poco la cabeza._

_Delante de él había un par de botas altas y obviamente, dentro había unas piernas, que subían y subían hasta llegar a una falta extremadamente corta. _

_James terminó de levantarse hasta quedarse cara a cara con Lily. No sabia que cara poner, y optó por mostrar una sonrisa algo pícara._

_-¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó, sin saber bien que decir. Sin pronunciar palabra Lily le dio un empujoncito, haciendo que quedara contra la puerta y luego apoyó las manos en la puerta, una a cada lado de la cabeza de James. Este ya no sabía ni que pensar ni que hacer, pero miraba a la pelirroja con curiosidad._

_-Escúchame bien- dijo esta- __Querías una oportunidad conmigo¿No? Te la doy. Tienes un mes para comportarte decentemente conmigo, y te perdonaré todo lo que me has hecho estos últimos años._

_-¿Quieres decir, que si me "comporto", saldrás conmigo?- preguntó él, totalmente sorprendido. _

_¡Su sueño¿Al fin se vería realizado? Espera, espera, que Lily no era ninguna copa que se pudiera ganar, no era su sueño, era su amor, era su vida… Un momento¿Eso quería decir que ella sentía algo por él? No pudo reprimir la pregunta_

_-¿Me quieres?- Lily no dijo nada, solo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y luego los bajó hacia el suelo._

_James le dio un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz, para llamar su atención, y la interrogó de nuevo con una mirada._

_Lily lo miró a los ojos y sin previo aviso saltó encima del chico, que perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al suelo. _

_La pelirroja le plantó un beso._

_Pero, con la misma velocidad y sorpresa que había empezado todo, terminó. Lily se levantó del suelo. _

_James estaba sentado en el suelo con unos ojos abiertos como platos de lo que acababa de suceder y vio con horror como Lily cogía su abrigo dispuesta a largarse._

_-¡No puedes irte ahora!- dijo él levantándose, aunque las piernas le flaqueaban un poco de alegría, sorpresa y emoción._

_-¿Qué te apuestas?- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de superioridad._

_-¡No me puedes dejar así!- intentó convencerla el chico, mientras Lily se ponía el abrigo sin inmutarse a las suplicas de James. _

_La chica hizo un ademán de abrir la puerta, pero él la cogió por la cintura, le dio la vuelta y antes de que ella pudiera quejarse o hacer cualquier cosa, James le plantó un beso de esos que cortan la respiración a quien los ve._

_Pasados unos segundos, pero que a Lily le parecieron minutos, la soltó y le dijo- Ahora ya puedes irte- abrió la puerta y la dio un empujoncito para que saliera, cerrando la puerta tras ella._

_James estaba de alegría y gozo que no cabía dentro de si. Soltó una risa de triunfo, se puso unos pantalones a toda prisa y empezó a saltar encima de la cama, cual niño de tres años. _

_Remus entró en la __habitación mirándolo con curiosidad._

-¿O me mentiste?- Lily no contestó- ¡¿Me mentiste¿Y en la discoteca también?

-¡No!- contestó la pelirroja, levantándose del suelo de un golpe.

En un primer momento fue en esa habitación con intención de mentirle, lo que había dicho ahí había sido una cruel mentira, solo para hacerle daño, pero luego, al ver que el chico cumplía su palabra, empezó a reflexionar sobre el tema… hasta soltar lo que había soltado en la discoteca, y eso si que había sido cierto…

-¿Entonces es verdad¿Me quieres?- preguntó James, con un brillo de esperanza y ilusión en los ojos.

Lily abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

-¡SI!

-Vaya- dijo Remus, cuando Caroline terminó de contarle lo sucedido.- Pero bueno, no te preocupes que seguro que ya no vuelve a acercársete... Pero, una pregunta¿Qué hacía Johanny esperando fuera?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Caroline, sentándose en una silla.

-Si, estaba allí sentada en el suelo, con una cámara en la mano y riéndose…

-¡Ah!- exclamó Caroline- ¡Era una trampa!- se enfadó aún mas- espera… ¡Claro¡Ahora me acuerdo!- Remus se la miró interrogante- ¿Recuerdas que oí que el Trío Tonto habían pedido ayuda a alguien que llamaban "Heinze"?- Remus asintió- Pues en ese momento no recordé quien era "Heinze" y ahora me he acordado… ¡Es Johanny!- Remus se quedó perplejo.

-Le preguntamos a varios compañeros de clase quien era Heinze, pero no nos lo supieron aclarar- dijo Remus- Nos dijeron que nadie lo sabía… Aunque parecieron preocupados de oír ese nombre ¿Crees que es Johanny¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-¡Porque yo misma oí como un día la llamaron así! Pero como hacía poco que habíamos llegado no le presté atención… ¡Pero encaja¿Sino que hacía Johanny allí¡Es por lo de la venganza!

Remus pensó en que parecía lógico, pero luego pensó que le costaba demasiado pensar con Caroline aún con la ropa medio desabrochada, así que se lo comentó

-Perdón- dijo ella, abrochándose la camisa- ¡Tengo que decírselo a Lily y a Kathy!- exclamó llena de rabia levantándose de golpe y, para variar, olvidándose de las muletas, por lo que perdió de nuevo el equilibrio cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y volvió ha ayudarla.

Kathy abrió de golpe la habitación donde dormía Johanny, que se encontraba hablando con Sophie.

Avanzó hasta la chica muy enfadada.

-¿Eres tú quien se cree con derecho de putearnos?- preguntó, refiriéndose a la ropa apedazada y a lo que le había sucedido a Caroline esa misma tarde, mientras Lily y Caroline entraban también en la habitación.

ohanny se la quedó mirando, con una sonrisa de superioridad y los ojos muy abiertos, sin decir nada.

-¡Contesta!- gritó Kathy, cogiéndola por el cuello de la camisa- ¿Qué te crees¿Superior a los demás¡No hay nada que te de derecho a intimidar a la gente!

-¡Katherin basta!- ordenó Lily, poniéndose entre las dos chicas- Déjala, no merece la pena.

-Yo tengo derecho ha hacer lo que me plazca- empezó Johanny- Como si quiero romperos la ropa, como si quiero que mi hermano se os acerque, como si quiero que tengáis un accidente. ¡Porque yo aquí mando!

-¿Qué has dicho?- interrumpió Caroline, sorprendida

-¿Pensabas que mi hermano se te acercaba por propia intención¿Acaso pensabas que el accidente fue eso, un accidente, no?

Caroline abrió la boca, sin saber que decir, mirando las muletas con las que se mantenía en pie.

-¡Estás loca!- exclamó Lily- ¡Estás totalmente loca!- la pelirroja se fue de la habitación, seguida de sus amigas, mientras Sophie y Johanny reían.

-¡Acordaos¡Todo lo que yo quiera pasará!- Kathy se volteó para lanzarle una mirada asesina- Mientras estéis en este colegio, yo os controlo, aunque no os lo parezca.

Kathy cerró la puerta de golpe, y luego fue hasta su habitación, donde le esperaban Caroline y Lily, esta última muy cabreada.

-¡Esta loca¡Loca!- no paraba de repetir la pelirroja- ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho¡Esta loca¿Cómo puede alguien decir eso con tanta convicción?- Lily se sentó en su cama- Loca- sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y si tiene razón?- preguntó Caroline, muy preocupada.

-¿Cómo quieres que tenga razón?- preguntó Kathy, sorprendida ante la preocupación de su amiga- ¡Es una simple chica _muggle_ de dieciséis años!

-No conoces el mundo _muggle_, Kathy- dijo Lily. Kathy las miró como si se les hubiera pegado la locura- ¡No digo que tenga razón! Pero, al igual que muchos magos, los _muggles_ se mueven por interés. Me refiero a que no sería extraño que, si su familia es rica, la chica goce de algún tipo de poder e influencia en el colegio. Ya habéis podido comprobar como los profesores no se atreven ha hacer nada contra ella. Puede que tenga razón con lo de su hermano, y estoy segura de que ella (o alguien siguiendo sus "ordenes") nos rompió el uniforme… Pero lo del accidente…

-Su hermano fue el único al que no le ocurrió nada- añadió Caroline, con mas preocupación que antes- No me gusta esa tía…

-No te preocupes, a partir de ahora, iremos con cuidado- intentó animarla Kathy, sentándose a su lado- No nos puede hacer daño físicamente.

-Pero si psicológicamente- comentó Lily- Yo no me voy a dejar pisotear por esa; que intente algo nuevo, y verá. Y, Caroline, no te preocupes, intente hacer lo que quiera con esas fotos tuyas y de capullo primero, no lo vamos a permitir- Caroline sonrió.

-Esto es lo que ha ocurrido- les contó Lily a los otros cuando se los encontró en el comedor la mañana siguiente, refiriéndose al tema de Johanny- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- concluyó muy enfadada.

-Ya se que esto te va a sorprender viniendo de mi- repuso James- pero deberíais pasar del tema. No es nuestro colegio, en menos de cuatro meses nos iremos de aquí- Lily iba a protestar.

-Tiene razón- añadió Remus, cortando a la pelirroja, que lo miró mosqueada- No creo todo lo que dijo fuera verdad. Seguro que solo lo ha dicho para asustaros… Pero no tenéis porque arriesgaros.

-Claro, debemos dejar que nos aplaste como si fuéramos hormigas, como el resto del colegio¿no?- preguntó Caroline, con sarcasmo, fulminando a Remus con la mirada.

-¡Pues yo creo que debemos darle su merecido!- mientras decóa esto, Kathy dio un golpe contra la mesa con el puño cerrado de rabia- Si queréis nos ayudáis, sino, pues nada. No os estamos pidiendo permiso.

-Kathy- empezó Sirius- Creo que tienes toda la razón del mundo- La cara de la chica se iluminó, al igual que la de Lily y Caroline- ¡Pero James tiene razón! No es nuestro problema… El problema es de ella.

-Pues yo estoy dispuesta a arreglar "su" problema- concluyó Lily- ¿Querréis ayudarnos, si o no?

Los chicos se miraron sin saber que decir.

De normal ellos eran los primeros en revoltearse contra alguna injusticia, pero la verdad es que en el mundo _muggle_, sin varitas, ni contactos, estaban bastante en inferioridad contra esa chica y "su mundo".

-Yo os ayudo- aceptó Sirius, mirando a Kathy con preocupación, la cual le dio un abrazo. James y Remus también aceptaron- ¿Qué tenéis pensado?

-Nada- dijeron las tres al unísono, con una sonrisa de alegría.

-Genial.

-Esperábamos vuestra opinión experta en el tema.- dijo Caroline.

-¿Te refieres a molestar a la gente?- preguntó James.

-Aja.

-Pues bien… ¡Vamos a recurrir al plan K-867!- anunció Sirius, tras sospesar la situación.

-¡Bruto!- exclamó James, aunque entre risas.

-¡Es una chica!- añadió Remus- Me decanto con el plan L-194.

-Mmm… bueno, si, a lo mejor- cedió Sirius.

-¡Eh, eh, eh!- cortó Lily- no nos estamos enterando de nada- las otras chicas afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Ahora no os lo podemos contar… Pero resumiéndolo mucho, muchísimo…- empezó Remus.

-Vosotras conseguiréis hacerle ver a Heinze que no es Dios…-siguió Sirius.

-Y nosotros volveremos a… Jobarts- terminó James bromeando, orgulloso del plan L-194.

•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.•¤¤•.¸•¤¤•.

Tachan! Al fin lo del domingo eh :D jijiji… quería decir una sola cosita!! El dia 10 de febrero es mi cumple, y quiero terminar esta historia ese dia (para empezar ese mismo dia la segunda parte) por lo que… (no creo que ese dia pueda hacerlo porque celebro mi cumple y 2 mas ¬¬UU… así que será todo el dia 9) entre hoy y el viernes 9 voy a colgar 2 capitulos mas xD así que tendréis para leer rato xd

Contestación de rr:

**Pixie tinkerbell: **pues nooo ¬¬ no vas a tener que pegarme :D porque ya tengo TODO el fic escrito (hasta empecé la continuación :O). a mi tambien me gusta mucho la bella durmiente XD y es que sirius es tan bello (tenía que ser el la princesa xD) muchas gracias por el rr!!

**Nohe: **naaah XD Caroline ya no sale mal de las cosas xD no lo ves xD ¿Quién no se pasaria a principe por Sirius?XD si tubieramos que representar eso en mi clase nadie quería ser ni principe ni princesa… xD ains… gracias por el rr!

**Eileen****.B: **TU estas MUY loca!!! Mira que dejarme tantisimos rr XD aunque gracias a ti llegué a los 100 te quiero monstruillo :D y al fin volviste de las vacaciones, ya era hora ¬¬ Besos!

**Fran Ktrin Black:** muchisimas gracias por el rr :D sip sip, esto pasa en los instis, que cuando se muere alguien primero todo el mundo "o que pensa" y luego todo el mundo "y es quien era?" pero bueno… Gracias de nuevo

**Pekelittrell:** sisi ¬¬ no desaparecieras no te llevarias sustos! Si es que… ¡Pero habrá una continuación! xD paz y amor y besos y gracias por el rr!

**SandritaGranger: **mm voy aprendiendo vocabulario… primero polera y ahora closet xD pues te quedarás sin el final del fic si te vas el dia 6 :O mmmmmm… si crees que te da trauma no poder leerlo me mandas un mail y te mando lo que falta de fic antes de colgarlo xD pero es una excepción eh… que aparte de ti nadie tendra el último capitulo hasta el dia… (que no es mucho el último, pero bueno) gracias por el RR!

**Nymphadora Tonks:** jajaj que rr mas largooo XD me gustó XD aunque que agobio! Parece como si lo hubieras escrito todo de golpe XD (digo, como si me lo gritaras todo seguido XD jijiji que gracia) pues eso XD ya viste mas o menos como ha ido todoo… y … er.. mmm… gracias por el rr.. XD

**Jana Evans: **la chica libre :D que emocionada te ves con tanta libertad chica XD pos ala, aprovecha! Ya sabes lo del domingo xD yo esta tarde he estado comiendo chocolate :D Gracias por el rr!

**Rochio Lovegood**: no me molesta que me dejes un rr en cada cap :D me alegra mucho! Y lo que ocurr es que James y Sirius siempre andan haciendo trastadas, y los profes se hartan y los "echan"… pero bueno UU que es un fic :D gracias por el rr!

**LadyCornamenta**: apagon! Apagamos la torre eiffel!! Somos los mejores xD gracias por el rr!!!

**NannyPotter:** yo tambien te quiero!! Bueno XD creo que quiero a todo el mundo XD y si ellos me quieren a mi aun les quiero mas! Jajaja gracias por dejarme rr! besos

**Victor Manuel: **en serio te gustó??:O ai k ilusonnnnnn!! Tampoco es tan liado lo de los nombres ¬¬ y si que hizo algo lo de mi publiii Siesna es amiga mia XP y dice que le gustó mucho el ultimo capitulo pero que no puede dejarte rr (problemillas suyos) gracias por el rR!

**Ur twin, my twin, my monstrua xamuscà: **k si dona k si ¬¬ yo tmb tastimu XD tia la festa k estem montan x aket sabaduuu xD ainssii aióo!

**Ariadne: **me alegra mucho que te guste la historio gracias por el rr! besos!

Muchas gracias a todos!! Nunca imaginé que un fic mio llegaría a los 100 rr XD y aun menos que los pasaría TT en serio gracias (lo ví cuando estaba enfermita y se me cayó la lagrimita y todo xD)

Eri


	13. Fiesta de primavera

**Fiesta de primavera**

Se apagaron las luces de la sala y todo el mundo enmudeció expectante.

Como cada año los profesores habían alquilado un gran hotel, con sala de fiestas, del centro de Londres para realizar las obras de teatro y el baile.

-Y para terminar señoras y señores, la clase organizadora del Festival de Primavera de este año, los alumnos de Sexto A, les van a representar "La Bella Durmiente"- anunció una voz masculina por megafonía- ¡Un fuerte aplauso!

"_Érase una vez un reino en el cual sus habitantes vivían en paz. Los reyes de ese país eran bondadosos y muy queridos por sus súbditos pero, pese a su insistencia, no conseguían tener hijos_" Recitó Caroline, desde megafonía, cuando los aplausos cesaron.

-Eso es porque la reina es en realidad un rey- murmuró Remus, desde detrás del telón, que aún estaba bajado.

"_Cuando ya sus esperanzas eran nulas, al final, les nació una preciosa niña de ojos azules, a la que llamaron… Siriusita_" Caroline dudó en pronunciar el nombre.

-Adoptada- confirmó James, aún detrás del talón, haciendo que sus compañeros se rieran.

"_Para celebrar el nacimiento hicieron una fiesta en la que todo el mundo fue invitada_"

Se levantó el telón, dejando a la vista un precioso decorado medieval de una sala de castillo.

En el centro, encima de una pequeña tarima se encontraba James, vestido de reina, con una larga peluca morena, un vestido también muy largo de terciopelo rojo y sin gafas, a su lado había una pequeña cuna, y al lado de la cuna estaba Remus vestido de rey, con una corona y una larga túnica azul marino, también de terciopelo.

La mayoría de compañeros de clase se encontraban delante de ellos, charlando animadamente. Remus se levantó haciendo que todos callaran.

-¡Queridos súbditos!- empezó, con una voz parecida a la de McGonagall, que hizo que la reina James tuviera que aguantarse la risa- Estoy muy contento de poder celebrar el nacimiento de mi preciosa hija con todos vosotros. ¡Oh¿Quién viene por allí?- preguntó, teatralmente.

El lado izquierdo del escenario, que hasta entonces había estado casi a oscuras, se iluminó y Beverly, Cloe y Roxxy entraron dando un salto, cual bailarina.

La primera iba vestida con un tutú rosa, la otra un tutú verde y la última un tutú azul, y las tres llevaban pegadas unas alitas plateadas, unas antenas y una varita con punta de estrella dorada.

-¡Somos las tres hadas!- anunció Beverly, aún mas teatralmente que Remus.

-¡Y hemos venido ha entregarle nuestros regalos a la pequeña princesita!- añadió Cloe, mientras las tres avanzaban de puntitas hasta la cuna.

-¡El primer regalo!- anunció Roxxy- yo le entrego la belleza, para que hasta la flor mas hermosa la envidie- dio un toquecito con la varita encima de la cuna.

-¡El segundo regalo!- dijo Beverly- una preciosa voz, para que su canto sea la envidia de los pájaros.

-¡Y el tercer regalo!- concluyó Cloe, pero sus palabros quedaron ahogadas por una música tétrica y por la aparición de Lily, la bruja mala.

-¡Felicidades por la niña, su majestad!- dijo Lily, haciendo una reverencia.

Vestía un largo vestido negro, con un corte que subía casi hasta la cadera y un profundo escote. Llevaba unos guantes negros, un sombrero puntiagudo y su varita era una gran vara oscura con una piedra roja en la punta

-Aunque, me interesaría saber porque NO me invitaron- La reina James se levantó.

-Lo siento mucho, pero nos olvidamos- Dijo James, con voz de pito, haciendo que algunas personas del público se rieran- Lo sentimos mucho.

-¿Se olvidaron¡Bien! Yo, como soy mas educada y menos olvidadiza, he traído mi regalo personal para la niña- Lily soltó una risa de loca y los reyes hicieron ver que se asustaban, al igual que los "súbditos"- Pequeña princesita, este es mi regalo¡Crecerás hermosa y con una voz melodiosa, pero, el día que cumplas los 17 años, te pincharás con la aguja de una rueca, y morirás!

Lily volvió a saltar y desapareció entre una nube de humo lila (tosiendo).

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó teatralmente James, dejándose caer encima de la cuna, casi aplastándola.

-¿Qué podemos hacer¡Mi preciosa hijita!- se desesperó Remus, mirando a las tres hadas.

-Su majestad… No podemos anular el hechizo de la Bruja Mala- explicó Cloe- Pero podemos "mejorarlo". Cuando la pequeña princesa cumpla los 17 años, se pinchará con una rueca, pero no morirá, restará dormida durante cien años, esperando a que un príncipe la despierte con el primer beso de amor- El telón se bajó.

"_Y así fue. Los años fueron pasando, y la pequeña princesa Siriusita fue creciendo y siendo cada vez más guapa. Por miedo a que la maldición de la Bruja Mala se cumpliera, los reyes quemaron todas las ruecas del país. Pero al final, llegó el día de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños_" Contó Caroline, desde megafonía.

El telón volvió a levantarse.

Sirius se encontraba sentado en el tocador de una habitación toda rosa, con flores, y con una gran cama con dosel, parecida a las de Hogwarts, también con flores y llena de regalos.

Sirius vestía un elegante vestido blanco con encajes plateados, una pequeña tiara de brillantes y los labios pintados rojos.

Se miró al espejo y se pasó la mano por el pelo, a lo "femme fatale".

-¡Pero que buena estoy!- gritó, arrancando risas del público y de sus compañeros- Y además hoy es mi cumple¡Al fin cumplo los diecisiete¡Ya podré ir a la disco a emborracharme!- mas risas, Sirius hizo ver que se maquillaba.

-¡Esto no sale en el guión!- se quejó Lily.

-Déjale- le contestó Remus.

Apareció la reina James en escena, con otro vestido, este de color fucsia, y apoyado en un palo.

-Hijaaaaaa- gritó cual viejita de 90 años- ¡Ven acá que tu madre quiere verte!- Sirius obedeció, acercándose a James dando saltitos.

Los dos provocaron más risas en el público.

-¡Esto tampoco sale!- añadió preocupada Lily.

Remus intentó tranquilizarla.

-Hija- dijo de nuevo la reina James- Que sepas que no quiero enterarme yo de que hoy tocas ninguna aguja ¿Ok¡Que ya te dije que si te pinchas con una aguja el día de tu cumple, no podrás casarte!

-Que si mamá- se quejó Sirius- ¡Que llevas diciéndome eso desde que nací! Enga, déjame que me estaba arreglando que he quedado con mis amigas.

-¡¿Y la fiesta en palacio¡¿No vas a celebrar tu cumple con nosotros?!- preguntó la madre.

-He quedao- contestó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos con indignación.

-¡Estas chicas de hoy en día!- se quejó la reina, marchando de la habitación- ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a tu padre!

-No hagas el esfuerzo mamá, que por culpa del alzheimer no distingue entre el perro y el camarero- contestó Sirius, volviendo a su tocador.

-¡¿Qué ha dicho?!- gritó Remus, cabreado.

-Déjale- contestó Lily- Ahora salgo yo.

Y dicho esto, Lily saltó en la habitación, otra vez dentro de una nube de humo lila (y tosiendo) acompañada de un intento de rueca hecho con cartón.

-¡Hola princesa!- saludó Lily, abriendo las manos.

Sirius abrió los ojos, haciendo ver que se asustaba

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Soy tu conciencia- notificó Lily.

Sirius abrió la boca.

-Conciencia¿Qué es eso que hay a tu lado?- señaló la rueca.

"_La verdad era que por mucho que sus padres le hubieran dicho que no tocara una rueca, como muchos años antes las habían quemados todas, la princesa no tenía la menor idea de que demonios era la famosa rueca_" Explicó Caroline.

-¿Esto?- preguntó Lily, con una sonrisa de mala- mi regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Verdad que eres muy chulo?- Sirius asintió- ¿Y verdad que cantas mejor que los de Operación Triunfo y los de Eurovisión?- Volvió a asentir- Pues si lo tocas… ¡Serás la mas guapa del mundo!- al oír eso, Sirius salió pitando hacía la rueca y se pinchó con la aguja.

-¡Ay, coño!- gritó, y cayó al suelo, dormida.

Lily soltó una de sus risas de mala, y desapareció entre otra nube.

La reina James entró en su habitación, con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

-Niña, que te iba a decir que te llama Fiona… ¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó al ver a su hermosa hija tirada por el suelo con los ojos abiertos y sacando la lengua.

Se volvió a bajar el telón.

"_Como una de las hadas buenas dijo, la princesa Siriusita no murió, sino que quedó dormida durante cien años. _

_Las tres hadas hicieron que todos sus conocidos y familiares también se durmieran y así fueron pasando los años. _

_El castillo fue invadido por el espino, el polvo y arrugas en la cara de la ge__nte, menos en la de la princesa, y su historia se convirtió en leyenda. _

_Justo el día en que la princesa cumpliría los __ciento diecisiete años, apareció un hermoso príncipe que había oído la historia, apareció con ganas se salvar al a famosa princesa_" Narró Caroline.

Se subió el telón y apareció Kathy vestida con unos pantalones cortos bombachos, una camisa con aire medieval, un gorro rojo con una gran pluma y una espada.

Delante de ella había varios compañeros de clase vestidos de color verde y con trozos de una cinta con puntas alrededor del cuerpo, simulando ser el espino y detrás de los chicos-espino había una bonita cama donde dormía la princesa.

Kathy tuvo una lucha sangrienta (si es que se puede tener) contra el espino y luego llegó hasta la princesa.

-¡Oh¡Qué hermosura¡Oh¡Pero qué buena que está!- gritó Kathy- ¡Le daré un beso para que despierte!- y se inclinó para besar a Sirius que, cuando notó el contacto, la cogió por la cintura y la tiró hacía él, con la mala suerte de que los dos cayeran al suelo, provocando más risas.

El telón bajó de nuevo.

"_Y vivieron felices, comieron perdices, se convirtieron en la pareja con mas diferencia de edad de la historia y se fueron de crucero a las Bahamas. FIN_" Concluyó Caroline.

Aplausos y más aplausos, entre muchas risas.

Los alumnos salieron desde detrás del telón a saludar y luego se fueron al camerino a cambiarse de ropa.

Apareció la directora con un micro, y con un vestido de gala, que era el colmo de lo hortera.

-¡Un fuerte aplauso para estos chicos!- pidió la mujer - como muchos de ustedes sabrán, este año los alumnos de Sexto han acogido desde Enero a varios alumnos del colegio Hogwarts y del colegio Rozenblade, de Irlanda y entre el público tenemos los padres y profesores de estos chicos. Durante toda su estancia hemos hecho varias fotos, que ahora, en breves minutos, los padres podrán ver- Un aplauso no muy entusiasta.

-Heinze- la llamó Beverly, acercándose a Johanny, que estaba escondida detrás del decorado de la función a oscuras- Ya he cambiado la cinta del colegio por la tuya.

-Perfecto. Voy ha arruinar la reputación de esas estúpidas, las harán volver a ese colegio… como se llame.

-Jobarts- apuntó Beverly.

-Eso, Jobarts- Las dos chicas bajaron hasta platea, donde Sophie, Cloe y Roxxy las esperaban.

Se subió el telón y, donde antes había el "hermoso" decorado hecho por los alumnos, ahora había una gran pantalla blanca, como en el cine, esperando para proyectar las imágenes.

Beverly, sus seguidoras, Heinze y Sophie se miraron expectantes de lo que sucedería en varios minutos.

Volvieron a apagarse las luces y empezó la película, con un plano del recinto de Dupont. Una voz femenina dijo:

"_El High School Dupont, donde se concentra la flor y la nata inglesa desde hace mas de cien años. Donde los alumnos reciben una buena educación de los mejores profesores de Londres, donde los chicos tienen un buen ambiente para crecer felices… O eso es lo que quieren hacernos pensar_"

-¿Qué coño es eso?- preguntó Heinze- ¡Beverly¡Estúpida¿Qué no cambiaste el video?- La rubia asintió, desesperada.

El video siguió, mostrando una escena donde Beverly, Cloe y Roxxy paseaban por el jardín. Las tres chicas se sobresaltaron¡Nadie las había grabado!

"_Estas tres chicas son un claro ejemplo de un estudiante de Dupont, las tres se creen el último refresco del desierto, y __son lo peor que existe_"

Se vio una escena del día en que Beverly le lanzaba la tostada a Caroline en la cara, luego cuando Sirius y Kathy encontraron a Beverly y Derek besándose en la nieve.

Un "OH!" se asombro se oyó por toda la platea.

Apareció Roxxy haciendo de todo con su novio, Josh, encima de la mesa del profesor. Otro gran "OH!".

Cloe pegando a una niña pequeña de primer curso sin motivo aparente.

"_Pero estas no son las peores de todo el colegio, aunque se acercan. No, hay alguien mucho peor que ellas._"

Johanny tragó saliva, temiendo lo que iba a ocurrir y no podía parar.

Y, tal y como temía, apareció su imagen en la pantalla diciendo:

"_Yo tengo derecho ha hacer lo que me plazca. Como si quiero romperos la ropa, como si quiero que mi hermano se os acerque, como si quiero que tengáis un accidente. ¡Porque yo aquí mando!_"

La imagen cambió por una imagen a oscuras de una habitación.

"_Rápido_" apresuró una voz masculina.

"_Aquí hay parte del dinero que le prometí._" explicó la voz de Johanny "_Pero usted ya sabe, quiero todo excelentes¿Si?_" Alguna mujer entre el público dijo "¡_Cielos_!" y un hombre exclamó "_¿Pero que tipo de colegio se supone que es este?_"

En pantalla volvió a aparecer el primer plano del colegio.

"_Dupont, el mejor sitio del mundo_" concluyó con ironía esta vez, una voz masculina.

La pantalla se volvió negra y aparecieron las letras P&P&M&W, antes de que terminara el video.

El público estalló en quejas, para saber si lo que habían visto era una broma o era real, mientras Johanny y las demás intentaban disimuladamente esconderse de nuevo detrás del escenario.

-¡Por favor!- gritó el subdirector para conseguir silencio- ¡Por favor! Tranquilidad. No sabemos de qué se trata este video, pero no tardaremos en descubrirlo. Sigan con la fiesta… Les pido a los señores Moore, Amory, Flanigan, Nanc y a sus respectivas hijas que vayan directamente hasta el Edificio Principal de Dupont. Los demás padres y alumnos pueden dirigirse hasta el Salón del Teatro.

James y sus amigos salieron del camerino con un traje _muggle_ de fiestas, un esmoquin negro, y fueron a esperar a las chicas, que se estaban cambiando en el camerino contiguo.

La mayoría de alumnos de Sexto no habían visto el video que los Merodeadores habían pasado hacía unos minutos.

Hacía un par de años, en el mundo Mágico se pudo de moda retocar videos e inventarse historias para luego mandarlos a revistas y programas de televisión _muggles_ donde aparecían famosos borrachos y cosas por el estilo, por el mero hecho de reírse un poco de esos famosos.

Los Merodeadores utilizaron el mismo sistema, y les mandaron a Johanna y Peter, que estaban en Hogwarts un video con varias imágenes de Dupont, y estos lo mandaron a un servicio especializado en este tipo de videos.

Las voces que se oyeron en la proyección eran las de Johanna y la de Peter.

Con ese video habían mostrado a los padres lo que hacían sus hijas, o lo que les hacían a sus hijos, y las iniciales del final, que correspondían a Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, les proporcionaban un billete de vuelta a Hogwarts, ya que el director se encontraba allí, junto a los padres de los alumnos magos, y era suficiente espabilado como para darse cuenta de quienes eran los autores.

-¡Daos prisa!- gritó Sirius, pegando golpes a la puerta, para que las tres chicas se fueran mas rápidas- ¡Llegaremos tarde al baile! Y con lo que ha costado aprenderse esa gilipollez lo que me faltaría ahora es no bailarlo.

-¿Es muy complicado?- preguntó una voz masculina detrás de los dos chicos.

-¡Oh Peter! No te lo aprenderías ni en diez vidas- dijo Sirius, distraído- ¿Peter?- los tres chicos se voltearon y se encontraron con su compañero, vestido de esmoquin.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?- preguntó James, sorprendido.

-Vinimos con Dumbledore- contestó una chica, subiendo las escaleras que comunicaban el escenario con los camerinos.

Era Johanna, que vestía un elegante conjunto de dos piezas.

La parte de arriba era una especie de corsé rosa pálido y luego llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas del mismo color que el corsé pero de un tejido vaporoso con mucho vuelo.

Iba maquillada con todos rosas.

-Siempre tan guapa ella- bromeó Remus, con una sonrisa.

Los dos se llevaban bastante bien desde siempre y eran muy amigos.

-¿Lo dudabas, Lupin?- Preguntó ella, arqueando las cejas, en broma.

Del camerino de las chicas salió Lily, con un vestido recto y largo hasta los tobillos y con un corte en los costados hasta las rodillas, de tirantes de color verde lima muy pálido aunque alegre.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza en la cual había intercaladas cintas verdes del mismo tono que el vestido.

James se la quedó mirando, embelesado más que nada por el escote.

-Ahora vienen- anunció la pelirroja- ¿Johanna¿Pettigrew?- se sorprendió mirándolos.

-Ahora cuando salgan Kathy y Caroline te cuento- explicó ella- sino me repetiré mucho, y ya sabes que no me gusta parecer un loro.

Las dos chicas salieron, Kathy con un vestido azul cielo, de manga tres cuartos y escote en forma de V, y una falda hasta las rodillas, con muchísimo vuelo, y Caroline con un vestido corto y muy arrapado de color blanco, con unas mangas muy anchas, que la hacía parecer mas pálida de lo que era, aunque le quedaba muy bien.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando a Johanna y a Peter.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?- preguntó Caroline.

-Le pedimos a Dumbledore si podíamos venir, queríamos ver nuestra obra magistral- Las chicas se quedaron sin entenderla muy bien- Me refiero a la película, so bobas, que por cierto, a conseguido lo que queríais. ¿Aún vas con las muletas, Caroline?- la chica asintió.

-Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos bajar al baile- recordó Remus, preocupado, mirando el reloj- Creo que somos los últimos.

La sala de fiestas del Hotel era grandiosa, toda decorada en tonos dorados y llena de flores.

En el centro había una gran pista de baile y en los lados había grandes mesas redondas donde esperaban los padres sentados.

-Yo voy a saludar a mis padres- dijo Lily- ya nos veremos- Los demás la imitaron y emprendieron la recerca de padres.

Como Lily y Caroline supusieron, sus padres estaban hablando sentados en la misma mesa, Johanna fue con ellas ya que, como ella no había ido de intercambio, sus padres no estaban.

Los padres de James hablaban con la madre de Remus, ya que su padre había tenido otra urgencia en el Ministerio, y Peter también fue con ellos, por el mismo motivo que Johanna.

Para sorpresa de Kathy sus padres hablaban con los de Sirius.

-¿Qué demonios hace esta gente aquí?- preguntó muy enfadado el chico, refiriéndose a sus padres.

El verano pasado se fue de casa para irse a vivir en casa de los Potter, y desde entonces declaró abiertamente a todo el mundo que ya no formaba parte de la familia Black, mientras que su familia lo expulsó públicamente, y no se habían vuelto ha hablar desde medianos de agosto.

-Tranquilo- dijo Kathy- no pierdas la calma¿De acuerdo?- el moreno asintió.

-¡Katherin!- exclamó la señora Holmes, dándole un abrazo a su hija- ¡Me ha encantado la obra!- Su padre le dio un abrazo, mientras Sirius contemplaba la escena un tanto lejos, evitando el contacto visual con sus padres- ¡Sirius!- dijo la madre de Kathy- Como has cambiado, ven aquí cielo, que te de un achuchón- la madre de Kathy era extremadamente cariñosa y trataba a Sirius como si fuera su sobrino predilecto, aunque extrañamente entre familias de sangre pura no tenían ningún tipo de parentesco familiar.

El chico no tuvo otro remedio que irlos a saludar, aunque no dirigió la mirada a sus padres.

-Tu eras la princesa¿Verdad?- preguntó el señor Holmes, Sirius asintió- ¡Te lo dije, Margaret, te lo dije!- le dijo el señor a la señora Holmes, Sirius y Kathy se los miraron sin entender nada- Es que mi mujer decía que no eras tú- Kathy se rió.

-Estabais tan monos los dos ahí- dijo la madre de Kathy- ¡Siempre os he dicho que hacéis muy buena pareja!- la verdad era que sí, la madre de Kathy no podía estar mas de diez minutos sin decir esa frase, y los dos chicos la oían desde el inicio de los tiempos- ¿Verdad, Walburga?- le preguntó a la madre de Sirius.

Esta se quedó en silencio, con una sonrisa gélida.

-Si os gustan los descastados, si- dijo, en un susurro.

Sirius ni se inmutó.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la pista- cambió de tema Kathy, mientras Sirius se iba sin despedirse- Nuestra clase empieza el baile, y…- no terminó la frase- Hasta luego- Atrapó a Sirius que se había ido sin decir nada- ¿Estás bien?- este no le contestó, sino que se fue de la sala de Fiestas, seguido de Kathy.

Los alumnos de Sexto empezaron a reunirse en el centro de la pista.

-Hay un problema- anunció Liam, contando los alumnos que ya estaban puestos en circulo, esperando para empezar el baile- Beverly y las otras no están, por lo que sobran 5 chicos¿Cómo lo haremos?- antes de que nadie pudiera pensar algo, empezó la música, y empezaron a bailar.

En pocas palabras, fue un caos.

El baile, que tenía que durar varios minutos, duró aproximadamente diez segundos, el tiempo que tardaron los chicos en darse cuenta de que estaban desaparejados y empezaron a liarse con lo que tenían que hacer.

Los padres reían y reían, mientras que los profesores de Dupont se enfadaron con sus alumnos, en especial la profesora de gimnasia, que cogió a Liam por la oreja, por ser el delegado y no haberlos organizado.

Remus aprovechó el momento de caos que se estaba viviendo para decirle con un susurro a Caroline que lo siguiera, y los dos salieron de la gran sala, para meterse en un pasillo secundario que conducía a las escaleras de emergencia.

Se la miró nervioso.

Había decidido volver a declararse ya que, que la chica hubiera perdido la memoria y no se acordara de esa noche de la discoteca, no significaba que la respuesta fuera a ser distinta.

Se armó de valor.

-¡Sirius¡Espera!- gritó Kathy, cuando el moreno salió del hotel con paso firme y cabizbajo, la chica volvió a atraparle.

-Déjame.

-Sirius… Olvídalo, no dejes que te hundan por esa tontería.

-¡Es que los odio¡¿Por qué coño han tenido que venir¡¿Quién los ha invitado?!- gritó el chico, fuera de si.

Kathy bajó la cabeza.

-Es culpa de mis padres… Ellos los invitaron porque querían que arreglarais lo vuestro.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo siento mucho…- se disculpó la chica- no se lo tengas en cuenta.

-No, no te preocupes- dijo el chico con sarcasmo, mientras seguía con su camino a ningún sitio- Ha sido una muy buena idea. Son geniales, tus padres.

-Sirius, ellos no lo han hecho con mala intención.

-¿Ah, no¡Pues que la próxima vez piensen antes de actuar!- Se metió por una callejuela.

-¡Sirius ya basta!- gritó Kathy, muy enfadada- ¡Tampoco hay para tanto!

-¡Ui¡No!- dijo él, dándole una patada a un cubo de basura, que cayó al suelo, haciendo mucho ruido, y rodó un par de metros esparciendo su contenido por el suelo, ya de por si sucio.

Kathy se asustó y se apartó un par de metros

-No es nada que tus padres se metan contigo delante de la persona que…- no terminó la frase.

Kathy bajó la mirada de nuevo.

-Lo siento- susurró. Sirius le dio un abrazo.

-No quiero que tus padres piensen que lo que dicen mis padres de mi es cierto. No quiero que me dejen en ridículo delante de ti.

-¡Osea que esta es la famosa Lily Evans!- exclamó la madre de James.

Todos los padres de los alumnos de Hogwarts, menos los Black que ya se habían largado de "este sucio lugar infestado de asquerosos muggles", se habían reunido y como los únicos chicos que quedaban (con los padres allí) eran Lily y James, eran el tema de conversación actual.

-¡Cuantas veces me ha hablado James de ti!- James se puso rojo, negando desesperadamente con la cabeza.

-Yo me pregunto donde debe estar Caroline- dijo la madre de esta, buscando entre los alumnos.

Como había empezado el baile la sala estaba casi a oscuras.

-Yo tampoco veo a mi hijo- comentó, un tanto preocupada la madre de Remus.

-¡Ya aparecerán!- exclamó Johanna- ahora nos vamos a bailar, que somos jóvenes y tenemos que gastar energía.

Y dicho esto arrastró a sus amigos fuera del circulo de padres, que siguieron comentando las cualidades y defectos de sus hijos, eso si, con orgullo.

James y Lily se pusieron a bailar, y Johanna, que no quería acercarse menos de 30 metros a Peter, se encontró con Matt y empezó a bailar con él (sin saber que era un alumno del Rozenblade).

Minutos después aparecieron Sirius y Kathy, con una amplia sonrisa, pero a Remus y a Caroline no se les vio la cara en toda la noche.

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

Tachan! (ains, como me encanta decir esto!!) Aquí el capitulo 13:D el penultimo capitulo!! Y este viernes el ultimo!! JOOO me pongo sentimental T.T pero bueno XD dejemos este tema de lado porque ya tengo la continuación en marcha y eso es alegre :D

Respeto a esa chica que me plagia el fic XD la verdad me importa un pepino, es tremendamente obvio que me esta copiando y me ineteresa muchisimo saber que va ha hacer con mi fic :D así que… dejenla XD haber que hace!

Pues nada xD a contestar los rr:

**LadyCornamenta:** ¡La primera:D no son los mejores mis fics XD pero (llegados a los mas d 100 rr) tengo que reconocer que seguramente no está mal XD jijiji Gracias por el rr :D y espero que te guste tambien este capitulo n.n

**Eileen.B**: tu si que estas loca XD bicheja! XD gracias por el rr!

**Fran Krtin Black:** si ya se que me plagian :D pero gracias por avisar! A mi tambien me daría miedo planes marauders XD jiji xD besos!

**Pekelittrell:** si es que eres una perversa ¬¬ ¡¿Qué te esperabas de nuestro inocentisimo James?! (yo, hubiera sido Remus y la paranoia que me hubiera montado habría sido espectacular xD) Gracias por el rr y por felicitarme :D aunque aun falta (es el dia 10!! Aiaiaiii) Besos!

**Nanny:** pero k dices?? ¬¬ ya te dije que os quería a las dos igual, no seas tontina! Aquí sales por duplicado :P besos!

**Nohe**: claro que si! porque ¿Qué es un plan sin un numero de serie?? Noooo!! Entonces no es Un Plan es solo un plan… y no es lo mismo… no no :D besos y gracias por el rr!

**Ariadne:** muchas gracias por el rr :D besos!!

**Albetachestergirl**: cielosantisimoloquemecostócopiartunick! (pone, cielo santisimo lo que me costó copiar tu nick xDDDD) hay gente muuuy horrible en este mundo --UU que le vamos ha hacer XD ¬¬ que mania con dejar calba a la gente… o cortales el pelo eh … Gracias y besos!

**Carla07:** Heinze controla la escuela (añadir risa de loco de fondo y relámpagos) aja XD bueno, eso se cree ella XD si es verdad o no, se tanto como los marauders y cia XD y vosotras XD jiji XD espero que te gustara el plan :D besos y gracias!!

**SandritaGranger:** ya te lo mandé XD ya te lo leiste XD ya me dijiste el que, y ya estas de vacaciones (creo) gracias por el rr :D

**Jana Evans:** cacho rr mas largo! XD me encanta XD pegote! xD jiji si me hice msn nuevo, ya te agregué y hablamos por lo que creo que no hay errores XD gran adjetivo "es tan Malfoy"… xd mola XD

**April Black:** :D espero que te gustara este capitulo!! Muchisimas gracias y muchos besos!!

Gracias a todas :D en serio!!!!!!!!! Muchisimos besos!

Eri


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

-¡Adiós cama!- gritó Lily, llena de alegría- ¡Adiós armario!- cerró de golpe las puertas del mueble, que estaba vacío- y… ¡Adiós habitación!- cerró de una patada la puerta.

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó Caroline, riéndose mientras Kathy hacía esfuerzos en medio del pasillo para cerrar su baúl.

El verano llegó con muchísimo sol y muchísimo calor. La mayoría de alumnos se encontraban terminando de recoger sus cosas o tomando el sol, tumbados en la hierba bajo la sombra fresca de algún árbol.

-Lo único bueno de este colegio es que las clases terminan antes que en Hogwarts- comentó Kathy, cuando hubo cerrado su baúl haciendo presión sentándose encima.

Las tres chicas emprendieron la marcha de salida del edificio, cargando con sus cosas.

Pasaron por delante de las habitaciones de Beverly, Cloe y Roxxy: tras el video que pasaron por el Festival de Primavera, y hablar con varios alumnos de cursos inferiores y corroborar las imágenes, decidieron expulsar a las tres chicas del colegio permanentemente por abusar de los demás y romper todas las normas habidas y por haber del recinto.

Las tres chicas sonrieron al recordar lo sucedido.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras se encontraron con Johanny y Sophie, que les lanzaron unas miradas de odio puro al pasar por su lado.

Por mucho que hablaron con alumnos y con profesores no consiguieron pruebas para demostrar que Johanny había hecho todo lo que decía en el video, y al verlo, Beverly y las demás se chivaron a los profesores.

Aún así, por motivos "desconocidos" Johanny no fue expulsada del colegio, aunque recibió un castigo monumental por parte de sus padres: no le darían mas dinero durante lo que le quedaba de estudios (lo que necesitara se lo darían ellos), y otro castigo por parte de los profesores: repetir sexto curso (ya que no sabían si las notas las había sacado con su esfuerzo o no) y cada fin de semana ayudaría a las mujeres de la limpieza con sus tareas en el colegio.

Las chicas volvieron a reírse.

Al salir fuera, se encontraron los Merodeadores que cargaban sus respectivos baúles.

Como ellos esperaban, Dumbledore no tardó en descubrir que habían sido ellos los que habían hecho el video, aún así, lo tomó como un acto de buena fe (denunciar los "abusos" que se cometían en el colegio) por lo que no les devolvió a Hogwarts y tuvieron que quedarse a terminar el curso de Dupont.

La cabreada que pillaron fue monumental, y se descargaron contra los "chicos guays" del colegio, usando sus más crueles planes.

Después del baile de primavera James le volvió a pedir a Lily para salir, y obviamente ella aceptó.

Remus, que había sacado valor de donde pudo y fue a declararse a Caroline, se sorprendió cuando fue ella que se le adelantó a declararse y estuvieron demasiado ocupados como para aparecer en el baile.

Mientras que la relación de Kathy y Sirius estaba pasando un mal momento desde la discusión del baile, la parejita hacía todo lo posible para que no lo pareciera.

-¡Monstruos!- gritó Matt, cuando se reunieron todos los alumnos magos en las puertas del recinto escolar de Dupont para coger sus respectivos autobuses que los debían llevar a sus colegios originales.

-¡Matt!- gritaron Sirius y James, con emoción fingida- ¡Te echaremos de menos!

-Pues yo no- dijo el chico- nos veremos antes de lo que esperáis.

-Claro, Matt, en nuestros sueños eróticos- confesó Sirius.

-Shhht, que hay chicas delante- bromeó en un susurro Matt, señalando a las chicas.

-Quienes se van ha echar de menos serán ese par- dijo Lily, señalando a los dos profesores que habían tenido ese curso Multiusos y Multiusosdos.

-¿Creéis que hay algún tipo de rollo entre ellos?- preguntó Kathy, pensativa.

Los dos hombres estaban llorando a lágrima viva mientras se intercambiaban regalos.

-Yo creo que si- contestó Caroline.

-Me gustaría ser el padrino de su boda¿Se lo pregunto?- añadió James.

-Y, si tienen hijos¿Cómo los llamaremos?- preguntó Matt.

-Mini-multiusos- contestó Sirius.

-¡Los alumnos de Hogwarts!- gritó Multiusos al lado de un autobús- ¡Subid aquí¡Venga!- Todos se despidieron de los alumnos Irlandeses y subieron al autobús que los llevaría hasta King's Cross.

-Vaya curso- murmuró Remus, mirando por la ventana como se alejaban del colegio.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Sirius, acomodándose en una de las butacas- ¿Y ahora qué?

-¡AHORA DE VERANO¡Y LUEGO A HOGWARTS, A LIARLA COMO NUNCA!- gritó James emocionado- ¡QUE ES NUESTRO ÚLTIMO AÑO!

•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤••¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•.•¤·¤•.¸•¤·¤•

Tachan :D y aquí termina el fic! Pero no os preocupéis que dentro de menos de 2 horas subiré la continuación XD se llamará "La leyenda del ahorcado" ¿vale:D Pues nada¡espero que lo os guste la continuación!

Vale n.n llegados al último capitulo solo me queda agradeceros a todos lo que me habéis leído desde el principio, los que no, y los que no han dejado rr y lo han leído :D ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! Esta vez no contesto rr solo…:

**Fran Ktrin Black:** Gracias por el review!!

**Nohenatha:** Gracias por el rr

**Eileen.B: **¡Gracias por el rr!

**Pekelittrel: **Graaacias por el rr!

**Nymphadora Tonks:** :D GRACIAS POR EL RR!!

**Ranabanana:** :D muchas gracias por el rr!

**Meeluh:** Gracias por el rr!!!!

**Pixie Trinkerbell: **gracias por el review!!!

**Javi: **Gracias por el rr

**Cinthia:** Gracias por el rr!!!

**Carla07:** GRACIAS POR el REVIEW!!

**My Twin:** a tu res xd lletja XD Takieru monstrua!

Eri


End file.
